<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Money: Universe 7 by ayazel_tsukuyomi300</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137581">Love and Money: Universe 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayazel_tsukuyomi300/pseuds/ayazel_tsukuyomi300'>ayazel_tsukuyomi300</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18xKrillinxMaron ., Adulting, Back to The Future Starring Future Trunks, Evil! Future Vegeta, F/M, Foul Language, Humor, It's More than Bermuda Triangles, Modern World Setting, Multi, Random Easter Eggs, Rich and Poor, Romance, Some Drama-Trama!, VegetaxBulmaxYamcha Love Triangle, first world problems, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayazel_tsukuyomi300/pseuds/ayazel_tsukuyomi300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe-Bulma is the heir to the Capsule Corporation and is looking for a new boyfriend while Vegeta is living on the misery (working hard to pay the damn bills), and he is willing to do anything to live out a life full of riches. Will their lives change when they meet? Other pairings included in the fun!</p><p>Chapter 10 Part 1 has finally made its debut! Chapter 10 part 2 is still wearing it make up for the show!</p><p>The rating has been changed to Mature to be on the safe side!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is an alternate universe fiction with Vegeta and Bulma as our main couple. Other couples are involved as well. This is an idea I wanted to try out for a long time. I originally wrote this fiction in Spanish, so some things are new, changed, or re-told in this language.</p><p>The setting is somewhat based on a certain modern world that has most of the DBZ canonicity. As your writer-tourist, I give you all a warm welcome to Planet Earth: a vast jungle for various living species fighting for the chance of survival. A term of glossary and explanations will be provided by the end of each chapter as a helpful guide to understand (and survive) Planet Earth in general.</p><p>A big thank you for aria710 for editing the upcoming chapters! Round of applause and love for her, everyone!</p><p>Now, let's begin with the tour!</p><p>I don't own Dragon Ball Z.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>Meet Bulma Briefs: The Desperate Single.</p>
  <p>She had never been so desperate in her life, in all the years she had lived on Planet Earth. Why was it the case now? Well, one might think it was that she was getting older, and everyone else seemed to be passing her in life on this planet in the romance department. Puh-lease! She was only 28 years old and still on the verge of living life to the fullest; she was still a whippersnapper.</p>
  <p>What made her desperate was that she didn't have a boyfriend: a common problem among desperate, single women. For her, it was like the end of the world was just around the corner. She didn't want to die a virgin without first meeting her OTL (one true love). A.K.A., the father of her children, the grandfather of her grandchildren, and the great grandfather of her great-grandchildren...</p>
  <p>In other words, she wanted to meet her soul mate in the flesh. Not to mention, she wanted to actually meet her future children in-person to see if they looked like their fine-looking daddy or their gorgeous mommy, or a mix of both. (Insert a certain internal joke here.)</p>
  <p>Bulma didn't have any of the above because she didn't have anyone good enough to fill out the prospective life partner position. At this stage of her life, she was supposed to have her boyfriend, start planning to tie the knot at the local church with a priest, and eventually form a happy and loving family. It was a common dream of every woman residing and breathing on Planet Earth.</p>
  <p>The question she kept asking herself was: what was wrong with her? Why did she have to go through this type of ass-trocity of not getting her own man to give her what she wanted, including some of that sweet loving and cuddling time? Why hadn't he shown up yet? Was it too much to ask for?</p>
  <p>Bulma seriously envied her friends for the following reasons: 1) they already had a significant other, 2) they were going to get (or were already) married, or 3) they were going to have (or already had) children from their own lovey-dovey productions.</p>
  <p>…Actually, now that she thought about it in a clear and rational manner, not all of her friends were happy:</p>
  <p>Chichi had the same amount of problems that Bulma had. These days, she was going out on blind dates with different men, or on dates with men her father set her up to meet. She was a pretty woman with long, black, and lustrous hair, along with a slender, fit, and strong physique.</p>
  <p>Unfortunately, she had the wardrobe of an old school grandmother. The way she dressed and did her hair made her look much older than her 25 years, making men not consider her seriously for a relationship. Nevertheless, Chichi was stubborn like a mule. She was raised at birth in the old traditional way. So she refused to change her dressing style for anyone's sake, even if she was residing in this "shameless modern era" as she called it one time.</p>
  <p>Another who made Bulma's unhappy friends list: Krillin. He always had difficulties with the ladies due to his low self-esteem, and his survival of a tough past life. Adding to his love problems was the fact that his first girlfriend, the super model-actress named Maron, had dumped him for other men, something he was still coping with to this day. She was a little bitch, in Bulma's opinion…</p>
  <p>Wait a minute, was she the one who ended it, or was it Krillin who broke up with her? Bulma couldn't quite remember how things really went down on the breakup, but Maron was still a little bitch anyway.</p>
  <p>Then there was Tien. Sometime after he and Chiaotzu moved into West City, Tien worked in a fast food restaurant full-time, for a minimum wage of 100 zeni per hour. He also worked another part-time job, to support himself and the younger one. He couldn't finish high school since the monthly bills just kept rising, and with poor credit, Tien wasn't able to afford anything in the modern hi-tech West City since he resided on a nice and decent house.</p>
  <p>In his spare time, Tien played the role of a warm, caring older brother for the little guy as he raised him to do well in school and in life. Naturally then, Tien didn't have much spare time, and women weren't such a priority.</p>
  <p>And of course, there was Piccolo. He was just an acquaintance to Bulma, but he was considered part of her circle of friends since he mostly hung out with them, even if he just stood quietly against the wall most of the time.</p>
  <p>The quiet Namekian was a mystery. As far as everyone in the circle knew, he had never been with a girl, and he had yet to even be interested in one. The belief among the circle of friends was that his sexual orientation must have been plain asexual, as the people born on Namek. They based their assumption on that one-time special shown on The History and Evolution Channel, which was shown right after The Brutal Saiyan Race three-hour special, followed by The Legend of the Seven Dragon Balls and The Legend of the Super Saiyan.</p>
  <p>On the other hand, Piccolo proved to be different from most of the inhabitants of Namek: he wasn't raised in his native country, nor was raised as one of them. Then again, Piccolo shared a few similarities with his Namekian brothers when it comes to speaking Namek's primary language, being a strict vegetarian, and drinking purified water. He had traveled most of his life to different cities and islands before moving for good to West City with his Uncle Kami. That is, until a few years ago. Kami had moved to a better place, back to Namek with Mr. Popo.</p>
  <p>And last but not least, Yamcha…was history.</p>
  <p>…AHEM. Enough said about him.</p>
  <p>Bulma realized that she was not the only one with this problem on Planet Earth. She was absolutely aware of that. But still, she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have her life partner by her side? What the heck was wrong with her? She was the epitome of the perfect woman, a woman any man would be lucky to have by their side (according to the article of the latest issue from the magazine called Millionaire People). She was highly intellectual, professional, beautiful, sexy, cheerful, outgoing, affectionate, kind, and generous—and the list of her good traits went on like that.</p>
  <p>Was this whole not having a boyfriend issue some kind of cruel joke from fate? If that was it, what would happen to her in the long run? Would she ever find happiness? Would she end up in a convent for nuns? Would she and Chichi create a club named U.S.A.: short for United Singles of A-?</p>
  <p>"Oh divine Kamisama and the five Kais above, hell no!" Bulma finally screamed after thinking about the issue a bit too much. It was starting to get to her. She was sitting on a sofa in the living room in her own penthouse as she watched the romantic soap opera on her expensive, flat screen, HD television.</p>
  <p>Without even thinking twice, she picked up her C-Phone from practically out of nowhere and started to dial the phone number to Capsule Mansion as if her life depended on it. Once she was done, she put the smartphone up to her ear, waiting for an answer on the other line.</p>
  <p>"<em>Hi, Bulma!" </em>Bunny Briefs answered the phone cheerfully on the other line. "<em>How are you doing, sweetie?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Mom…" Bulma started out in a hopeless tone, "…I cannot find him anywhere…It's hopeless…It's all done for…I don't know what else to do about it…"</p>
  <p>"<em>May I ask who, dear?" </em>Bunny asks her in confusion.</p>
  <p>"My soul mate, that's who! I'm tired of being single for four years straight! Of having to view and experience Valentine's Day as Single Awareness Day! Of having my Earth Online's account status as single and looking for a relationship! To sum it all up: I am so tired about everything and anything related to the freaking word SINGLE! Single, smingle! Why does that awful word have to exist among us! WHY!"</p>
  <p>"<em>Bulma, Bulma, Bulma…</em>" Bunny sighed after hearing her only daughter's loud hysterics that consumed consummated her poor ear and almost turned it deaf. <em>"How many times do I have to repeat myself over this delicate subject?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I know, Mom, but I'm not getting any younger," Bulma complained almost childishly. "You and Dad want those cute grandchildren before you guys go upstairs to heaven. Plus Capsule Corp. will need a new heir when I join to go upstairs too, and…you know the rest of it."</p>
  <p>"<em>It is best to have much patience when it comes to a situation like this one. This situation requires lots and lots of patience until Kamisama knows it's done for. Your soul mate will find you any day now and-"</em></p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the rest of the analogy."</p>
  <p>"<em>Well, now that you know the whole speech I was going to give you, I conclude that I have faith in you. You are gonna end up together with that soul mate you've always wanted: that special someone. You'll see that he'll show up like in the fairy tales; we'll celebrate the wedding like it's 759, and the two of you will live together happily ever after!"</em></p>
  <p>"Yeah, that's what everyone says to me. The question is when he will come into my life. I've been waiting for him for as long as I can remember…"</p>
  <p>"<em>You mean Yamcha, right?"</em> Bunny changed the sentence quickly after hearing her daughter's sudden remorseful growl. <em>"Em, I mean, only Cupid knows that Top Secret information!"</em></p>
  <p>"If only Cupid could tell him to hurry up—I don't want to be alone on the cold, lonely nights anymore…and all that jazz coming from the single definition."</p>
  <p>"<em>Have faith. Just have faith."</em></p>
  <p>Bulma sighed as she heard the wise words. "Once again, thank you for hearing out my obnoxious-childish complaining, Mom. I was already starting to drive Chichi and Krillin crazy with hearing this from me over and over again like a broken record."</p>
  <p>"<em>You are welcome, dearie. That's what mothers are for. Hey, speaking of your friends, how are they doing?"</em></p>
  <p>"There's not much to say about them."</p>
  <p>"<em>How is Maron? It's been a while since I'd last heard from her.</em>"</p>
  <p>"That boy<em>-</em>digger?" Bulma shrugged, not caring much about the current life of the young super model-actress after the break-up with Krillin. "She's probably flirting with a lot of rich handsome guys as usual in her free time. I envy her, y'know! Guys easily come to her while nobody comes close to Chichi and me!"</p>
  <p>"<em>Not all women have the same luck."</em></p>
  <p>"Yes, you are right…Well, gotta go now, Mom. I'll call you later. Say hi and much love to Dad for me! Tell him I'll see him later at the executive meeting at Capsule Corp.!"</p>
  <p>"<em>Right, I will! Oh, and if your man appears, he better be extremely handsome! I want beautiful grandchildren to be proud of and show off to the other snotty rich grandmas in the neighborhood! See you later, Bulma!"</em></p>
  <p>"Bye, love you!" She pressed the END button on her C-Phone and laid it down on the sofa.</p>
  <p>All of a sudden, Bulma frowned and got up to her feet from the sofa, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sick of this bull! If my soul mate doesn't find me soon, then <em>I</em> will find him on my own!" she said in determination, "Screw Yamcha! He can rot for all I care!"</p>
  <p>She raised her fist up in the air as enthusiasm burned in her sapphire eyes, "This week, I am gonna find my very own perfect boyfriend! Or my name isn't Bulma Briefs, the beautiful and intelligent heir to Capsule Corporation!"</p>
  <p>And the intense search for <strong>The One</strong> was set to begin at this date and hour!</p>
  <p>…Right after Bulma improved her physical appearance and went to a meeting at Capsule Corporation in two hours with the executive staff and her father.</p>
  <p>"Oh my, look at me…" Bulma laughed nervously as she looked at herself from head to toe, "…with this look, I'll scare away every living man on Planet Earth."</p>
  <p>She needed to get fixed up in order to go out of her apartment, stat! She had to wear the appropriate clothing to go out on the streets, fix her long aqua hair, put some make-up on her face, and put some high heels on her feet.</p>
  <p>Yup, right now, she was dressed as the equivalent of The Disaster. It was time to change <em>NOW</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 1!</p><p>Glossary Terms</p><p>Kamisama: is the God believed around Planet Earth, except on Namek because they believe in Guru. Kamisama long was on the highest tower watching over everyone. He is also behind the creation of the Seven and Magical Dragon Balls, which is believed to be a myth.</p><p>Five Kais: these are higher beings above Kamisama, which their powers are believed to be even more powerful.</p><p>Kami: Piccolo's uncle and twin brother of Piccolo Daimao. He was named Kami to prevent further confusion between him and God.</p><p>C-Phone: a genius smartphone technology with a net 5G speed in the global smartphone market and the leading smartphone brand. It has a touch screen, integrated keyboard: convenient for text messaging and writing e-mails, 4 megapixels for the camera's quality and high definition, wireless networking, many more features included and various models to select from!</p><p>This hi-tech product was invented by Dr. Bulma Leigh Briefs, and was patented due to other booming smartphone imitations brands around the world afterward. Each employee, after working for some time in the company, gets a C-Phone for free as a benefit plus discount for family members for the monthly payments. Bulma implemented this in order to keep loyalty to the corporation's products and goodwill.</p><p>Capsule Mansion: Capsule Corporation became over the time a billionaire multi-corporate establishment; the Briefs' private residence had been taken apart to a capsule shape mansion somewhere else in West City.</p><p>Earth Online: a famous social, family, and business network- all in one place. Its slogan is: "We are Earth and we're connected."</p><p>Millionaire People: All you need to know about the rich celebrities and other important zeni making hot celebs from A to Z in every monthly issue!</p><p>The History and Evolution Channel: Self-explanatory. It shows documented past histories, myths, and documented evolutions of species coming from existing or extinct planets. The channel number may vary by your digital cable or satellite provider—check it out for the listing. For more information, you can visit its website.</p><p>Zeni: the monetary exchange in most countries on Planet Earth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello people! How are we doing? I am blessed with the amount of love and support received from Chapter 1! Here's Chapter 2 for more obligatory fun!</p><p>And remember, all the editing done to this chapter was done by aria710! Another round of applause and love to her, everyone! I would recommend to Google her fanfic works to fill out your VegetaxBulma ship needs!</p><p>Now, let's get on with the show!</p><p>I don't own the magical and wish-granting Dragon Balls. Wear protective gear and practice social distancing in public!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As read back in the first chapter, a question is among us: who would be Bulma Briefs' match to her desperation? Let's just say Kamisama and fate is going to be awfully generous to her. A lot. Read on and see.</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>Enter Vegeta: The Ambitious Bachelor.</p><p>In West Complex Apartment #179, Vegeta was still on his bed sleeping soundly when he was supposed to get his bum up already to start off his day and do the usual morning routine. The usual morning routine consisted of waking up at 7 am (when he was supposed to do so!), getting up off the bed, making the bed, bathroom, get dressed, eat breakfast, and be all set to go to work and pay the monthly bills.</p><p>Of course, that was when the alarm clock on the night table —!</p><p>…</p><p>Sadly, that poor alarm clock, having its sole purpose to wake people at any set hour in the morning with its blaring-annoying sound, suffered a sudden tragedy today at 9:23 AM. CSI: West City could come in any moment to investigate this sad case on this particular crime scene. After committing a homicidal act with his own bare fist to the poor broken item, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. His eyes scanned the bedroom, where the rays of sunshine illuminated the area throughout the window. He groaned to himself, lying once more on his back, placing his hands to cover his groaning face.</p><p>'<em>Another goddamn day…'</em> he thought bitterly as he groggily stood up from his bed. He then proceeded to neaten up his bed, the sheets, and the two pillows. He set his tired features into a stoic one in order to get himself ready to go to work without complaints. Step#1 was checked immediately with a giant X mark. Doing Step#2, he walked to the bathroom's direction to take a hot shower, brush his teeth along with some Listerine, and later do Step#3: get himself dressed in his work uniform.</p><p>Let's just say Vegeta was not a morning person when he wanted to do nothing else but relax on certain occasions just like this one.</p><p>Unlike him, Son Goku simply loved to get up early in the mornings, always finding himself in a cheerful and energetic mood. Since he was actually a happy, good morning person, he also loved to practice Martial Arts before sunrise after some meditation stretching to prepare for the vigorous training. After he had finished his two hours of intense training, he'd make breakfast in the kitchen of the small and humble apartment that he and Vegeta, his best friend and roommate, shared together for several years and counting.</p><p>"Good morning, Vegeta!" Goku said good-naturedly to Vegeta, who had just made his appearance in the same room. Vegeta was one of Goku's childhood best friends: the one that he met one day when both were children. They literally grew up together from their late teenage years up to this very day.</p><p>Said person replied with incoherent words under his breath, followed by a grunt as he walked to the table and took a seat in one of the four chairs. Translation: "morning to you too, Kakarrot".</p><p>When the food was ready, Goku took a plate from one of the kitchen cabinets while using a giant spoon to put the food on it. He opened another cabinet to take out a clean spoon before walking to the table and setting the plate and the spoon down before Vegeta, "I made breakfast!" he announced with a happy and bright smile on his handsome face.</p><p>Vegeta looked at his plate rather suspiciously for a moment and then shifted his gaze to Goku. "Quick, what is the phone number for the West City Poison Center, Kakarrot?"</p><p>Kakarrot was Goku's real name given by his deceased biological father. He looked at Vegeta before taking his own seat and scratched his head with his left hand in confusion, "Who is poisoned?"</p><p>"I am soon to be poisoned by the oatmeal if that is what you call this..." Vegeta pointed down menacingly to his oatmeal plate sprinkled cinnamon. As carefully observed, the oatmeal looked like the mud that the Planet Earth produced after raining down on the solid ground, "…stuff."</p><p>"Ah don't say that, Vegeta. I even made sure that the oatmeal cooked well this time," Goku said honestly. Truth to be told, he was neither a good nor average cook, yet he tried his best to improve his poor cooking skills. He also was never good at following recipes from a cookbook, and he rarely ever watched the television to follow a cooking channel. Goku had taken this responsibility upon himself since the other older man never cooked for neither of them nor anyone else and simply bought take-out food. But still, Goku never gave up on improving himself despite the hurtful comments coming from the ruthless elephant that was Vegeta.</p><p>"That is what you always keep saying. I went on a round trip to the nearest hospital last time you made dinner the other day. My diagnosis was food poisoning," Vegeta freshly remembered the events from beginning to end like it was yesterday...since it happened the day before today.</p><p>"Really, I swear it tastes better than good!" Goku swore with his life: his voice had changed slightly.</p><p>Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched the following expression on the other younger male. "Are you gonna cry on me now?"</p><p>"No…not really. I only have something in my eyes."</p><p>'<em>Lies, Kakarrot cannot fool me that easily'</em>, Vegeta thought. Goku was making himself into a big crybaby so Vegeta could pity him and eat the cursed oatmeal even if Goku was a sensitive person at times. He then let out a sigh from his lips before speaking anew. "Fine…I'll eat the dammed breakfast, you big oaf."</p><p>Upon hearing those words, Goku's mood changed rapidly from sad and hurt to full of hope.</p><p>As promised, Vegeta took the spoon from the table with his dominant right hand and proceeded to dip it in his oatmeal to take a muddy-like scoop slowly towards his mouth. His eyes shut hard as the spoon reached his mouth. He began to taste the food with his taste buds until swallowing it down through his esophagus.</p><p>…A brief silence went by…</p><p>"Well? What do you think?" Goku finally asked after the brief silence.</p><p>After the swallowing process was far from over, Vegeta opened his eyes before voicing out his opinion, "It's…not bad at all. Congratulations, Kakarrot. Your cooking skills are improving in the slightest."</p><p>"Really? Like, in, for real?" Goku looked at Vegeta like a child, making sure he had heard right. Vegeta just nodded his head in affirmation. "Wow! Finally! Thank you, Vegeta!"</p><p>"Can you fetch something for me to drink in the refrigerator?"</p><p>"Sure, I'm on it! I'll bring it for ya right away!" Goku stood from his chair to go to the kitchen.</p><p>With Goku temporarily out of his sight, <em>'This oatmeal tastes as bad as shitty rotten eggs!' </em>Vegeta spat out the lingering tastes of the said oatmeal from off his mouth as his facial expression morphed into one of sheer repulsion, <em>'I have to dispose of this at once!'</em></p><p>He stood up from his chair with the plate in his hands and ran to the other side of the room to an open window. He extended the plate outside of the window and started to clean the plate with the spoon, the oatmeal falling down to the streets. He tried to do so as silently as possible without the other male hearing anything suspicious from the kitchen.</p><p>"Vegeta! Do you want orange juice or a glass of water?" Goku asked from where he was.</p><p>"The latter will do!" Vegeta yelled as a reply as he kept cleaning out his plate as fast as he could. Not only was the oatmeal "muddy" – but it was also "sponge-thick." That additional detail made Vegeta's task rather tricky, like working with a molding brick. "I want my glass of water cold! With ice: lots and lots of it! Ice Ice Baby-Sized!"</p><p>"Okey-doke!"</p><p>Within two minutes or so, Vegeta ran, like the natural athlete he was, back to his seat and set the clean and empty plate back on the table with the dirty spoon included as hard evidence. He did it in record time because Goku had just returned from the kitchen with a large glass of water with ice. He set it down on the table in front of Vegeta before sitting back down on his chair.</p><p>"Oh my, you ate it all. You didn't leave a single speck!" Goku examined with his eyes wide in surprise: Vegeta's plate was almost spotlessly clean. It was so good to be true.</p><p>"Yeah. The oatmeal was so good that I just had to lick off the plate with my bare tongue and off my ten willing fingers. I would be more than capable of repeating for a second plate." Vegeta gave Goku false credit, hoping in the least that he would not make another abomination that he called breakfast. Or lack of thereof…</p><p>Goku beamed at this, "Glad you said that, Vegeta." He took from out of nowhere a full pot of the oatmeal he prepared and set it down on the table. "Enjoy! I wanna watch you carefully as you eat the entire pot 'till it hits down your tummy spot!"</p><p>Vegeta was in utter horror as he looked at the pot chock full of oatmeal, a.k.the pot of doom. <em>'Oh, sweet mother HFIL…'</em></p><p>Goku's smile was never that shiny.</p><p>In one of the avenues of West City at noon, a black pick-up truck drove at 120 MPH as it evaded the other passing vehicles that were driving before it down the road. When it got near its destination, a fast food restaurant called West Burgers and Tacos, the large vehicle slid 180 degrees into the parking lot, stopping awfully close to the back of the establishment.</p><p>Then the passenger's door opened to reveal Vegeta fully dressed in his uniform as he got out of the truck and closed the door. His polo shirt was dark green. On the left side of his shirt, it had the restaurant's tag with the restaurant's mini logo (on one side a hamburger, on the other side a taco filled with beef, lettuce, and tomato), in which below it, the metal name tag was attached with Vegeta's very own name written in his manuscript signature. He wore black dress pants while wearing a leather black belt and his shoes matched the belt's color.</p><p>"Should I pick you up after work?" Goku asked as he was in the driver's seat with the truck's ignition still on and the engine running.</p><p>Vegeta shook his head. "It's all right, Kakarrot. I'll walk back to the apartment," he said somewhat remorseful. With a full-time job on his schedule, it didn't allow him to have some time to do sports or exercise like he used to do. He barely walked or ran to the places he needed to go.</p><p>"Oh well, whatever you say, Vegeta." Goku shrugged his shoulder to the answer, "See ya later!" And with that, Goku sped up the truck back to the avenue to find a random job to do as a jack of all trades and earn extra money for the day.</p><p>Right after setting afoot through the back door that led to the kitchen area, which only permitted access to the employees, the new assistant manager received Vegeta when the door opened. "Vegeta! As usual: arriving here to work when you feel like it!" He barked straight at his co-worker. Since Vegeta didn't like his current full-time job as a fast-food restaurant worker one itty bit, he arrived late to work depending on his mood of the day, an hour, or sometimes longer.</p><p>"Oh, it's just Bakamaru," Vegeta barely acknowledged the other in annoyance as he passed right by him, not caring about his five-hour tardiness whatsoever.</p><p>Baikamaru growled and followed behind his tail as he talked:</p><p>"How many times do I have to say to you my name is Baikamaru! Or at least you can actually call me thou superior!"</p><p>The assistant manager was a 20-year-old college student who, ever since he met Vegeta, always had the usual daily verbal quarrel with him due to their clashing personalities. He had short, clean-cut black hair with beady brown eyes and was 5'4, almost as the same height of his difficult subordinate. His uniform style was the same as Vegeta's, except his shirt was dark blue.</p><p>"I'd prefer to call you Bakamaru or 'idiot'. I like that name, thank you very much," Vegeta walked through the kitchen area until he reached the grill master before actually commencing his job of preparing the customers' food that was ordered upfront.</p><p>Baikamaru rolled his eyes at the sarcasm after he stopped at the same spot beside Vegeta, "After working on the grill, you'll go to work at the window—"</p><p>"And after that, work on cleaning the restaurant inside and outside after it closes its door to the customers at night," Vegeta interrupted him with those cold words. "I already know my routine, dumbass. I don't need you to remind me of my work schedule all over.," Then, he went to the bathroom to look for an apron, leaving the other male fuming to himself.</p><p>"I can't wait for THE glorious day when this pompous bastard gets his ass fired by The Manager," Baikamaru muttered and marched towards the employee's bathroom to find Vegeta wearing a white apron. "Oh, and before you begin to work on the grill, YOU sir must go to the dining area and clean off the puke that one of our dear customers made exclusively for you. Later on, clean all the toilets of each and every bathroom with your toothbrush because the toilet brush became obsolete before your arrival."</p><p>Vegeta remained silent for a moment or two…His glare was full of threat and it was directed to the bossy assistant manager. "You will pay for this kind of humiliation, idiot," he walked off to pick up a bucket full of water accompanied by a mop that Baikamaru had already prepared for him as soon as he arrived by the back entrance to do his impromptu tasks. He was not picking up his own toothbrush! That was to maintain his personal hygiene before each break period was over. He was going to make sure to actually mistake it for another's toothbrush available on the bathroom—preferably the mentioned idiot's toothbrush.</p><p>Speaking of which, the mentioned idiot was smirking in triumph.</p><p>Another employee approached Baikamaru with a panicked expression after watching the entire event from the dishwater area. "Are you clinically insane!? This is Vegeta you are dealing with! The last time he was assigned by the last assistant manager to do such grotesque things…well, let's just say he opted for early retirement."</p><p>"Feh. He's only full of barks and no bites," Baikamaru said, not giving any thought to the warnings. He had heard or seen every nasty story of Vegeta that had occurred within the confines of the establishment. Nothing would happen to him.</p><p>…Yet, he couldn't help but feel that this was a bad omen.</p><p>Three hours after performing two grossing tasks, Vegeta worked this time on the grill master. He worked as he prepared the customers' food with transparent gloves on his hands and with the black apron hanging from his neck, tied to his waistline and loosely hanging around his legs. His mood state was as dark as his soul…</p><p>Warning: the thoughts running in Vegeta's mind are not apt for minors to read or have the slightest idea to know about. The thoughts contain death, blood, strong violence, and a whole lot of evil and pure diabolical things. It's for the sake of risk and cute puppies.</p><p>When Vegeta was in a foul mood, he was actually working at his best. The food he was preparing was looking rather delicious, matching the level of a chef! Seriously, Vegeta needed to be pissed off to be good at his job more often.</p><p>"Vegeta."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Whenever you feel like it, prepare Order#2 with everything. This order is special." That came from Tien Shinhan's voice, a co-worker whom Vegeta tolerated to some degree compared to everyone else who worked within the confinements of this fast-food restaurant, right next to The Manager, who managed the paychecks.</p><p>Vegeta turned to look over one of his shoulders at Tien for the first time today as he paused preparing a dish, "The order is for the Idiot?"</p><p>"If that's what you call Baikamaru, then you are very right."</p><p>An evil smirk surfaced on Vegeta's lips upon hearing those words of confirmation from the tall man, "Of course. I'll make the dish right away."</p><p>Tien suddenly sighed at Vegeta's voice, when it has drastically changed from a disgruntled person to a mad person about to conspire a bad devious plan, "You are not evil–plotting in your mind to do naughty things with Baikamaru's dish, are you? You are gonna get fired after this…. But, sadly, with you Vegeta, anything is possible."</p><p>"Do you really doubt my good values, eh? I would never do that: I am an angel sent by Kamisama to Planet Earth," Vegeta joined his hands together and a halo appeared above his gravity-defying hair as an angelic chorus sang in sweet bliss harmony.</p><p>Tien gave the older man a stern look that said: <em>'Yeah right! Good values my bald ass…'</em> He was just one of the few people on Planet Earth that didn't take any nonsense from Vegeta. Whether big or small the size of it, no shit was taken whatsoever. "I have to work on the drive-thru window now. Do please remember this: don't do anything preposterous with Baikamaru's food. I mean it, Vegeta."</p><p>"I'll try to be busy with my work though," Vegeta swore as he crossed his fingers behind his back.</p><p>"Hm." Tien noticed the deceitful act with his hidden third eye that was underneath his working hat as he glanced at Vegeta with his other two visible eyes. Then, he went to prepare himself for work at the drive-thru window to take the incoming external customers' orders and process their order in the cash register machine. He would later hand it out to them in one or two bags with the restaurant's logo imprinted on it, along with a ticket receipt.<em> 'I don't wanna hear The Manager's mouth when he finds out about this: he is a freaking time bomb… I better keep my distance at bay.'</em></p><p>
  <strong> Koga Baikamaru, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Congratulations. You have been rightfully selected to suffer the <em>curse </em>(thunders, sinister music, and screams of agony were played in the background)…I will be watching you suffer from afar as I eat popcorn. It will be oh so spectacular. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Yours truly, The Majin Prince </strong>
</p><p>As he read this peculiar note that he'd found in his school bag ten minutes ago, Baikamaru decided to completely ignore its warnings. '<em>Reading this note is a waste of my valuable time'</em>, he thought in pure irritation before making his way back to the kitchen area and barking orders at the employees.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vegeta was working on his task at hand as the mad scientist. He added ingredients here, there, and over there to the dish that was Special Order#2. Not to mention, he kept adding unnamed ingredients for that extra kick in the flavor. This was a little off and suspicious that it did not seem right….</p><p>Two employee workers of the same caliber were observing Vegeta from his back while, at the same time, witnessing the upcoming madness. "Do you see that?" Employee #1 asked weakly to Employee#2, who just nodded his head and gulped down his own saliva before replying.</p><p>"Yeah…V-Vegeta is working with gusto."</p><p>"And you know what that means?"</p><p>"Y-yeah…" Employee #2 left his sentence with suspense points for a dramatic-exaggerated effect…</p><p>"Hey, you two," the two turned over their shoulders to find an irritable Baikamaru on their backs, "Why are you two not working? Why not becoming more like Vegeta? Look at how he is working with enthusiasm."</p><p>"Yes sir!" And the two employees went back to their posts: to clean off the dirty dishes that the customers made after eating their food.</p><p>"Anyone rang?" Vegeta asked from where he was standing without looking to his back.</p><p>"Ah yes…you probably heard me compliment on how you were working over there," Baikamaru replied as he approached the side of his rebel-arch-nemesis-for-now-MVP. "Indeed, you are one of our best and top employees."</p><p>"That's what everyone says." Vegeta was being arrogant and changed the subject after turning to look at the stuck up-boss-wannabe-assistant-manager, "Well, I'd finished preparing your food." He pointed to the dish containing a hamburger with French fries and beef tacos that were behind him, "Dig in."</p><p>Baikamaru proceeded to examine the plate, but he didn't do it appropriately since hunger was overpowering his will. "It looks good…Keep working like that and maybe your salary will rise. And who knows, we can even become friends."</p><p>That comment, made of one-hundred percent bullshit and other artificial ingredients like hypocrisy, made Vegeta roll his eyes inwardly,<em> 'Idiot, please. You are a fucking loser…I rather die first than be seen with you in public.'</em></p><p>"Baikamaru," The Manager appeared out of nowhere! Just like that!</p><p>"Sir!" He saluted The Manager like a cadet receiving a higher rank officer in his presence.</p><p>"I didn't have any breakfast this morning-" The Manager is interrupted by his eager assistant.</p><p>"Order whatever you like to have for lunch, sir!"</p><p>"I would like to have Order#2 for lunch: make my order special."</p><p>"Be right back!" Baikamaru saluted once more before snatching from Vegeta his own lunch plate and handing it over to his superior, "Here you go, sir! I made it with much love and on time too!"</p><p>"That is noble of you, Baikamaru," The Manager went back to his office to eat his lunch, being really impressed by the speed and great handiwork.</p><p>"By the way, Vegeta, how did you make the special order?" Baikamaru turns to Vegeta, who was silently watching the suck up event between the two.</p><p>"Let's see…I made it so <em>special</em> for you that, well, it was supposed to be for no one else to eat it. I made it with super-special ingredients," Vegeta explained matter-of-factly.</p><p>'<em>Ah, yes, that was a noble deed on his part'</em>, Baikamaru thought in disdain…Wait. Now that he thought about Vegeta's words, they seemed to have a double meaning. "What…did...you…just… say…?"</p><p>"KOGA BAIKAMARU! REPORT YOUR SCRAWNY SORRY ASS TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>Said person was trembling at the outcome, "But Vegeta—"</p><p>"NO BUTTS! MY OFFICE. NOW!"</p><p>The last call of The Manager was so thunderous that the entire establishment rumbled like gelatin. A brief silence passed along the way…Baikamaru looked pale as a white paper sheet, and his eyes were as wide as the general size of Planet Earth. No boss in his life had ever called him to his office and scolded his ear off; it would be permanent damage to his perfect record.</p><p>Vegeta tapped the petrified and stunned young man on one of his shoulders, "I think he called you loud and clear."</p><p>"Right…" He goes slowly on his way to the Office of Doom as he looked for any motivation to move forward.</p><p>An evil smirk took surface on the vengeful spiky-haired man.</p><p>Tien slapped his forehead first and then, shook his head from where he was working.</p><p>Everything moved on inside the restaurant like nothing really happened.</p><p>A few hours went by after Baikamaru got the scold from The Manager, which it looked more precisely as an invitation to get slaughtered…</p><p>
  <strong> Koga Baikamaru, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> That was barely the beginning of the <em>curse </em>(thunders, sinister music, and screams of agony were played in the background). The horror must go on, so you have been warned…muahahahaha. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Yours truly, The Majin Prince </strong>
</p><p>'<em>Feh…this is nothing but a bad mix of an HFIL day prank and April's fools…'</em> Baikamaru thought sourly as he broke the second note into pieces. He found earlier another note in his school bag, and he also found his bag suspiciously open. He threw the note's broken pieces in The Manager's office trash can and thought back to the unfortunate event that occurred to him of all people.</p><p>The second part of the curse of this mysterious writer went like this: while Baikamaru walked around the kitchen area as he ordered around and round like a record, a foot had been set in his way. He lost balance of his feet and fell flat into a giant bucket full of dirty water. Up next, a mix of flour, ketchup, mayonnaise, vinegar, and olive oil fell on his head. And that's not all for the trap. One of the workers who held a customer's dish order had stumbled and that dish fell upon the young man. Since he was more than dirty enough to discuss what happened (and received afterward another scold from The Manager for being clumsy), he went back to his home to change out of his dirty clothing into a clean one, along with a refreshing shower.</p><p>'<em>I bet it was one of the casualties of life.'</em> Baikamaru thought again as he fixed his new worn clean uniform clothing before getting out of the office to work on attending the internal customers within the establishment in his nightshift.</p><p>In the meantime, Vegeta was on his other part of the routine, attending the customers by the drive-thru window. On his right ear, he had on a technological apparatus that functioned to receive the customers' order by the electronic menu that was located by the entrance of the drive-thru over the intercom.</p><p>In addition, Vegeta was beyond irritated in doing his nightshift part at the drive-thru window. He took not too long ago a non-made order by a rich couple. They never made an order; instead, they criticized the low quality of the restaurant's food just because it wasn't enough to satisfy either their hunger or their inflated ego. Vegeta recommended them the five-star restaurant down the block since the place was for snobby rich people like them. The couple agreed with him and left the fast-food restaurant without insulting Vegeta first. Vegeta could insult just anyone who passed by the drive-thru right now and he would do it without mercy, not caring who or what passed through the drive-thru's entrance. Yeah, that would be nice therapy to end his section routine at the drive-thru. The last customer of the drive-thru would feel his wrath…and BURN!</p><p>Bulma happened to pass the drive-thru's entrance in her expensive convertible car after going out of the executive meeting in Capsule Corporation. She was so tired and so hungry that she could eat anything found in her peripheral sight, even if it was garbage. The first thing she found after leaving the corporation was this fast-food restaurant. She heard their food was in a range from acceptable to most likely to eat again if not given another choice, according to the voices of the working employees of her father's corporation.</p><p>Her eyes scanned at the electronic menu for one good minute until a voice in the intercom rudely interrupted her:</p><p>"<em>Welcome to West Burger and Tacos, what is your goddamn order? Hurry and order up so you can feed your fat ass and I get to go home for the night."</em></p><p>OMK! Bulma became appalled by the rude manly voice and her mouth dropped dead. She got very offended by the rude talk that she lost the tie that kept her short temper in check. She reached out to the intercom to fight for her rights as an undignified customer. "Hey! Is that the way to talk to a customer! I don't think so! And you don't! You better apologize to me and take it back as of right now if you know what's best for you, buddy!"</p><p>"<em>Now look here, you grumpy old lady…"</em></p><p>"FYI: I am single and I still in my flower of youth for you to be calling me in that horrendous and hideous way! Don't make me go in there and talk to the manager of this place if you don't want to lose your precious job immediately!"</p><p>"<em>I could care less if you speak to The Manager. Do us a favor: just say your order and leave already, Madam!"</em></p><p>"<em>Miss!"</em></p><p>"<em>Whatever! I ask for you to say your damn order and get the hell out of here!"</em></p><p>"Oh, I will!" Bulma huffed before speaking out her order and at the same time tried too hard to not to get out of her car and argue further face to face with the rude and angry man, "I want Order#4 with large French fries, a large diet soda and for dessert, a vanilla flan!"</p><p>"<em>Your total is 6.99 zeni! Stop by the drive-thru window, old hag!"</em></p><p>"Thanks, you big jerk! This is the last time I am ever setting my beautiful presence in this local dump! I hate people like you!"</p><p>"<em>Well thank the lord of the highest tower for small mercies! You have just made my day!"</em></p><p>
  <strong> Koga Baikamaru, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Are you suffering in the least? Because I am having fun seeing you going through bad moments of the <em>curse </em>(thunders, sinister music, and screams of agony were played in the background). Until I am not thoroughly satisfied, the <em>curse </em>will not end. Let us say this is your personal Apocalypse. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Yours truly, The Majin Prince </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> P.S.: Karma is a payback, bitch. </strong>
</p><p>Baikamaru gave a deep sigh; he was now getting fed up with these irritating notes coming from this Majin Prince and he found another in his school bag. He surely must be somewhere between the other employees working in this restaurant. Who would hate him to the extent of writing these notes? Nobody tolerated him for his bossy, stuck up, and pushy attitude…it had to be one of them.</p><p>"Your attention please."</p><p>All eyes in the range from the dining area to the kitchen area fell over the main counter, where the Assistant Manager came and organized himself to make a public speech.</p><p>"Whoever is writing these threat notes, end this nonsense once and for all. One of the laws of this city-states that if there is any kind of harassment to a subordinate on a job, the victim has the right to call the police. The responsible will be sanctioned with a fine and a penalty that could cost him or her employment. So, if the person responsible for this doesn't want to pay for the consequences, stop writing these notes at once. I'm serious. Thank you for your attention. All of you can go back to whatever you were doing."</p><p>After hearing out the speech, Vegeta resumed his work. Bulma handed him a 100 zeni bill before the Assistant Manager began his intrusive speech. He examined it as if he had never seen one before in his life, and he actually had to check if the zeni wasn't counterfeited, "A 100 zeni bill? This old hag must be rich or something…" he said particularly to himself. Vegeta then turned to look at the "old hag" to hand her two bags containing the food, dessert, and drink…and that's when black and blue eyes locked together into a stare. Vegeta stared at Bulma…Bulma stared at Vegeta…Both were staring at each other; many thoughts ran through their separate minds that it was becoming hard for them to voice any of them out.</p><p>Vegeta handed over the bags to Bulma without breaking his intense stare. Bulma reached her hands out to the bags without breaking her enticing stare also. When their hands touched for the first time ever, Bulma felt an electrical jolt on her skin, and butterflies flew in a flock inside her hungry stomach. On the other hand, Vegeta didn't show his reaction; he just kept staring at the attractive long aqua-haired woman who was sitting in her vehicle.</p><p>Bulma didn't want to blush but she couldn't help to be sort of embarrassed; the rather hot guy with the attitude problem still stared at her and didn't stop at all. Did she have something in her nose? Please, let's hope not!</p><p>The staring-fest closed to an end. Vegeta turned his look to the cash register machine to process the zeni bill and return her the change and a receipt.</p><p>"Please…keep the change." Bulma finally managed to say to him when he was about to hand her the change of zeni and the ticket receipt as he was facing her again. She felt silly for that unfulfilling statement that she wanted to slap herself for not saying something else like inviting the hot man out on a date to get to know him and do..."other interesting activities". Her mother would be proud of her Self-Guide To Score Hot Guys In Common Places and Chichi might have fainted when she found out what Bulma would do with a hot guy in her grasp, she would do everything on anywhere to him!</p><p>He usually didn't accept petty zeni change from other people, but in this case, the 100 zeni bill change made darn good company to his lonely and empty wallet. Vegeta entered the change of the 100 zeni bill in his pockets before handing over the ticket receipt to Bulma. "Enjoy your food. Come back again soon." He wanted to say something else to Bulma but his pride didn't allow him to do so. After all, he had a job to do and didn't have the proper time to chat and maybe flirt a little with beautiful women like her.</p><p>Bulma giggled like a blushing high schoolgirl, even though she was a college graduate with a degree in science and engineering and had a professional job in Capsule Corporation. This made her look so informal and unprofessional and she looked like one, even more, when she played with her long and loose hair trying to look coy, "It's a promise." She attempted to make that sentence flirty and promising.</p><p>To her, Vegeta was so mesmerizing that when she accelerated her car…</p><p>The sound of her car crash captured the attention of the customers eating inside the restaurant!</p><p>Baikamaru ran outside of the establishment only to find horror before his eyes.</p><p>"MY CAR!"</p><p>Vegeta ignored the loud cries and wailing coming from the front parking lot, and he looked at his wristwatch that was on his left wrist; it marked 9:30 PM. <em>'Well…time to clean up.' </em>He walked up to the front counter, where the front cash register machines were located. Over the side of the counter, there was the dining area where the customers were still eating and recovering from the sound crash of two cars.</p><p>"Imbeciles! We are closing the restaurant as of right now! It's clean up time! So, all of you leave the joint and do come back tomorrow if you would still like to feed on your hungry fat asses! Out, now!"</p><p>Two hours later after doing the last task of the day (cleaning up the restaurant after closing time), Vegeta went out of the closed establishment to walk over to the nearest bus stop. After reaching the isolated bus stop, he stayed there for a few minutes until the large and wide public bus arrived and stopped before him. The bus opened its automatic passenger door for Vegeta to enter and he did so without looking at his surroundings. He went to the other side of the bus and took a seat to the right window side as his gaze settled on it to look out to the dark road avenue. He sat on the side of his seat with his left leg hanging as his right one was resting on the seat, his aching back resting on the wall and his arms crossed to his chest. The bus closed its large automatic doors to take its route back on the road for the next bus stop…</p><p>Who was this angry man? It was time to know about him. Vegeta was a man who lived in West City in the middle-class category of its society. He had a full-time job at the fast-food joint, and he was paying numerous bills like the apartment rent, taxes, cell phone expenses, unpaid student loans from college, and among others. He lived the normal life of a middle-class worker, a life that he was still having trouble getting adjusted to and not willing to ever accept as reality. Besides the fact that he could manage his economic situations at times, the zeni was just not enough to buy food and eat with. Life itself had been hard on him since his father died when he was a young child. He tried best to avoid the delicate subject of his mother because she had abandoned him to later discover that she had also died but under different circumstances. At becoming an orphan, the years went by and grew into an adult; Vegeta had to learn the hard way of taking care of himself and pay the cursing bills. If he hadn't taken an extensive pause in his college education to pay off the student loans with his lousy full-time job, he and Goku would have been living a better quality of life than this one.</p><p>'<em>That Kakarrot… how can he be such a conformist about this poverty and live contently? I wonder…' </em>Vegeta thought as he made himself more comfortable in his seat as he watched the passing road from his side of the window.</p><p>Goku, his only best friend from his childhood days (a detail that Vegeta would never admit so openly to the world), had always been a conformist to their situation. His grandfather Gohan, before moving on to the Next Dimension, had taught him to be satisfied with what little things he had—to be humble, in order words. While growing up together, Goku never complained once about the "poverty and deprivation" he and Vegeta were living in and going through since ever. Well, he complained mostly when he was hungry.</p><p>Unlike him, Vegeta had always been a non-conformist with this "miserable deprived poverty" as he dubbed. He was rather ambitious, always dreaming, and scheming ways to obtain the finest luxury and riches the Planet Earth had to offer. Of living like the prince he really was on the inside: dress up in flashy clothing of famous designers, ride that new flashy sports car, live up in a mansion. He wanted to be able to give his younger sibling, Tarble, better life in West City instead of being on the other side of Planet Earth working and studying in school while being engaged to and living with his long time girlfriend, Gure, as written in his last letter.</p><p>'<em>Tarble hadn't written me a letter for some time now…'</em> Vegeta contemplated on his brother's well being in curiosity…and perhaps with some concern. <em>'He must be busy with school, work, and attending to his fiancée…'</em></p><p>To deviate from the subject, Vegeta thought of the previous subject with envy in order to erase the small yet growing emotion he was feeling, but as he released it from his system with a sigh. <em>'How I truly envy the people of high society.'</em></p><p>To interrupt his trance of thoughts, a wanderer sat beside Vegeta. "Hello, sir. I mean no harm but would you give me some zeni so I can buy myself something to eat?"</p><p>Vegeta looked at him, quickly judging him with his obsidian eyes."Hmph, quite the contrary, I need more money than you do. While you are being spoiled with other people's money made as a profit of your "heartfelt" story and insignificant trashy life, I happen to be working so much in order to produce a goddamn cent. You know, I despise people like you. Apart of being lazy and making a pension out of other people's money, you people spend it on alcohol, drugs and other crap that I don't give a damn about while hard-working people like me are working too much and the amount zeni earned is still not enough to get by. So, get out of my sight, you stinking obnoxious gold-digger."</p><p>"What a big jerk!" After listening to the whole speech with a huff, the poor wanderer left indignant to another side of the bus and avoided any further contact with Vegeta.</p><p>The public bus finally reached the bus stop near an apartment complex. That's when Vegeta stood up from his seat, paid for his fare to the bus driver, and left the large vehicle, going outside to the pavement. He was close to his apartment that he walked the rest of the way, not minding for once his tired feet.</p><p>"Oh, look!" This captured Vegeta's attention that he stopped his steps; it was coming directly from the side of the road's direction, "There's the fool who claimed that one day he will be fucking rich! Dream on, you daydreaming friggin' loser!" One of the three unknown men yelled towards his direction as they were riding in a white convertible car, and their mocking laughter was banishing with the wind and the fading distance.</p><p>Vegeta clenched tightly both of his fists to contain the anger but it was futile to even try: the rising anger was consuming him, "YOU'LL SEE! I WILL GET THE MOST LUXURIOUS, SHINY SPORTS CAR OF THE YEAR AND I'LL SHOW IT TO YOUR RICH ASSES WHEN I RUN IT ALL OVER YOUR DEAD BODIES AND SPIT ON THEM AFTERWARDS! I WILL GET THE LAST LAUGH!"</p><p>"Stupid rich people…they'll see." He said to himself as he worked to lower down the anger. At least he was very close in reaching his own apartment: he only had to enter the building, escalate up to the tenth floor in the elevator since he was dead tired from working the entire day, open the front door…</p><p>At doing the last step, opening the front door with his set of keys, Vegeta says in sarcasm, "Home, sweet home," and makes a disapproving expression on his face, "How I hate this shitty place."</p><p>Five minutes later, "Home, sweet home." Goku said the exact same phrase with a feeling as he opened the front door with his set of keys. He went to the kitchen's direction to fetch something to eat in the refrigerator, and then he would take a shower in the bathroom before going to work on his second-night job for the night.</p><p>He found Vegeta sitting quietly in one of the chairs of the dining table, "Hi, Vegeta."</p><p>However, Vegeta didn't respond to one peep; he looked on the verge of exploding at any given minute. This made Goku worry for him, "Vegeta? Are you o-?"</p><p>"WHY, KAKARROTT!"</p><p>Goku hit the ground as he evaded his explosive best friend and avoided getting caught up in the flames that were his loud hysterics. Vegeta dramatically stood up from his seat and lunged himself towards a defensive Goku. He grabbed him by the neck of the shirt from both sides with his bare hands and began to shake him on and on like a poor and used rag doll. "Why do I have to keep living in this miserable, horrible, and humble poverty we are living in! I wasn't made to work every day and starve myself with hunger like I'm doing ever since my childhood! When, Kakarrot? When is this nightmare going to be over, the day I get out of this crappy apartment and live in a huge-ass mansion? Is this my fate, or is fate simply being a cruel bitch to me?"</p><p>Goku felt apprehension in the attitude he was currently witnessing before his eyes that he forgot he was being strangled alive by the other. Vegeta went from his explosive attitude to frightened and anxious, "Vegeta…" he said as comprehensive as he could to reach out and calm down the older Saiyan, "Vegeta!"</p><p>Vegeta did not listen to the younger Saiyan calling him by his name and stormed off to his room without saying further ado.</p><p>Goku raised a thoughtful eyebrow and began to ponder after recovering from his fallen position on the floor. He quickly remembered that Vegeta had to take the second dose of his "chill pills". Vegeta had to take two-four pills in the morning and another set of pills before going to sleep. Apparently, a 'secondary effect' had taken over Vegeta at the time of his arrival to the apartment. Meaning: he had to take an emergency pill at any present secondary effects, and he went to his room to do so. Those "chill pills" that Vegeta took were actually anti-depressants and the other three pills were unknown prescribed drugs. Vegeta wouldn't tell a soul the reason why he took those costly pills that, on certain occasions, had him end up in the emergency room if he didn't take them in the right procedure as indicated by his doctor. Only Nappa had the privilege of fully knowing that top-secret information. Nappa had taken care of a five-year-old Vegeta when he was employed by the boy's father, and then he became his legal guardian until Vegeta was old enough to be legal. For that reason, Vegeta trusted Nappa with his medical information.</p><p>Goku's older brother, Radditz, might have known a thing or two about the matter because he used to poke fun of Vegeta and his aptly named "chill pills". If only Nappa and his brother would've still lived in the apartment… Goku sighed and decided the recommendable thing to do as of right now was to let Vegeta be, let the pills take their effects on him, and put him down to rest the night.</p><p>Well…on the next morning, Vegeta was out of his room, having a normal and stable breakfast with Goku at the table. Breakfast had been ordered by phone to a restaurant that prepared it and with its speedy delivery service, it was brought to any type of household in less than thirty minutes. With this intelligent move coming from Vegeta, Goku and his cooking history hadn't repeated…yet.</p><p>"Are you feeling better now, Vegeta?" Goku began talking after the breakfast delivery was brought to their door. He had finished eating first then the older man, who was still savoring the last French toast with scrambled eggs and ham and on the side, five pancakes bathed in maple syrup. Goku had the same plate as Vegeta, only in larger quantity since he had a much bigger appetite.</p><p>Vegeta paused in taking the last bite of his scrambled eggs and ham with his fork to reply to at Goku, "Yes, much better now. In fact, I think I'm feeling rather enthusiastic for a change."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Goku asked because he wanted to be certain. Vegeta's nervous breakdowns were never easy to deal with, only Nappa or his doctor knew what to do.</p><p>"Yes, today there will be a change in my life and for the better." Vegeta's eyes shone with a spark of blinding determination." And you will help me to get to it or else I'll make you see things my way."</p><p>"Just name it." Goku always looked forward to helping Vegeta in everything he asked for in good and bad times, as it had always been between them.</p><p>"Good. Kakarrot…help me find a spouse."</p><p>Goku was going to say YES. But after listening carefully to Vegeta's words, his eyes widened as flying Saiyan space pods in the elements of surprise and shock, "WHAT!" His mouth fell at how ridiculously flabbergasted he was at the moment. "Are you crazy, Vegeta! Didn't you tell me once that you never wanted to get married!?"</p><p>"Why yes, it is true, but that mentality stays in the past. I've been thinking about it last night and then I thought it is not a bad idea for once in my life to find a fiancée and settle down. My mother would be damn proud and weeping from wherever she is."</p><p>Goku had to speak his mind about the matter, "You do know that if you get married, you'll want to file for immediate divorce and you'll have to work double-time on the fast-food restaurant because marriage carries a lot of expenses in its weight," he said as he tried to reason with Vegeta about marriage facts so he can wake up and smell the rotten reality: marriage is a serious business for the long term union of two people in love.</p><p>"See, you got it all wrong. She is going to pay for everything," Vegeta said plainly as he crossed his arms to his chest.</p><p>"Ah don't tell me…your future wife is a woman who's unconcerned in spending large sums of zeni for the fact that she is filthy rich, am I right?"</p><p>"That was brilliant of you, Kakarrot. Your rare intelligence just sometimes amazes me to no end," Vegeta's sarcasm was dry. It was not originally intended to be humorous; it was more of an indirect insult. "Of course she will; she will be a filthy rich person and I don't have to ever work in a minimum wage job for the rest of my life."</p><p>Goku looked strangely at Vegeta as if he were strange saying something funny, out of Planet Earth, and commonly said on the extinct Planet Begitasei. There were people that do that absurd idea to get engaged to someone else in higher society, but…well, let's just say that Vegeta had been watching too many soap operas in his free time.</p><p>"That idea is absurd and ridiculous!" Goku wasn't totally on board with the plan, and he punched the table with his left fist. He disagreed here and there with the illogical reason for Vegeta to get engaged to a rich female stranger, "I beg of you, think this through! There has to be another way to-!"</p><p>"I have tried other ideas and they didn't work: they were all epic failures. I am completely sure that this plan will work and I won't regret doing it so in the long run." Vegeta's voice was so alarming. He was actually being serious and hell-bent on getting himself married to someone else. He stood up from his chair to take the dirty plate to the dishwater in the kitchen.</p><p>Goku showed signs of concern on his handsome face. Vegeta's decision seemed so sudden, reckless, and out of the blue. This was so unlike Vegeta to make decisions based on solid desperation. Vegeta was more of a strategist for his decisions and plans that he took weeks to think thoroughly his thoughts. Impulsiveness wasn't his forte when it came to thinking, planning, and deciding on pressing matters at hand that requires careful thinking, time, and patience. "But, Vegeta—"</p><p>"But nothing," Vegeta interrupted him when he got back from the kitchen's dishwater and looked at Goku straight in the face, ready to chew on him as if he were a raw steak. "I am not going to back down on this plan now, not even you nor will anyone else hold me back. I will do anything for that luxurious life that I've always desired and tried to achieve: from spilling blood, doing dirty work, and evening sell my soul to Freeza…" The spark on his dark black eyes shone with ardor and greedy ambition that did in a long time. "So, will you help me out or not?"</p><p>Goku emitted a deep sigh from his lips before speaking anew, "All right…I'll help you out, but in one condition, I want you to at least give this woman a chance. Only Kamisama knows if you fall in love with her one day and value her for who she is, and not for her zeni."</p><p>Vegeta furrowed his eyebrow at hearing those words that only romantic people use in their exclusive vocabulary, and Goku was sometimes a hopeless romantic, "Hmph, love is a useless feeling that does not resolve anything—it only gives you unnecessary problems. Besides, these are difficult times and the cost of living keeps skyrocketing; having a bundle of zeni in the bank account is the correct answer."</p><p>Goku was starting to feel a migraine at seeing the level of greed Vegeta had. It kept skyrocketing like the cost of living as he had mentioned…But the frustrating part that worsened the migraine was how far his ambition was willing to go to get the desired goal,"…Anyways, how would your ideal millionaire girlfriend look like?"</p><p>"Hmm…" Good question. Vegeta never thought of that crucial detail before. He thought hard for a moment. His expression turned apathetic as soon as he was finished with his quick thinking. "I don't care what she looks like, her age, or her personality; what really matters to me is that she has thousands of zeni and never runs out of it. When you find her, I will take care of the seducing act until the day we conceive marriage. From that point on, she will surely add me as one of her beneficiaries in case she is the first one to die…I say it is a simple plan."</p><p>Vegeta paused his talking to finish buttoning the upper button of his uniform polo shirt, "Now, I have to go to my stupid job. Don't report anything back to me until you find her." He walked to the front door's direction to go to West Burger and Tacos on the public bus ride.</p><p>Goku began to think and crossed his strong and muscular arms to his chest. He cared so much about Vegeta's happiness, but he did not want to involve the 'lucky' woman with Vegeta's dark antics, that he was preparing to use her and hurt her feelings in the long run. In his humble opinion, nobody deserved to suffer in this world.</p><p>…</p><p>Suddenly, his face shone brightly from the shining sun outside, and he snapped his fingers; an idea came to his head. "I know! I'll find the perfect woman for Vegeta! That way, he'll fall in love with her…with time, of course. After all, he doesn't mind the woman I get for him to seduce into marriage."</p><p>He grinned in victory: the end of the first step. Now for the second step, the millionth thousand zeni question is: what type of woman was compatible for someone hard to please, arrogant, proud, cold, and hot-tempered as Vegeta?</p><p>'<em>Good question…'</em> Goku slumped before making a mental list of the possible type of women that Vegeta liked and gave his seal of approval. He placed his hands under his chin as he rested his elbows on the table, looking awfully like he was taking a complicated midterm test back in his college days.</p><p>Three hours later, Goku realized that he had never thought so much in his life since the time before dropping out of West City College…He never liked to think too much because it caused him great depression and reduced his appetite. He valued his stomach so much that he gave up thinking for the sake and joy of eating large quantities of food. He had finally reached a conclusion to his intense analytical thoughts, and these were the results:</p><p>"IS VEGETA GAY OR WHAT!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 2! Comments, kudos, and whatnot are welcomed at any time!<br/>Glossary Terms</p><p>HFIL day: the equivalent of Halloween day.</p><p>The Majin Prince: Vegeta's inner naughty alter ego.</p><p>                             A Saiyan Fact from The History and Evolution Channel:</p><p>The Saiyans were renowned to be the most feared, powerful, and conquering of species among the entire galaxy. Historians and experts have yet to confirm how their extinction actually occurred on their home planet. It is rumored among researchers, geologists, scientists, and anthropologists that a "giant meteor" annihilated the majority of its inhabitants. Only a few Saiyans managed to survive the calamity as they fled in their space pods and took immediate refuge on Planet Earth upon arrival.</p><p>Humans never knew or heard anything about the Saiyans on the undiscovered and backwater planet, which it was safe for the latter race to keep a low profile to avoid any type of conflict.</p><p>The Prince of all Saiyans was still among the surviving numbers of his people. He eventually conquered and founded a country after signing a peace treaty with every human kingdom on Earth, and vowed to never attack and to never make an attempt to take over the planet. The Scouters were helpful to communicate in the human language until it was decided by the prince to learn said language without depending the entire time on the apparatus.<br/>To keep the proud and superior race from total extinction, his Majesty ordered his remaining people one day to live, associate, and procreate with humans of the opposite sex to increase anew their dangerously low population. The predominant sex gender is Saiyan males, unlike the Saiyan females who are highly uncommon. In the majority of cases, Saiyan females died either giving birth to a Saiyan infant or fighting in battle. If they are detected with weak ki levels at birth, the Saiyan royalty takes the responsibility to decide their fate to serve as concubines or to proceed to immediate execution.</p><p>As hybrid children grew over centuries, each child of future Saiyan-human generations lost the supernatural abilities from their Saiyans ancestors and became adapted more to their inferior. The Saiyan race used to have supernatural talents such as flying in the air, concentrating and using their ki to destroy anything, superior physical strength, transform into mighty Oozarus, having excellent immune systems, and retaining youth and vigor during their long lifespan.</p><p>Nowadays, descendants from the Saiyan race still maintain physical and personality traits, intelligence, and common nature, even though they are inclined more to their human inferior side. Thus, these descendants are human by the flaws and inferiority. Some descendants around the world can actually speak, read, and write Saiyajin as a second language, besides scholars and language experts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thanks for all the kudos and commenting! This brings tears of joy to my eyes and encourages me to do better to bring out quality in each unique chapter of this fic! All editing here is provided by aria710! Rounds of applause and love, everyone! Be sure to google her DBZ fanfic works!</p><p>Now without further ado, let's get to the story!</p><p>I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, Super and the non-cannon GT (thank God). Wear your protective gear and practice social distancing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Chapter 3</p>
      <p>In a five star café-restaurant, Ox Chichi was in the middle of a blind date with a stranger. Both were sitting at a table in a corner apart from the rest of the tables so they could concentrate better on getting to know each other with minimum interruptions. Except for the waiter that came to the table once a while and assisted them with anything they needed: food, drink, dessert, appetizers—ANYTHING!</p>
      <p>This idea of being somewhat excluded from the other tables came from the stranger so he could work his magic on Chichi. From what he had heard through the grapevine, no other man had ever come close to Chichi with her scary short-fuse temper. He was sure there was more to Chichi that shooed away men, and he was about to find out…</p>
      <p>As far as this blind date was going in Chichi's opinion, this man was already quite the competent candidate for the role of the future father of her children. The man came from a respectable family from high society. Yes, he had it all: the good looks, a solid education, a cool personality to match his looks, a stable job, and most importantly, trust funds! Her future children would have a great and secure future thanks to him. How dreamy-licking-licious…</p>
      <p>Those details the guy mentioned about himself were made to gain the upper hand in the blind date with the only daughter of THE Ox-King. Ha! He was so owning her like the rest of the women he had gone out with in the past. His lifestyle was true but exaggerated to some extent. But hey, he had to do it, she was THE Ox-King's only daughter! By the end of this blind date, she would be his and her daddy would so love to have him as his son in law, for marrying his sweet and difficult daughter. He heard from Chichi herself in some period during the blind date that her lifelong dream was to have her own family and become a housewife. And while that happened, he was going to do anything he wanted with the fortune amount of zeni!</p>
      <p>More zeni, here we go!</p>
      <p>Oh, right…It was now his turn to ask Chichi questions about her so he could pretend and act like he gave a damn: "What do you do for a living, dear?" he asked when Chichi was taking a sip of her chai tea as she held an expensive teacup carefully with her hands.</p>
      <p>Chichi sat her teacup down on the table and took a napkin to wipe her lips gently. With this, she demonstrated her lady-table manners to impress the man. "Oh, I don't want to brag…I am a proud instructor and learning disciple of the Martial Arts Academy: Dragon Ball Z, and a part-time home-school teacher. Oh and I also do voluntary work as an assistant nurse in the Western Regional Hospital once in a while and teach the sick children," she beamed proudly of her lifestyle.</p>
      <p>The guy chuckled at her: "How cute. You sure are a busy and fulfilled woman."</p>
      <p>"Let me tell you a little something else," she took a brief moment to clear her throat: "The founders of Dragon Ball Z, the great Son Gohan, who may rest in peace, and Master Roshi, named the Academy that because they believed with their hearts of the legendary seven dragon balls. My father was one of the people who fully supported the idea by giving the necessary funds for the construction of the Academy facilities. And I might proudly add, he was one of the first disciples of Master Roshi and Gohan's training partner. Other Masters like Master Korin became fascinated with the Academy that they are still with us today, sharing their vast wisdom with us. The Z is what-we the disciples call ourselves—The Z Warriors, in other words. Our goal is to fight for our inner peace and if Kamisama permits it one day, to also fight for world peace."</p>
      <p>"Ah good, no wonder you are in great shape. Tell me, sweetheart, what are you looking for in a man? How is the man of your wildest dreams?"</p>
      <p>Chichi smiled before stating her desired qualities in the opposite sex: "I don't ask much in a life partner. I only ask for him to be hard-working, serious, responsible, sophisticated, sincere, sensible, kind, a great father and role model for my children, free of bad habits, someone I could get to meet my father and impress him, have a great and respectable job while I'm taking care of the house…and if not, he has to be smart, strong, and overall…affectionate."</p>
      <p>The guy swallowed his own saliva because he was feeling rather intimidated with the list: "Waiter! Check please!" he stood from his seat, being quite panicked, "I am positively sure you will find that man you always wanted. You are a headstrong woman, knowing what you want in life."</p>
      <p>And with those words, he left the establishment to not be seen ever again by Chichi.</p>
      <p>Chichi sighed: this was no big deal, it happened every single time. '<em>And there he goes father #30 of my future children…' </em>she took out a small notebook with a black pen and wrote down on it. It was no big deal that she shrugged. She'll pay the tab herself.</p>
      <p>Bulma entered the café-restaurant when she noticed a man running for his life to his vehicle that was parked across her car. He was good-looking too... She shrugged it off and at that moment spotted her best friend sitting at one of the tables and walked up to her without any hesitation. "Hi, Chichi!" she said with a smile and took the seat where the blind date used to seat. "What are you doing here?"</p>
      <p>"Watching how my blind date leaves me here in the speed of light," Chichi replied with her mood somewhat down after putting away the small notebook and black pen into her purse.</p>
      <p>Bulma gave a disapproving frown and put her hands on her hips, "Hmph! He's a jerk. He is not worth the effort. He doesn't deserve to be with you," she said in disapproval. Then, she set at ease with the next question she made to Chichi: "So tell me, do you have nothing else to do for the rest of the day?"</p>
      <p>Chichi thought with her hand under her chin as she revised her agenda in her mind, "Now that you mention it, Bulma, I do not have anything else on today's agenda. Why do you ask?"</p>
      <p>"Ah, that's good to hear," Bulma smiled with a familiar glint in her eyes: "Let's go."</p>
      <p>Chichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity; that familiar glint seemed mischievous, and it was brewing with upcoming trouble: "Where to?" she asked very extra carefully.</p>
      <p>"We are going to prepare ourselves to look for… The One!" Bulma proclaimed as she stood from her seat and made a pose that heroes make when they are on an adventure, encouraging their team to search for an important item in their quest. Yeah, it looked exactly like that kind of pose.</p>
      <p>Chichi blinked her eyebrows in confusion: "The…One?"</p>
      <p>"Yup! We are going to find our partners—whatever it takes! And we will find them this week!" Bulma exclaimed as she took Chichi by grabbing one of her sleeves and pulled her all the way out of the cafe-restaurant to her parked vehicle. "Come on, Chichi! We have a lot of work to do!"</p>
      <p>In West Burger and Tacos, Vegeta worked as he prepared the customer's dishes in the grill master area at a nice rhythm.</p>
      <p>"Hello, Vegeta," Tien said after arriving by the side of Vegeta to get ready for his other shift. His shift at the front cash register was over: "Fancy seeing you here this early."</p>
      <p>Vegeta grunted in response: "Pay day's today."</p>
      <p>"Of course. You get to leave early and have the rest of the day off for yourself."</p>
      <p>"You got that right. Did you do the usual?"</p>
      <p>"The usual?"</p>
      <p>Vegeta took a pause on his work to look at Tien expectantly: "Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about here…Wink, wink!" he said with emphasis.</p>
      <p>Tien was confused at Vegeta's words that he didn't get him at all. "Care to elaborate for me? Because seriously, I don't know what you are even trying to talk or 'wink' about here."</p>
      <p>"I'll give you a subtle hint: that frequent customer you always get to attend to during your morning shift at the front counter," Vegeta explained to Tien.</p>
      <p>Tien thought about it for a minute. "Oh...Now that you mention it, she did come not too long ago."</p>
      <p>"And?"</p>
      <p>"And?"</p>
      <p>Vegeta nodded, "Yes." He used one of his hands to motion the other to carry on, "<em>And</em>?"</p>
      <p>Tien now understood that Vegeta was getting at. He wanted to know what happened between him and the customer he attended: "And we had a short chat because I had to give her the order she made. Her name is Launch, by the way."</p>
      <p>Vegeta threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, and he shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…You really need to get your three eyes checked. Why can't you see that lady customer wants something else from you besides your service?"</p>
      <p>"She does?"</p>
      <p>"Why yes, it is too painfully obvious. She doesn't really want the honey buns sold in this restaurant- she wants your manly buns of steel! I congratulate you. I thought you were all square and nonsense, but you got a woman after you to lighten you up."</p>
      <p>"There is also this other woman trying to persuade me at my nightshift."</p>
      <p>"There's another one? Excellent! There are two! I hate to admit it, but I got to hand it to you. You got two women at the same time: absolute double fun."</p>
      <p>"Both of them are very different. While Launch is charming, the other girl is aggressive. I think she is blonde-haired."</p>
      <p>"Sweet and spicy…Gold."</p>
      <p>"I'm going to work on my second shift."</p>
      <p>"Aw, but we have yet to discuss how you were going to go out with the two of them."</p>
      <p>"Less talk and more work, Vegeta. I want to get paid today as much as you do to pay the bills on Monday."</p>
      <p>"Shinhan, you are not amusing to me anymore."</p>
      <p>After Tien dismissed with a hand the current topic of his supposed "love life" that he had left to take the customers' dishes to the front. </p>
      <p>Vegeta shook his head a few times. He was just starting to get some fun-time coming from his usually serious, focused, and boring co-worker, who decided to leave the topic there. He then pondered as he made one dish after another: '<em>Yes. I made the best decision ever. No doubt about it,'</em>  his deep thoughts went on about the decision he made this morning before leaving the apartment. In the past, Vegeta had tried other methods to get rich in little time. He played the weekly lottery numbers, participated in contests made numerous investments (most of them were epic losses), followed the advice of made millionaire people (in his own stubborn way, and it didn't work), pimped Goku at times (the pimp business was going well until the plan had to be aborted), and did many other things. This new plan would definitely be a success after those epic and miserably failed attempts to getting towards the ambitious goal.</p>
      <p>"Can I know why handsome men like me are not working at the front cash register?"</p>
      <p>The question was made when Tien precisely came back to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks before coming up with his answer; Vegeta had asked him without even looking straight at his face. Vegeta used this opportunity since Tien came over to his side to pick up more prepared customers' dishes to take to the front: "Do you remember The Radditz and Nappa Incident?" he elaborated with another relevant question.</p>
      <p>Oh, yes. That incident… Radditz, of age 27 from back then, had worked in this same restaurant with a bored expression in one of the front cash registers on one boring afternoon. He hadn't paid any attention, or better yet, never bothered to look, at what a female customer had ordered, but he did understand the following order: "One Radditz with fries and milkshake!" He'd processed the order first through the microphone that was beside the cash register, and he did it electronically on the cash register. Those were his last words before he'd disappeared…his kidnapper took him as the hottest select item on sale in a store at West City Mall.</p>
      <p>Nappa's case was the same as Radditz, and he was 32 years old. He worked at the very same spot where Radditz last worked before getting kidnapped. He was about to take a female customer's order when said customer was accompanied by two muscled men. They both grabbed Nappa and tied him to a rope. The woman and the two men brought a struggling Nappa with them as Nappa screamed for the people in the restaurant to help him out. But the people were threatened by the crazy woman to not do anything.</p>
      <p>Up to this day, the whereabouts of the two victims had remained unknown.</p>
      <p>"I think it has been four years since those incidents happened. Kakarrot still cries for his kidnapped brother..." Vegeta was talking to no one specifically: Tien had already left the side to continue his work.</p>
      <p>"Vegeta."</p>
      <p>Vegeta turned around to find Baikamaru, and he took a pause from his demeaning slavery work to listen to the following words that he was waiting for 2 hours straight and counting.</p>
      <p>"Come over to The Manager's office to sign your payroll and receive your weekly paycheck."</p>
      <p>Vegeta smirked upon hearing the words he wanted to hear for the entire week. It was Friday too! He took off the black apron and the transparent gloves from his hands before taking his leave to the office. On the way, he thought of ways to alter his payroll and add more zeros to his check. He also must compliment The Manager on his weight loss improvement.</p>
      <p>'<em>No wonder he came early in the morning…'</em>Baikamaru glared at Vegeta's retreating form,<em>'…that bastard is so full of righteous crap.'</em></p>
      <p>Back in the shared apartment, Goku was thinking carefully about Vegeta's dating history record between middle school, high school, and college. He thought that tracing back to Vegeta's school era would lead him to a clue of Vegeta's woman's choice. He did not find any job for the day, so he took the freebie day for himself to do mental research on his quest.</p>
      <p>To begin with, the pre-school and elementary school didn't count much. When he had first met Vegeta, he was already in the sixth grade, and his interest in girls or catching cooties wasn't developed in the least. He was a serious and reserved boy back then. He only limited himself to care about getting the perfect grades and having an active participation in sports, martial arts, and extracurricular activities. In the middle school period, Vegeta was yet to be interested in girls. His mindset was still the same. Although, the girls still followed and drooled on him like mindless lovesick puppies. They thought Vegeta was interesting even if he was short and scrawny but in the working process of developing his muscles.</p>
      <p>Between freshmen and sophomore year in high school, Vegeta was the athlete with the perfect grades and attended extracurricular activities. His interest in the opposite sex increased in the slightest thanks to the cheerleaders and teen girls with fully developed bodies. Somewhere between his junior and senior year, Radditz cracked open his eyes to girls and changed his view of them from annoying pests to another interesting new concept to explore such as the wild and exotic Amazon forest. Radditz had done it while he helped Vegeta out in the gym to develop his muscles further, or got him into wild late-night parties, which violated the school night's curfew. Radditz also taught Vegeta everything he knew about girls and women from ABC to PMS. It had been discovered at that time that Vegeta was facing late puberty: the reason he hadn't shown his interest in the opposite sex over the earlier years. However, Radditz prepared Vegeta's mind, soul, and body for the process to separate the boy in him into becoming a man. He was Vegeta's mentor when he was confronting the changes in his body- from becoming a late pubertal teenager to an adult with hormones and a temper from HFIL. As time went by during the transition (and Vegeta grew his first chest hair for the very first time), Nappa helped Radditz out after he managed to recover from his trauma. Vegeta came to him one day with unexpected questions about sex in general along with a concerning curiosity about women and their anatomy. Turles, who was Goku and Radditz's distant cousin, donated his knowledge and expertise together with his posse when he wasn't a tree-hugger and on his own separate way. Broly, their bipolar frenemy, somehow got involved with the situation with Radditz's and Turles's convincing words. Brolly joined in the trips to the gym as a gym partner. However, he wasn't much help when he had his own version of PMS, especially with Goku in the same room.</p>
      <p>Anyways, Vegeta was more into women during his college days. He slept with them when studying, exams, projects, presentations, the gym, sports tournaments and practice, and club reunions and activities weren't filling his tight agenda. When he was not busy with his agenda, he was a bona fide ladykiller manwhore. Many of the college gals wanted to share more than a one-night stand with the hot and sexy "prince" and that's where they had it coming. Vegeta broke each of their hearts with no mercy. They either asked him to move into a steady relationship or for his hand in marriage- they were just that crazy for him.</p>
      <p>When he got employed at West Burger and Tacos at the age of 25, Vegeta gradually lost his time with women. He became worried about paying the monthly bills and his student loans with Radditz and Nappa out of the picture. He had to take a long pause in his studies since he couldn't handle the pressure of both college and a full-time job for a long time. His grades dropped. He started to get sleep-deprived and later on became addicted to caffeine, which wasn't a nice mix with his "chill pills"; it was The Atomic Bomb. He wasn't with women like he used to be in his college days. Mostly when he either wasn't too frustrated with his situation or too tired from working, he would go out with one.</p>
      <p>"In the past, Vegeta always went out with beautiful girls and they had bodies to die for. Each of them was a slave to his needs, that he took advantage of them until he got bored and disposed of them, moving on to the next gal. Maybe he likes his women obedient, educated, and helpful as a servant maid or a housekeeper? Yes, that must be it…" Goku thought out loud as he made himself more comfortable on the sofa in the living room. To conclude his thoughts, Goku had never seen or heard of Vegeta being in a long and stable relationship with any of the women he had been with. Vegeta usually shared one-night stands or was with one woman for a specific period of time until disposed of. In short, Vegeta never had a girlfriend or had ever fallen in love in his life. His past excuses were not having time for a steady relationship; no woman had ever caught his definite attention or changed the fact of him never wanting to get married.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, there were several knocks at the front door.</p>
      <p>"Coming!" Goku got up from the sofa and walked to the front door's direction. The trip to the door was rather short that he reached to unlock the doorknob in less than a minute. When he opened the door, it revealed two intriguing men.</p>
      <p>"Is Vegeta in there?" one of the two asked unfriendly like.</p>
      <p>"Eh, who are you, guys?" Goku never saw these men before in his life, so he had the right to ask for their identity! What if they were dangerous? From the looks of them, they could be! His grandfather had taught him to not judge people by their superficial appearances, but man, they were giving off unsettling vibe waves and creepy auras! The one that looked like a pink blob thing of the two was kind of giving himself away. Anything could possibly happen with the girly-metro sexual one, the one who questioned about Vegeta.</p>
      <p>"Eh… we happen to be old associates of his?" the pink blob finally spoke by answering Goku's curious question.</p>
      <p>Goku wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he played along by showing warm hospitality: "Why didn't ya say so before! Come in, please! Vegeta will come back soon from work," he stepped aside so the two guests could enter the apartment. He hoped when Vegeta came back, he would get the chance to obtain information about them. Vegeta didn't have many people visiting him in his apartment for a long time and had no sense of hospitality whatsoever.</p>
      <p>The girly-metro sexual man looked at the pink blob before approving with a nod at Goku: "All right then, we will wait for his return," he said nonchalantly. Both visitors passed through the open door to reach the living room and took a seat on the only large sofa.</p>
      <p>"Zarbon and Dodoria."</p>
      <p>Goku and the other two looked at the opened door: Vegeta was standing at the front door. He had just arrived from his job with a 'WTF' look on his features.</p>
      <p>The pink blob a.k.a. Dodoria grinned: "Well, well...Long time, no see, Vegeta."</p>
      <p>Vegeta now shifted his gaze to Goku, "Kakarrot. Leave me with these two."</p>
      <p>"But—"</p>
      <p>"<em>Now</em>," with this command, Goku left the room quickly. Vegeta turned to his two unlikely guests when he reached the middle of the living room and furrowed his eyebrows. "What ARE you two doing here?"</p>
      <p>"Frieza returned from North City yesterday and he sent us to investigate how his favorite person in the entire Planet Earth was faring," one of them spoke. It was safe to assume that the girly-metro sexual one was called Zarbon since he had just explained sternly about his and Dodoria's motive for visiting the apartment.</p>
      <p>Vegeta clenched his fists to his side. He was actually Frieza's favorite victim to torment, and Frieza made his life a living version of HFIL as long he could remember from ever since he was a young child. Not only did Frieza find sheer excitement in tormenting him, but also to his own family members when his father was still alive. It was a favorite hobby of the Cold family: something that every member shared mutually in equal parts. "I've been fine, thank you very much. Now you two leave at once before I do so myself!"</p>
      <p>"Oh, but what's the rush, Vegeta? Aren't you glad to see us?" Dodoria faked sadness in his voice by Vegeta's horrible sense of hospitality.</p>
      <p>"I would be more than glad to if you two were seven feet down and rotting along with the fucking tyrant-control freak that is Frieza," Vegeta's words were cold and mixed with resentment.</p>
      <p>"Your vocabulary is getting more vulgar each da as you are mingling with lower-class people. This is unlike you, Vegeta," Zarbon said in irony as he knew the truth about Vegeta's past.</p>
      <p>'<em>Who are they, really? And who is this Frieza they keep bringing into their conversation?' </em>Goku thought as he saw everything by eavesdropping from his own bedroom. <em>'Whoever this Frieza is, he is not a good person in any aspect.'</em></p>
      <p>"Speaking of the devil, Vegeta, are you eating well? And are you taking your "chill pills" correctly? We were worried sick all this time and even Frieza himself. He sends his apologies for not visiting you in the hospital the last time you had your nervous breakdown," Dodoria said as he was having a hard time containing his laughter as Zarbon chuckled, not holding back his amusement for once.</p>
      <p>Vegeta glared at the two amused men with a vengeance; if only looks could kill two men or more. Frieza and those two thought his occasional nervous breakdowns were high-larious, their chicken soups for their black souls, and a source of gratuitous entertainment. Even the Ginyu Force thought the same way as them. His mental health matters were not a freak show! This was one of the many reasons why he hated Frieza and all of his colorful androgynous henchmen to death and beyond!</p>
      <p>Goku gave an inaudible gasp; so those two and Frieza also knew very well about Vegeta's "chill pills". He wanted to punch those two badly and this bad Frieza person for making amusement of Vegeta's weak mental health. It was not funny; Vegeta could have lost his mind and sanity in any of the moments he had his nervous breakdowns or fits of irrational rage. Those states could lead Vegeta to end up in a madhouse and in a straightjacket for the rest of his life.</p>
      <p>"Well, judging from Vegeta's mood swings, we came at a bad time, Dodoria. Apparently, somebody in this room forgot to take his daily dose of "chill pills"." Zarbon crossed his arms to his chest with a smirk of satisfaction as he examined Vegeta's shifted annoyed expression.</p>
      <p>Dodoria nodded his head in agreement, "Of course…but first, we are collecting the monthly payment. You owe Frieza the accrued late debt of three months."</p>
      <p>Vegeta was silent for that moment... "I don't have a zeni in my pockets."</p>
      <p>Zarbon raised a shaped eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you certain you are not lying to us? You know how we agreed to run business in the beginning, Vegeta. If you fail to pay your debt even one time, your brother would have to pay it in your stead."</p>
      <p>Zarbon's words had a double meaning that Vegeta understood perfectly, and he was crumbling on the inside. '<em>Anything but that…Kamisama, I ask you to make Frieza do whatever he pleases to me, but don't let him find Tarble and use him against me..."  </em>on the outside of his worried thoughts, Vegeta kept himself cool and collected. He could not show weakness to them by any means necessary. Another reason to hate them: they enjoyed seeing Vegeta tormented even if he was stubborn enough not to show his emotions freely. "I will pay Frieza soon; he just has to wait…"</p>
      <p>"Ah! I remember now! Vegeta got his paycheck from work today!"</p>
      <p>'<em>KAKAROTT!' </em>Vegeta growled upon hearing that moron's meddling loud mouth that came all the way from the bedroom. How dare he say something that was not any of his business!? It didn't matter anymore that the moron opened his mouth loud enough for Zarbon and Dodoria to hear. Thus, Vegeta searched in his pocket for the said paycheck from his lousy job and when he took it out, he showed it to Zarbon before handing it to him.</p>
      <p>Zarbon took the check and examined it as if he were making a mental calculation in his brain since he was good at numbers and analyzing data. He looked again at Vegeta with a disapproving look when he was done analyzing. "Hmph. It is not enough to cover the three months. Do you want Frieza to charge you double for interest?"</p>
      <p>"I would be paying Frieza until the last cent if I had a much better job. As much as I want to, the manager won't raise my salary anymore. I am at the actual risk of getting fired if I ever ask for another cent. Most of the banks of this country deny me the loan to pay off the debt," Vegeta said honestly to Frieza's Personal Agents.</p>
      <p>"If that is the case, then why not come back to work under Frieza? That way you don't have to pay him in zeni anymore in exchange for your loyal and full of obedience service," Zarbon offered him the only payment method to liquidate the long-term debt.</p>
      <p>"Oh please, spare me from that misery," Vegeta said as his expression changed as if he had just tasted rat poison. "I rather die first than going back to that situated hellhole," he said as his sense of pride grew to the point of not allowing that to happen again. Back when he was working under Freeza, he was treated worse than dirt and had no sense of liberty. It was the ultimate humiliating experience for his pride. If he went back to his old ways, he was going to be like that for the rest of his life and not able to live out his life the way he really wanted to. Then again, he had no other choice left…</p>
      <p>"Oh, I almost forgot! Vegeta keeps all of his savings in one of his socks!"</p>
      <p>'<em>Kakarrot, shut the fuck up already! I had to send that zeni to Tarble!' </em>Vegeta screamed in his mind at Goku, hoping that message would've been transferred. However, to no avail, he went to search in his own bedroom for his stashed zeni savings. The moron can't seem to read minds or take a hint!</p>
      <p>After doing so, Zarbon had taken took the savings to count with Dodoria as his witness. "And that covers it," Zarbon said when he was finished counting the zeni carefully that Vegeta had hidden in a blue sock. It was just not only an ordinary sock; it was Vegeta's lucky sock. He and Dodoria got up from the sofa to walk through the door as if it was their cue to leave; their job was done here.</p>
      <p>"See you next time, Vegeta." Zarbon said as he went first ahead to leave.</p>
      <p>"Until next month!" Dodoria waved his goodbyes as he then followed behind Zarbon with a key of the apartment in his pocket. Goku gave them a copy of the key while Vegeta looked for his lucky sock not too long ago to hand over the zeni.</p>
      <p>Speaking of the moron, Goku got out of his bedroom and back to the living room. He turned to a silent Vegeta, "Who are those people? Why do they have to come here and treat you like that?"</p>
      <p>"I…I owe Frieza a lot of zeni…well, my father does. However, since his death was unexpected, the responsibility has been transferred to me as being his eldest son. That's about it." Vegeta said quietly, unsure why he had the need to explain to Goku his personal and financial situation with the terrible Frieza.</p>
      <p>"...Why?"</p>
      <p>Vegeta shook his head that he closed his eyes in order to remain calm: "I do not want to talk about it, Kakarrot. Drop the conversation here and don't you ever bring it up again in my presence," he said with mercy. The damage has been done yet he did not want to admit that Goku did the right action of making him surrender all the zeni to Frieza's henchmen because they could have done the worse by beating him up in humiliation of his own shitty apartment. A detail that wasn't mentioned but has already happened on multiple occasions that Vegeta did ended up in the hospital bedridden due to the severity of the wounds. The Ginyu Force had been sent sometimes but the worse beating would be the one coming from Frieza in the flesh.</p>
      <p>"Vegeta, you are my best friend, close to becoming another brother to me. I know this Frieza character bothers you to no measure. What's going on? Tell me," Goku said that he just grew concerned. There was more to this weird visits regarding Frieza.</p>
      <p>Vegeta sighed and brought a hand to cover his irritated face; he knew perfectly where this conversation was rightfully headed, "Kakarrot, please…just drop it," he said containing himself. Please was a fancy word that he doesn't often use in his vocabulary. Whenever he uses it depending on the situation, the older Saiyan was to be taken seriously.</p>
      <p>"I will not drop the case until you tell me why Freeza and those two men make your life a living hell!" Goku was being stubborn and insistent.</p>
      <p>"Fuck off!" Vegeta was pissed to the point that he had raised his voice to the other younger Saiyan. "I will not tell you anything! This business only concerns my father and I so stay out of it, you big-headed moron!"</p>
      <p>"Vegeta, I just want to help you!" Goku insisted on the angry and stubborn Vegeta. "Together we can come up with a permanent solution!"</p>
      <p>"I never asked for your help! Stop playing the hero and savior of the people, Kakarrot! You are not perfect nor will you ever be one! You are nothing but a defective man-child moron who hit himself hard in the head in the past! You piss me off with your freaking "Mary Sue" satire when you poke your nose in every person's business and tend to fix their problems!"</p>
      <p>Goku worked hard to keep himself under control while he took in the venom each spoken word contained. His self-control on his resentment wanted to slip and beat Vegeta into a bloody pulp; something inside him wanted to hurt Vegeta badly for his hurtful words. Goku was mortally terrified of this abnormal bloodthirsty urge to hurt—no, to murder Vegeta right from where he was standing with his own bare hands. '<em>Kamisama! Grandpa, please! Don't let the inner demons from the seventh ring of HFIL take over my mind and do something I would forever regret!' </em>Goku prayed in his mind for Kamisama's divine powers for his sanity and tried to hold on to his grandfather's teachings in the martial arts as if it were his living-breathing bible. When those urges tried to take the course and flow in his veins, he feared that he was not himself but another person. That other person was more than capable of hurting his loved ones and innocent people! He aptly named that other being as <strong>Goku Black</strong>. This gained knowledge of his other personality harmed Goku over the recent years, and the fact that he was that sadistic, brutal, cold, and heartless bastard scared him senseless.</p>
      <p>Goku went back to reality as he witnessed the following: Vegeta's breathing became rigid and he started to cough from the lack of air in his lungs, looking like he was catching signs of asthma. He rushed to his side to his aid forgetting completely about his inner demon attempting to possess him, "Vegeta! Are you okay!?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah…it's nothing. It will go away…" Vegeta managed to talk between the coughing fits, brushing Goku's helping hands aside. "Go away. I'm angry at you, remember?"</p>
      <p>"I will not leave you in this condition; you were almost out of breath and no one else would've been here to take you to the hospital if something worse happened to you."</p>
      <p>"Kakarrot, for the last time, I'm fine now! You can stop acting like an annoying nurse now!"</p>
      <p>"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay," Goku finally gave up on helping Vegeta out with his problems…at least for now.</p>
      <p>"By the way, did you find her?" Vegeta came with the unexpected question. He had recovered his breathing, which was now at its normal and flowing rhythm.</p>
      <p>"Ah that… no, I wasn't able to find your fiancée. I'll try again tomorrow though."</p>
      <p>Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "I see…Give me the truck keys. I need to do an important errand."</p>
      <p>Meanwhile, Bulma and Chichi were at The Beauty Parlor after going out shopping for new clothes. They were currently doing their manicure and pedicure with specialists after doing their respective hairs.</p>
      <p>"Bulma! Are you sure with everything we did during the afternoon, we will now be able to find our life partners?"</p>
      <p>"Yup! For real, Chichi! We must polish our presentation so our search becomes less difficult and a lot easier! Tell me this, are you thinking of actually wearing the little black dress you got for your birthday last year?"</p>
      <p>"No way! Only the…the, um…eh, shameless women wear it."</p>
      <p>"Oh c'mon, Chi! You are too young to wear anything coming out from my great granny's closet! Not even my mom would ever wear them!"</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, Bulma. Those clothes that come from "your great granny's closet" are the clothing that I feel comfortable in. Neither you nor anyone else will make me dress like them, and they don't even have respect for themselves."</p>
      <p>"You are as stubborn as a mule. That's why no man ever comes close to you."</p>
      <p>"Look who's talking. Why do you want me to wear that hideous and scanty dress for anyway?"</p>
      <p>"Didn't I tell you? There will be a new club opening tonight."</p>
      <p>"Bulma, you know I don't like those types of places."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I know that, but it is only this one-time. Besides, the security at the joint is to the MAX."</p>
      <p>"That is what you said last time when two men actually kidnapped us and my fists got us out of the danger that night…Fine then, I'll go with you…You must know my conditions."</p>
      <p>"Right, conditions, smoditions. Blah-blah and yadda-yadda."</p>
      <p>Vegeta returned to the apartment three hours later, wearing new clothes that he bought possibly at the mall. He wore a dark brown button shirt with short sleeves with the first three buttons already unbuttoned. His pants were a beige color and his shoes were leather, almost matching the same color of the shirt he wore.</p>
      <p>"Well, someone looks handsome," Goku complimented all the way from the kitchen.</p>
      <p>Vegeta threw a shopping bag at Goku and he caught the flying shopping bag without letting it fall to the floor. "In two hours, a new dance club will open in the upper town. Most of the rich people will go there and you know what that means," he crossed his arms to his chest. "Go on now, go get yourself changed; I will give you further details in the truck."</p>
      <p>One shower and a change into the new clothing later…</p>
      <p>"Hey, Vegeta, are you sure I must wear these duds? I feel like I'm in a monkey suit," Goku had gone out of his room, wearing the new clothes. He wore a white jacket with an orange shirt underneath. His pants were the same color as the jacket, and his belt was a brown color along with his shoes. He felt rather strange wearing the clothing since it was not his style; heck, he was not even a fashion follower! He only wore simple and normal clothes on a regular basis.</p>
      <p>"That is how rich people dress up more or less, Kakarrot."</p>
      <p>"Wow, Vegeta. How do you know so much about their lifestyle?"</p>
      <p>"I just do," Vegeta replied simply and put his hands in his pockets. "I assume we are ready to leave."</p>
      <p>"Yup, no doubt about it," Goku nodded his head as he went to follow behind Vegeta, who was already by the front door's entrance "By the way, Vegeta, where did you get the money to buy the flashy clothes?"</p>
      <p>"Let's just say I asked for a personal loan," Vegeta said as Goku was closing the front door with his own set of keys.</p>
      <p>Famous last words: "Did anyone see my paycheck!?" Baikamaru was desperate at West Burger and Tacos as he looked frantically for his own paycheck.</p>
      <p>Back immediately to Goku and Vegeta:</p>
      <p>"Now, a question I'm going to ask you, Vegeta: why do you insist on going out to this dance club?" Goku asked his best friend while the two of them were walking down the flight of stairs of the apartment complex.</p>
      <p>In Bulma's apartment-pent house, "Bulma, please enlighten me once and for all about your persistence for going to this specific club," Chichi said to her best friend while she was applying makeup to her face. Both were already showered and changed into the new clothes they bought together in the mall right before the Beauty Parlor.</p>
      <p>Vegeta had stopped in his tracks to look at Goku in the eyes: "I am certain that I will find her, Kakarrot. Usually, I don't believe in fate but I have a feeling she will be there: the woman who will get me out of my misery," he made a cocky smirk on his face/ "She will be very useful and resourceful; I will not get rid of her too easily," he added significantly.</p>
      <p>Goku remained quiet at the answer, and he kept staring hard at Vegeta.</p>
      <p>Bulma thought for a minute before looking at Chichi to give her a logical explanation after she placed her earrings on each of her ears, "I am absolutely sure I will find the love of my life in that club, Chichi. The heart tells me so…it is like it is my destiny to go there and meet my soul mate in person," she said before putting her hands on her chest, where her heart was beating at a normal rate, "I had this hunch ever since I found out about the club opening on my phone this morning." She then smiled at a quiet Chichi and put her hands on her lap, "Don't worry, I am also sure you will find your future husband in the same place. That's why I wanted you to wear the little black dress, so he would find you in a speedy blink of an eye."</p>
      <p>Chichi rolled her eyes as Bulma gave her a suggestive wink, "Bulma, please. When it comes to love, the other accepts you as who you are, skin deep, and not appearances."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, love works strangely in mysterious ways and maybe even for you since you are so old fashioned."</p>
      <p>"What did you just say?" Chichi glared at Bulma with a raised and clenched fist.</p>
      <p>"Nothing!" Bulma laughed nervously and lifted her hands as a sign of peace. She just remembered the important detail of not messing, joking, or angering Chichi any further than she was. "Let's finish up or we will be late to meet our darling hubbys!"</p>
      <p>"Wait. Why don't we invite Krillin, Tien, and Yajirobe as well?" Chichi suggested the idea, as she regained her calm and composure.</p>
      <p>Bulma nodded in agreement so that way she could finish applying her own makeup, "Good idea, Chi! But, please, don't invite Master Roshi. I don't want last time to hit the repeat button."</p>
      <p>Chichi took out her own C-Phone from her purse and began to dial first Krillin's C-Phone number. She put the smartphone in her ear when she was done and waited for an answer on the other line until it was picked up, "Hello? Krillin?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Krillin? Who is Krillin? I think you have dialed the wrong number."</em></p>
      <p>"…Oh, well…I apologize."</p>
      <p>"<em>No problem." </em></p>
      <p>And the phone on the other line hung up immediately.</p>
      <p>Chichi looked at her C-Phone with both of her hands in utter disbelief, "How funny…A woman answered Krillin's phone…" She looked at an also utterly disbelieved Bulma. "Do you know what that actually means?"</p>
      <p>The two of them thought for a minute and thirty extra seconds upon reaching a conclusion:</p>
      <p>"KRILLIN HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND!"</p>
      <p>Perhaps they spoke too soon...</p>
      <p>'<em>Who is this 'Krillin'…?' </em>Android #18 contemplated hard on this Krillin person. She happened to be the one who answered Krillin's C-Phone since the ringing smartphone device was left abandoned on the bar counter where she was sitting in a fine bar and restaurant in the downtown area of West City. "Who the hell is this Krillin?" she said out loud, starting to become impatient. She was so stressed that she couldn't think clearly and had a few alcoholic drinks for her therapy.</p>
      <p>"Miss, everybody knows him around the globe," the waiter behind the bar counter spoke to her. "It is really a shame that you don't even have the slightest idea who he is."</p>
      <p>"What are you getting at, waiter?" 18 gave the know-it-all waiter a cold and annoyed look. "Out with it."</p>
      <p>"I mean Krillin is the idiot that you personally rejected no more than ten minutes ago," he explained to the half human-android. To give relevant support to his words, he took out of nowhere the Millionaire People: May Edition. When he opened the magazine, he searched for an article and handed it over to her, "Take a load of this."</p>
      <p>18 took the magazine reluctantly with one of her hands. When she read the article written about Krillin in the magazine, her eyes widened in surprise: <em>'"</em>It can't be…Impossible," she said as everything started to make sense for her. Indeed, Krillin was the same man she had rejected, as the waiter rightfully said. It all started when Krillin was looking at her with 'love-at-first-sight' eyes from his seat that was three seats apart from her. He had difficulty making his approach to her and talk to her since he felt shy and unconfident. 18 had noticed this and quickly misjudged him; he was short in height, bald-headed, and his attire shouted HUMILITY. But the important detail about him was that he seemed to be nothing but a poor man who earned little zeni.</p>
      <p>To reject him, 18 had looked coldly at him in the eyes and said the following to him, as she remembered the little conversation that had occurred between them:</p>
      <p>"<em>Excuse me but, what the hell are you looking at? It is rude to stare at people."</em></p>
      <p>"<em>I-I…I'm sorry. But your beauty had captivated me when you entered this place earlier through the door. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."</em></p>
      <p>"<em>You think you can win me over with your cheap talk?"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>But I-"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>I would never give you a chance, not even in HFIL. Just look at you: you are a straightforward loser. Do me the favor of retiring out of my sight. You are not my type."</em></p>
      <p>And Krillin left the bar, keeping the cold and hurtful words in his mind…and with a broken heart.</p>
      <p>"Krillin is one of the most successful entrepreneurs in Capsule Corp and he is the ex-chief director of West City Bank that this city ever had in its history," 18 dropped her train of thought to look again at the speaking waiter, "His zeni grows and keeps growing like a weed in his bank account. The woman that gets to marry him will have the world at her feet and live off like a queen." The resourceful waiter turned to look at the direction of the door entrance of the bar with a smug look on his face. "Speaking of second chances…"</p>
      <p>Krillin came back through the front door of the bar. He looked like he was searching for an item of his.</p>
      <p>18 looked at the waiter in surprise, who mouthed: "Go get him, girl." Without losing any more of her time, 18 took the C-Phone in her hand, stood up from her seat and walked hastily, but with discretion, towards the back of the mid short entrepreneur. "Excuse me."</p>
      <p>Krillin turned around to find the Ice Queen that he called Elsa in his mind from 30 minutes ago.... except this Elsa was ill-mannered. While he was mentally on the subject, he could also associate his ex, Maron Clark, with Anna for her cheerful and airhead personality except that she loved shopping and she was very popular with the guys that it was disturbing at times...Luckily, she didn't share her older sister's temper! Aside from the fantasy movie jokes, he was blushing that he forgot instantly the horrible words that Elsa had said to him. She was standing right in front of him of all people and that was what mattered at most!</p>
      <p>"Please, listen to me. I apologize for what I said to you back there…you were looking for your phone, right? Is this it?" 18 showed him what he was looking for.</p>
      <p>"Yes, it is. Thanks a lot," Krillin took the C-Phone and put it away in one of his pockets. Then there was an awkward silence…Krillin didn't know what else to do. Here he was with Elsa, the most beautiful woman at his side, and he had cold feet, but he was trying to not let him bother him anyways.</p>
      <p>18 looked at him and rolled her eyes inwardly; he needed a boost and obligatory help on meeting women. She used the opportunity to set their meeting in motion, "Hey, how about we sit around somewhere together and chat for a while to get to know each other better?"</p>
      <p>"Y-yes, o-of course, miss."</p>
      <p>"Please, call me 18 because it is my preferred name. My real name is Lazuli Aurora though,"</p>
      <p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, 18," Krillin smiled brightly because 18 somehow inspired him some confidence to talk into the unknown. "And may I say what an odd name for someone so beautiful like you."</p>
      <p>"Blame my insane adoptive father, who may rest in the depths of HFIL. He gave me the name, replaced my life, and everything else. But enough about him, let's talk about another topic. "</p>
      <p>"Yes, we can talk about whatever you want."</p>
      <p>Since Krillin was a people person and learned a little of psychology in West City College, he quickly deduced that she never had a good relationship with her adoptive father. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that 18 was difficult, hard to read and couldn't possibly have a healthy relationship with other people. He felt pity for her as he was also intrigued by her unique beauty. He hoped that by offering her his friendship would help her to heal her emotional wound in order to make her a better person in the future.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A\N: And there you have it, folks! Pardon my Frozen jokes as 18 and Maron do remind me of Elsa and Anna, respectively. lol Krillin will have a new girlfriend on the way after leaving the famous Maron Clark, who in this fic, is actually named Maron Clark Briefs! In this fic and for the sake of the plot, Maron is Bulma's and Tights's younger sister and she'll be around very soon!</p><p>Chapter 4 will come no later than next week for revisions like grammar corrections and if I need to add new details as I did with this chapter (tentatively by Monday).</p><p>The History and Evolution Channel now brings you:</p><p>The Tuffles and The Saiyans: Two Species, One Planet</p><p>The Tuffle race was renowned for its remarkable capability of creating and developing technology and was the founding fathers of advanced science. The Saiyan race was renowned for its ruthless and power-hungry nature. The two species were different from one another but somehow lived in peace on Planet Plant.</p><p>One day, the Saiyans wanted to overthrow the Tuffles and take over the planet for them to govern with their own laws, with the Tuffles as their slaves. The Saiyans were tired of living like a barbaric species in caves, fighting to obtain their food, and the Tuffles were using them for the purpose of research and experimentation only, with death as the result of the experiments.</p><p>The Tuffles didn't agree with the Saiyans' view, and the disagreement led eventually to a war declaration. It broke the peace treaty that was already forgotten by their blinding hatred. The Saiyans initiated the attack on the Tuffles with their ability to blast energy from their hands, their brutal combat nature and experience, and the ability to transform into giant apes called Oozarus. The Tuffles had to rely heavily on their technology and high intelligence to fight back the brutal, tactical, and bloodthirsty Saiyans.</p><p>After the long-intense war between the Tuffles and the Saiyans, the Saiyans won the war thanks to King Begita leading them to victory the entire time with his outstanding charisma. He took over the wasteland battlefield-like Planet Plant and renamed it as Planet Begitasei. The Tuffles' technology was what was left of the latter race. The Saiyans mastered it, and they went from a barbaric species to smart technologic-adapted beings. With said technology in their hands, they created the space pods, which they were able to fly anywhere in the universe. The Saiyans became so ambitious that they conquered other residing planets. They were feared among the entire galaxy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, people! Thanks for all the heart-warming love and support that have been given so far! I need more, ok? lol</p><p>And remember, all editing credits go to aria710! Google her own DBZ fanfic works and you won't regret it!</p><p>I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Use PPE and practice social distancing out there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>On the way of reaching their destination as he was driving the black pick-up truck on the night road, Vegeta made a pit stop at the first gas station he found with his 20\20 peripheral vision. The large vehicle had only a few liters of gasoline to spare in its tank. He and Goku still had several kilometers ahead before reaching their destination. The club was located in the upper town of West City, and the two of them were still located somewhere between downtown and midtown.</p><p>"And off we go! The truck's all set!" Goku chirped as he mounted back in the truck. He had gotten out of the vehicle and filled up the gasoline tank while Vegeta stayed inside in the driver's seat: "We can leave whenever you want," he then closed the front passenger's door.</p><p>"Hmph. This old junk consumes more gasoline than a private jet and a spaceship together," Vegeta nearly complained since he was the one who paid the gasoline for a total of 200 zeni. He and Goku had driven this truck for twelve long years. He changed the topic with enthusiasm filling his voice, "I can feel it, Kakarrot. For once in my life, becoming rich is just around the corner. When I get to be wealthy once again, I am getting myself that shiny sports car of the year and also getting rid of this old junk."</p><p>Goku raised an eyebrow at what his ears were hearing: "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Vegeta remained quiet upon hearing the other's innocent question as if he didn't know how to come up with his own answer… "I meant that in my previous past life, I was a prince of a once powerful and conquering planet. I used to do as much as I pleased with my royal fortune. I am believed to be the reincarnation and righteous embodiment of that prince—he is my ancestor, for short. My father used to tell me I looked exactly like him…and he was right. But I curse the fate that I get to carry out in my life instead. How I envy that asshole; he was born and died rich. His tomb was made out of pure gold and diamonds!"</p><p>Oooookay…Goku didn't know what Vegeta was talking about back there. Vegeta was comparing himself with the deceased Prince of the entire Saiyan race from the extinct and isolated Planet Begitasei. It was given the royal highness was powerful and famous among the entire galaxy; he had a fortune and a harem full of attractive concubines. Most men on Planet Earth attempted to be just like Prince Begita The Third, but was Vegeta himself claiming to be the righteous reincarnation of his so-called ancestor? It was out the question.</p><p>"I understand what you are saying, Vegeta. Are you really sure you are not hiding something you don't want to share with the whole world?"</p><p>"Yes, I am completely sure of that," Vegeta coughed a little and changed the subject for the second time this night. "Anyways, I'm going to give you further information about what we are going to do at the dance club. That place will be loaded with rich and famous people. That is why it is not another one of those shitty cheap places with a bad reputation."</p><p>"At that place, there will be various types of women with money. Like professionals, retired, widows, married, still living with their parents, those whom won the lottery, heirs, those whom receive a pension every month—"</p><p>"And the list goes on, correct. Both of us will go there and separate to mingle with them. We'll go one by one, and we will ask her questions to strike a conversation. The theme topic must revolve around zeni. If she has lots of it, we'll keep her on the list, but if she has little zeni, make a prompt distance from her."</p><p>"What if they ask us what we do for a living?" Goku made a good question to know-it-all Vegeta; people from high society always asked that type of question right after looking at outer appearances.</p><p>Vegeta had almost forgotten one detail: no fancy rich person would ever come near a fast-food worker and a jack of all trades. That was sure. "I'm glad you brought that up. I'll tell them that I am an entrepreneur with the goal to start a corporation and be the president. You, on the other hand…can tell them you are a foreign and exotic model," he said that because he couldn't think of a better occupation for Goku. He was a college dropout and unable to find a stable job since most of West City employers hired candidates with a college degree or certain knowledgeable skills that Goku did not possess. West City was known for being a state of the art technological city for its advancements and competitive corporations like the renowned Capsule Corporation. Instead of bothering himself with earning the required skills to get jobs posted in the newspaper's classifieds, Goku had settled for running errands and doing certain jobs that required brute strength and\or physical type of work, and being a food tester (hell, he would do that one for free). His types of jobs were the ones that did not require much intelligence, or even required thinking. Then again, he could also pose for pictures since he was handsome, tall, and had a great physical body.</p><p>"Wait a minute. Isn't that the job you were studying back in college before?" Goku asked timely.</p><p>"Yes, Kakarrot…" Vegeta sighed with the regret that came along with the words. The career that he was going to pretend to be was actually what he had studied in West City College four years ago. He was one year away from graduating with a bachelor's degree in Business Administration and Entrepreneurship with a minor concentration in Public Relations, and he had a perfect GPA. "…Then again, I'm going back to college to pick up from where I left off after I get married to the wealthy woman."</p><p>"But that means you are going to have the lifestyle of a married man and you wouldn't be able to concentrate much on your studies."</p><p>Goku brought Vegeta another valid point to consider. Vegeta wondered what to do with his annoying future wife: throw her off a random cliff so she goes bouncing back to Kamisama as a defective product…or keep her fine and handicapped after throwing her off the same cliff.</p><p>With the gals, Bulma drove her own vehicle to the same club from another route. Chichi, in the meantime, was occupying herself in the front passenger's seat with her own C-Phone after she had finished dialing a telephone number.</p><p>"That does it; I'm giving up this time" Chichi said after pressing the END button of her C-Phone on her lap. It was the fifth consecutive time of dialing Yajirobe's telephone number, and she never got an answer from the other line. She began pressing another telephone number on her C-Phone: "I'm gonna call Tien instead."</p><p>Bulma scoffed upon hearing the name of one of her friends: "Don't bother yourself; he is a workaholic, remember? He might be working himself tonight until midnight AND work the next day in the morning," she explained to Chichi.</p><p>"I don't get it…why would Tien work himself to exhaustion in a fast food joint when Chiaotzu makes a lot more money than him?"</p><p>"What! Say what!" Bulma's mouth went down at that. How could Chiaotzu make more zeni than Tien? He was only a high school midget! "Say that again now!"</p><p>"Didn't you know that? Chiaotzu makes a bundle of zeni these days thanks to that new sauce product he came up in a kitchen one day."</p><p>"No, I didn't know that…No wonder I hadn't seen the little guy lately. Well now, thank Kamisama those two are gonna live life as they deserve to without worries with Chiaotzu's Awesome Sauce. Now if only Tien would ever stop over-working his butt off. He's stubborn, hard-working and very independent, you know?"</p><p>Chichi agreed with Bulma with a nod: "Yeah, it's just the way he is. He just doesn't like the easy life nor is he used to it."</p><p>Suddenly, Bulma's eyes sparked in enthusiasm: "This is it, Chi! We are almost there! I can see the joint!" She announced as they passed by the dance club location. Many people were outside of the door making a line. She then went to the valet parking spot service and stopped before a large Hummer vehicle. They had to make the first line of ten cars in order to get the vehicle parked by the valet attendant.</p><p>Chichi sighed in disbelief: "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, Bulma…"</p><p>"Oh, will you lighten up already! You'll see! Our future husbands will be in there waiting only for us," Bulma giggled with a schoolgirl type of smile on her face and felt giddy in her seat. "And I bet one-hundred and one percent that they're both total hunky-hotties! Just imagine! Only reserved for us!"</p><p>"I beg to differ on this one," Chichi said stubbornly as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to her chest. It wasn't that she did not want to believe in finding her soul mate at the dance club tonight; she just didn't agree with Bulma's view of the upcoming situation. That was all there was to it.</p><p>A naughty smirk grew slowly on Bulma's bright lip glossed lips, "Did I also mention they're like wild and horny animals in bed? We are not gonna be innocent virgins anymore, and we will be rejoicing night after night!"</p><p>"BULMA! ENOUGH ALREADY WITH YOUR SICK TWISTED FANTASY, WILL YA!" Chichi exploded with a red blush covering her entire angry-pissed face.</p><p>Bulma only laughed her butt off at the explosive response of her naughty comment. It was just gold talking about sex and guys around her prudish and old-fashioned best friend.</p><p>Chichi wanted to punch Bulma in her general direction but only limited herself to shoot her a fierce look since Bulma was the only one of the two that knew how to operate the vehicle. She didn't know how to drive a car to her demise since she mostly relied on her chauffer or a taxi driver to drive her around West City. She huffed to open the passenger's door and looked back at Bulma, "I'm gonna go over to the line and wait for you there, okay?"</p><p>Bulma remained in silence as s Chichi got out of the vehicle to walk over to the growing line of the establishment and slammed the door shut. "What has gotten to her all of the sudden? I wonder..." she got somewhat worried for Chichi.</p><p>One hour later, Vegeta arrived to the same destination as the girls at last: <strong>West Zone Club</strong>. He drove the pick-up truck all the way to a parking lot that was located a few blocks down. The said parking lot was wide and had many vehicles stationed.</p><p>This had brightened Goku's curiosity and he began to question Vegeta's doing, "Why are you parking the truck so far away?" He had to ask this. There was a valet parking service across the street of the club.</p><p>"I would not give the task to the valet parking boy at the club. Instead of taking it to the valet parking like every other car parked out there, he could take this old junk straight to the junkyard bin," Vegeta explained to him matter-of-factly, not wanting to remember the last time said occasion happened. He was accommodating the pick-up truck to park it in reverse between two other cars. He went on until the front of the truck was facing forward and turned off the engine.</p><p>Goku got out of the truck first to go ahead to the new club's entrance to wait in the line for him and Vegeta. He stopped in his tracks nearby the club's building just to stare and agape at the awaiting line. It was so long that it was hard to give an accurate description of how extended it was with the people waiting to enter the joint.</p><p>"Oh my goodness! There are a lot of people here!" Goku exclaimed, his expression like a child lost in the city zoo.</p><p>"Hmph. It seems like you have never been in a place like this," Vegeta had managed to catch up with the other male. When he reached Goku's side, he crossed his arms to his chest and a frown surfaced on his facial expression. Great… just great. He had a long wait to do: how he sinfully hated waiting with a passion.</p><p>Goku looked at Vegeta in wonder and put a hand under his chin while the other hand went under the other arm's elbow: "Well…now that you mention it, I'm not positively sure of that. Come to think of it, I think I really have been to these types of places before," he thought out loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Somehow, he felt awfully familiar with the idea of coming to visit similar places like club dances, bars, and pubs. It was most likely <strong>Goku Black</strong> doing.</p><p>Vegeta raised an eyebrow in the effect of what he had just heard coming from Goku's blabbering mouth: "What the hell? You are not having a déjà vu experience on me, are you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Goku grinned at him, "Although, I'm fine." At that last word, he put one of his hands on his head as he shut his eyes and used the wall of the shop behind him to support himself with his other hand.</p><p>"You know, you are a bad liar: the worst kind there is," Vegeta said in irritation as Goku groaned at the possible severe headache he was currently feeling.</p><p>"I'm okay…This happens to me on occasions. I try to remember something or a memory," he said in a low voice. "It happened before we met each other."</p><p>When Vegeta heard this from Goku, his mind took him back to the past…</p><p>
  <em>Back on that fateful day on that snowy park in North City, the nine-year-old Vegeta sat alone on one of the solitary park benches. He ate at that time one of the four Meals of Happiness he stole from an unnamed fast-food restaurant (West Burguer and Tacos, ironically). He wasn't a thief but he had to steal food for a good reason! He was hungry and he was dying from it. Enough said. </em>
  <em>Anyhow, he didn't have someone else to look after or a place to stay, and he had little zeni in his reach. As much he didn't want to admit it, he was all alone in this city. Sure, there was Freeza but that was the last person he'd ever go to. Actually, he ran away from Freeza, even though he had Vegeta's custody since he didn't have any of his parents with him or any other relative. Tarble wasn't with him anymore; he went to another place in the world. </em>
  <em>He sighed deeply as a pause of eating his meal in solitude and quiet. There wasn't a single soul in this park; it was Christmas Eve though. He never told a soul this: he was never fond of the loneliness and the silence. He had never felt so lonely in his life, and the cold of this winter temperature was terrible. The jacket he was wearing wasn't much help to keep him warm much longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta looked up to the sky; the snow was falling little by little from the grey clouds. If Kamisama was up there looking at him above the highest tower…No, it was stupid. This was really plain foolish of him to ever make a wish to an 'existing' higher being. He decided that after his father's death, there was no omnipotent god up there. </em>
  <em>On the other hand, if there were actually a Kamisama up there, then he would be together with both of his parents and his only brother in their cozy and warm home… Or maybe his father was on a job travel meeting like every other Christmas…And his mother would be reuniting with her friends, acquaintances and other important people; she never leaved the house in the first place …or Tarble would be doing some sort of Christmas volunteering for the unfortunate or he simply would be playing with the neighbors' kids... Nevertheless, none of that existed any longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Life isn't fair,' Vegeta thought with a frown on his childish face as he lost himself in his thoughts of his family. </em>
  <em>Wishful thinking was starting to get </em>
  <em>to </em>
  <em>him…making </em>
  <em>him </em>
  <em>weak…wanting to cry out for his family. Vegeta lowered his head to wipe out the upcoming tears with his left free hand. No, he mustn't. He must be strong: for them and especially for himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta looked at the sky one last time with a stoic look. If only a human soul would appear in this forsaking solitary park so that he wouldn't feel lonelier by the given and fleeting minutes. Anyone would do, really! He would exchange his food and his little zeni if he had to!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta finally decided against this nonsense. He must eat his food; it was getting quite cold due to the snowing weather and-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey! Where did HE come from all of a sudden? </em>
  <em>Vegeta glared at another hungry boy standing before him with clothes barely appropriate for facing the hectic weather condition head-on. He was a younger boy of five and a half years of age and he </em>
  <em>was </em>
  <em>staring at him with the same hunger bestowed within him."What are you looking at, brat?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hey, you got food with you," the boy with the strange hairdo pointed with a finger to the boxes Vegeta had with him by the side of the park bench. He wiped the drool that hang on the corner of his mouth.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, I do. So what if I got food for myself?" he said rudely.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, right... Grandpa always said to show my bestest manners and be polite to others. Uh, could you give me some, please? I'm very hungry—I haven't eaten anything in a week. I've been walking around and—"</em></p><p>"<em>It had taken me a lot of effort to get this! Get your own meal and get out of my sight, silly brat!"</em></p><p>"<em>But I'm so hungry!" The kid started to cry out of hunger, "Why are you a meanie-face! It's not nice!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Vegeta growled; he hated a lot of things in this cruel dark world and one of them was boys and girls crying a river over such stupid and insignificant things: "Very well then! I will give you some of my stash of food if you stop crying at once!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Really? Thanks a bunch! From now on, you're my  very best friend!" The boy exclaimed happily that he gave a toothy grin.</em></p><p>
  <em>Vegeta made a short grunt and began to distribute his share of the food as promised. However, he only gave the other Meal of Happiness. Apparently, it was not enough to satisfy the kid's mighty hunger </em>
  <em>and </em>
  <em>that caused the kid to complain. Vegeta decided to ignore him by eating his own meal, making the other cry again. Vegeta screamed out in frustration and handed over two more Meal of Happiness. The other stopped his tears and ate gleefully; a full stomach </em>
  <em>was</em>
  <em> the equivalent of a happy heart. Vegeta learned one important and valuable lesson from this situation. When he became a grown adult, he will not have children under any cause, motive, reason or circumstances.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So, what's your name, friend?"</em></p><p>"<em>You and I will never be friends, all right? I don't associate myself with small runts such as you."</em></p><p>"<em>Is that a yes?"</em></p><p>"…"</p><p>"<em>No?"</em></p><p>"…"</p><p>" <em>Maybe? "</em></p><p>"…"</p><p>"<em>Tomorrow, yeah?"</em></p><p>"…<em>Vegeta."</em></p><p>"<em>Wait… that's it?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes…that's it. I would like to be called by my last name. My first name is not very important for anyone else to know," Vegeta's voice descended lower: "Or to name me with for that matter."</em></p><p>
  <em>Even though it</em>
  <em> was supposed to be a melancholic moment for Vegeta, Goku laughed in amusement as if he were an emotional retard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta scowled; it was not funny to laugh at one's misery! The foolish preschool brat! "What are you laughing at?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your name is a vegetable!"</em></p><p>"<em>I am not named after a vegetable, idiot! My name has great importance to my family!"</em></p><p>"<em>If it makes you feel any better, my name's Goku but my big brother Radditz insists that my real name is Kakarrot."</em></p><p>
  <em>Vegeta laughed that his expression softened…keyword: a little."Kakarrot is a name derived from carrots."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh well, at least you are laughing," Goku said in good nature. He found Vegeta interesting and wanted to ask him more questions about himself. Vegeta acted almost mature for his age and elusive. Oh and Vegeta was also a rude and unfriendly boy. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where are your parents?"</em></p><p>"<em>My father is burning in the depths of hell. As for my mother…I wouldn't know."</em></p><p>
  <em>Goku blinked his eyes in confusion at the morbid response that he barely caught on to and scratched his little head: "In hell? Whatzzat?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>He's dead."</em></p><p>"<em>What do you mean by that?"</em></p><p>"<em>He's in eternal sleep, Vegeta sighed; this "Kakarrot" or "Goku" kid sure liked to play 20 Questions and Counting.</em></p><p>"<em>Ah, I think I get now what you mean…I don't remember my own parents. My grandpa fell in that same sleep. It has been a week and he hasn't woken up yet to eat the breakfast I made for him. His food got cold and all..."</em></p><p>"<em>That's how life is: everyone is born to only suffer and die in the end…What about your brother?"</em></p><p>"<em>He visits me sometimes cuz he doesn't live with me and Grandpa-"</em></p><p>"<em>Grandpa and I."</em></p><p>
  <em>And that's how they spent Christmas Eve together</em>
  <em>-</em>
  <em> talking about a little bit of life in general…until a 20-year-old Nappa appeared eventually and took both of them to his own house to spend the night. Vegeta later that night questioned the existence of Santa Claus, his presence and his reindeers since he was up that night waiting for his so-called presents…and never got one.</em>
</p><p>"Are you done dealing with your personal headache now?"</p><p>"Yup. I'm a whole lot better," Goku flashed him a genuine smile as a sign to confirm he was okay and ready to go on for the rest of the night. "Thanks for worrying, Vegeta."</p><p>Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. What was that fool actually thinking? "Says who? I just asked you in case your headache goes on through the night. I would have to take your sorry moronic ass back to the apartment and cancel the mission," he put his hands in each pocket of his pants. "It doesn't matter now; you are better as far as I can see now," with that, he walked ahead to the line all the way to the end.</p><p>Vegeta was worried for him…his damn pride wouldn't allow him to show his emotions to the public, and he usually masked his face with an emotionless one or anger.</p><p>"Kakarrot! Are you coming or not!"</p><p>"Coming!" Goku ran after his best friend to not be left behind.</p><p>Meanwhile:</p><p>"Oh my, I haven't seen a line this long since the last World Martial Arts Tournament," Chichi commented as she looked at her surroundings. Then, she looked at her distracted best friend, "Bulma?"</p><p>"Huh?" She responded at once from her distracted trance.</p><p>"Are you with me? You are zoning out on me."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, Chi. I was thinking of the dream I had last night…I dreamed about the death sequence of Buruma, the forbidden Tuffle lover of Prince Begita, the Saiyan Prince. She looked a lot like me."</p><p>Chichi understood what Bulma was getting at. In an odd way, Chichi admired Buruma, who may rest eternally in peace. She was the symbol of strong women who fight for their cause and beliefs. Alone, she stood against a powerful and mighty prince that she knew she didn't have the chance to defeat with brute strength.</p><p>"I dreamed a fragment of her last moment alive. Prince Begita commanded to begin her execution because of popular demand. A Saiyan like excutioner executed her with a slow energy blast. Why would I dream about this? It felt…so real: the emotions, the moment..."</p><p>"Maybe you remember learning this in a history class back in school…?"</p><p>"Yeah…maybe I do."</p><p>Chichi put a reassuring hand on Bulma's right shoulder: "Don't think too hard now, ok? I wouldn't want you to get like this."</p><p>Nevertheless, she was ignored by Bulma since she went back to thinking in her own head, ignoring every living and breathing thing that surrounded her.</p><p>"Okay…she is flying on the Nimbus Cloud," Chichi said under her breath after throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. There was no way to deal with a brooding Bulma. Sadly, it was a lost cause. She then looked up to the line in front of them; they had only three people before them and it was moving and so were they. They were close enough to enter inside West Zone Club. At the entrance were two bouncers. Not only were they guarding the entrance, but they also reviewed every person's ID. A person's ID was a requirement to enter; people with a fake identification or under the age of 21 were not allowed inside, including any suspicious characters. These bouncers were highly trained and experienced for the job in order to guarantee the maximum security of the joint.</p><p>Vegeta and Goku were walking together at the opposite side of the line to get all the way to the end. Vegeta looked at the people in the line…</p><p>…at the same time, Bulma looked at the two handsome men walking over the line…</p><p>Black and blue eyes met again in a staring lock and time seemed to turn in slow motion. Their surroundings, the streets, the buildings, and everyone else seemed to dissolve and fade into nothingness around them. There were only them in this paradox of time and space. The owner of the blue eyes' heartbeat increased.</p><p>A brief dream sequence flashed into their separate minds:</p><p>
  <em>Sad and watery blue eyes looked at the powerful prince of all Saiyans and conqueror of the entire galaxy. The prince kept his cool and collected facade as his onyx eyes reflected something else coming from the inside. Tears escaped from the blue eyes as they disintegrated into thin air, along with the body. The prince could only watch emotionless as she disintegrated into ashes…</em>
</p><p>Then everything around both of them went back to normal.</p><p>"This is it now. We are almost inside," Chichi was talking again to a non-listening Bulma. She sighed after noticing this once again and tapped her best friend's shoulder. "Bulma? Bulma?"</p><p>"Wha?" Bulma looked like a zombie, or more precisely, since she was having a short attention span, a great impersonation of a person with ADD.</p><p>"I said we are almost inside the club," Chichi repeated slowly and carefully enough for Bulma to understand like she would do to one of her students when they wouldn't get a subject through their heads.</p><p>"Right, of course…" and the two of them moved on the line to meet with the bouncers.</p><p>"Did you see anyone interesting on the line?" Goku couldn't handle the boiling curiosity anymore. He swore he just saw Vegeta a moment ago, looking at something or, better yet, staring at someone while they were passing over the line. He observed in interest on how Vegeta stared at a woman as if he had found an interesting possession in the mall and was buying it with his own eyes.</p><p>Vegeta never looked back at Goku yet he kept walking up the pavement: "No. Have you?"</p><p>Goku shrugged his shoulder: "Same here," he before turning to think: <em>'I swear I just saw Vegeta looking straight at a woman in the line, never taking his eyes off her. Wait…did I ever see her before?'</em></p><p>Elsewhere, Maron Clark was enjoying her free day off in the West City Mall, shopping until dropping with Piccolo, her loyal bodyguard, as he carried all of her bags for her. That was until many of her fans found them walking around the clothing store area and began to ask for her autograph plus a picture with her. Of course, Maron decided to please each and every one of them while Piccolo made and kept the fan-line in order and in restraining control. Also, the press and the paparazzi came sometime during that to ask questions about Maron's current life, and her future works in the modeling business. The events went for a good long five hours.</p><p>The two of them went to a black stretch limousine that was stationed outside of the mall, near the parking lot, with the chauffeur waiting inside. Piccolo went on ahead to open the limousine's door for Maron to enter before him. He waited until she fully accommodated herself in the seat. He put in next the shopping bags inside of the vehicle. When he was about to take his own seat beside his female client, the paparazzi (the ones who came in late) came after them, fully loaded with their own sets of cameras, questions, and a notepad to scribble down the answers.</p><p>"I apologize but Miss Maron is feeling very worn-out and she doesn't want any more pictures taken or to ask her more trivial questions for today. Go on now, all of you, to harass another celebrity," with the cold look and severe words coming from Piccolo, the paparazzi obeyed each one of his spoken words. They pulled insane stunts to carry out their jobs. Last time some paparazzi did so under the sensitive nose of the Namekian bodyguard, let's just say each one of them had to visit the emergency room in the hospital for a couple of days.</p><p>"I give you the thumbs up for shooing them away, Mr. Piccolo. If I see another paparazzi in my sight, I'm gonna scream, like, you have no idea!" Maron thanked profusely Piccolo's intelligent actions and quick thinking to resolve the matter.</p><p>"It is part of my job," Piccolo simply said, closing the door.</p><p>"Where are we headed now, Miss Maron?" The chauffeur asked from the driver's seat.</p><p>"Home, Mr. Taxi Driver sir. I'm awfully tired as in dead tired; I had a long day…" Maron paused with her hand on her mouth to yawn, "After I get home, I'm gonna take a bubble bath with strawberry aromatherapy—and Mr. Piccolo will have the honor of preparing the bath for me!"</p><p>Piccolo just nodded, accepting quietly his next task to do upon reaching the apartment.</p><p>
  <strong>Thirty minutes later:</strong>
</p><p>"Ah, fabulous! Oh, Mr. Piccolo, what would I do without you?" Maron had inspected Piccolo's handiwork on preparing the giant bathtub with a bubble bath with much foam and surrounded by candlelight with a fresh scent of strawberry-vanilla. Being distracted by the fruity scent of the aroma-scented candle lights, Maron began to undo the belt of her white robe.</p><p>"I should leave now," Piccolo informed rather curtly.</p><p>Maron stopped briskly from getting undressed in front of him: "Oh, right! My bad!" And with that quick apology from her, Piccolo proceeded to leave. "Wait."</p><p>Piccolo stopped in his steps to peer over his shoulder when his ears captured the word, "Yes?"</p><p>There was an awkward type of silence.</p><p>Maron turned to face him and flashed a smile: "Never mind, okay."</p><p>Piccolo took it as his cue to leave this time through the door and closed it afterward.</p><p>A few minutes later, Maron was inside the bathtub full of foam and bubbles with her long bright blue hair tied into a messy bun. She was not enjoying her bath as she planned to in the first place. In fact, she was thinking. It was unusual for her to think or even try to do so (a major reason to hate school!). She was certain that she was usually a cheerful and carefree person. Her thoughts revolved around her quiet and mysterious Namekian bodyguard. He wasn't like most men she had met…he was totally different from them, and especially from her and her perky personality. To be honest, she had lately thought about him. The reasons were unknown…She suddenly formed a devious plan in her airhead brain.</p><p>"Mr. Piccolo! Are you still out there?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Can we talk? Come inside, will ya!"</p><p>Piccolo opened the door. He was passing down the hall when he first heard Maron calling out to him. He closed the door and then crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what did you want to talk about, Miss Maron?</p><p>"Mr. Piccolo…you are from Namek, right?"</p><p>He nodded his head in affirmation as a non-verbal reply to the curious question.</p><p>"What is your age? You know, as in your Namekian age?"</p><p>"I'm 25 years old, compared to the human age."</p><p>"Great!" Maron leaned in from the side of the bathtub to face Piccolo to then rest and cross her arms on the edge. She positioned her chin on top of her resting arms. "So tell me more about yourself. All I know about you is that you like to meditate in the early mornings, drink water and eat vegetables all the time and don't socialize much, and...And that's it!"</p><p>"Excuse me when I say this, but why are you interested about my life?"</p><p>Maron rolled her eyes. She was a social butterfly and he knew it! Meeting people and poking her nose into their personal lives as part of the job description! "Duh! To get to know you better, you silly goose! Or else, we won't be able to take our relationship to the next level!"</p><p>Was Piccolo hearing well? Maron wasn't implying what she said, right? "Pardon me, Miss Maron, but you don't mean to—"</p><p>"That's right! You heard me right. I mean, why not? You are single, I'm single. You are a man—a Namekian man, actually, and I'm a woman. FYI: I'll be 23 soon if the age issue gets to bother you and you wouldn't be mistaken for a green pedophile creep!"</p><p>Although he wasn't affected by her words, all he could say was: "Why?"</p><p>"The reason is simple, really. I don't want everyone to think you're my bodyguard…plus, I get to shoo away men, fanboys, and all kinds of perverts out there. There are so many of them, and I sometimes can't keep up with my busy schedule."</p><p>"Please tell me there is more to it than those…frivolous reasons."</p><p>"Well…" Maron shrugged, "I also miss being married. Krillin and I got secretly married, fooling everyone into thinking we were just boyfriend and girlfriend during that time. I was gonna surprise everyone with the news, that is until Krillin filed for divorce for the sake of my happiness and my freedom."</p><p>Piccolo gave Maron a look; a deadpanned look.</p><p>"Yeah, you probably might be thinking the opposite. The break-up drama is all mixed up! I'm not the one who really broke up with him," Maron put her hands on the side of her temples and rubbed them before she felt the headache. "People should get their stories straight! Blame it on the paparazzi though…" She sighed to release the tension and to keep her happy mood in check. "So, do the honor of proposing to me? What do you say?"</p><p>Apparently, Piccolo didn't know what to say. This request was all new to him, quite possibly a shock, an unorthodox situation that is beyond his logic and comprehension. His long time client wanted to change the relationship that was between them of three long years.</p><p>"Think about it! Marrying me has its perks! I could help you in any way you need, like getting your green card…And I won't take no for an answer." Maron's smile was shiny; it was so damn shiny that her pearly teeth flashed like a blinding flashlight. "Well, my bath time is over. I'm glad we had this conversation, Mr. Piccolo. You are a great listener as always."</p><p>Maron stood up from the bathtub to get out of it, not minding anymore that she was naked and covered in foam in the very presence of Piccolo.</p><p>Piccolo tried to look away because he remembered his manners at reflex, and handed her a large towel.</p><p>Maron pouted at Piccolo's recent newfound attitude over the marriage request she brought up for them, "Ah come on now, don't be shy on me! Marriage is about trust and mutual understanding! As I am soon to be your lawfully wedded wife, you can see me in the nude as part of the awesome perk package!"</p><p>"Okay, you are seriously taking this whole marriage concept too far. Put a towel on, for Kamisama sake!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 4! MaronxPiccolo was only a writing crack attempt. I repeat, MaronxPiccolo was only a crack writing attempt. The 18xKrillinxMaron love triangle is still looming on the horizon!</p><p>The History and Evolution Channel also brings you:</p><p>The Legend of Buruma and Begita: A Forbidden and Controversial Love (Part 1)</p><p>Buruma was one of the few survivors among what was left of her annihilated race. She was practically the princess of that planet; she was the tech, medical, and firearms wiz. She alone planned to overthrow the Saiyans in revenge for the death of her people, but she had to take care of the well being of the surviving ones first. She built a spaceship and sent away from her remaining brethren in order for the near-extinct race to survive and procreate on Planet Earth. She then went with her plan; she infiltrated herself into the Saiyan kingdom as a spy. To her advantage, she could also communicate in the Saiyajin language since she was the inventor of the scouter.</p><p>Her plans backfired after she met Prince Begita The Third and found that the King had been murdered. Since her hatred for the Saiyans had been much more than her strong will, Prince Begita found out her true intentions against him and his people. He took the opportunity to make her his personal concubine to teach her not to mess with him and to humiliate her, and he enjoyed thoroughly the game of master and concubine than rather killing her with his own hands once and for all.</p><p>At being discovered by the prince, Buruma used the elements of her vanity such as her charm, wit, and beauty to her advantage and to be able to match against Begita's brute strength, quick-intelligence, and slyness. Over the time they'd shared alone as a pushy-dominating master and a feisty concubine, Buruma took over two things on the cold and lone prince: his pride and most importantly, his heart. The domineering game was akin to a battle of wills, which turned into a desire for each other, and their desire turned into something much more that they became eventually hot passionate lovers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thanks for all of the love and support so far! I still need more! lol </p><p>Warning: This chapter contains lemony goodness staring Vegeta and Bulma! This is the appropriate time to hit the back button! There will be more written porn in later chapters!</p><p>And remember, all editing credits go to aria710! Applause, love, cookies, and sunshine to her, people! Of course, I wrote the corny script, and directed and produced the lemon part! lol</p><p>I don't own DB/Z/Super! Wear PPE and practice social distancing! Be careful out there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>A customer came over to the electronic menu at the drive-thru of West Burger and Tacos fast food restaurant.</p><p>Tien worked his night shift as he attended the customer from the drive-thru's menu with the micro-headphones over his hat. "Good evening. Welcome to West Burger and Tacos, may I take your order?" He said politely.</p><p>"<em>I want you with French fries, hot stuff. Hurry up cuz my hunger is just killing me out here."</em></p><p>"Huh?" Tien raised a surprised eyebrow: "You again?" In that instant, he knew who the customer was; it was none other than the blonde-haired woman who flirted with him in this restaurant every single night and counting.</p><p>"<em>Yes, and I will keep coming back here until I have my order without interruptions, darling."</em></p><p>Tien sighed. This woman didn't know when to quit just like Launch whenever she visited him in the mornings. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm not interested, and I am not an item on the restaurant's menu. May I offer you a plate from the menu according to your appetite?" He offered while he kept his serious attitude of professionalism towards his job. It was strictly prohibited to talk off subject or to have a casual conversation with the customers during labor hours, according to the Employee's Handbook.</p><p>The lady customer thought for a moment: <em>"My, you are difficult…It doesn't matter. I like a good challenge; the two of us can play this game."</em></p><p>"Miss, if you allow me, I happen to be a good player," Baikamaru meddled his way into the conversation when he took Tien's micro-headphones from his ears. He tried to sound seductive, "How about the two of us accept the challenge and we play the game with passion?"</p><p><em> "Hmph. I am going to refuse your silly invitation. Who invited you anyway?" </em>Being rightfully undignified, the blonde-haired customer left the drive-thru in her vehicle.</p><p>The assistant manager had a smug look, "She's all mine. Learn from the best, Shinhan!" He made his way back to the office as he walked and thought that he was the last soda in the driest desert there was.</p><p>"Eh…?" Tien felt stupid after what he had just witnessed. It made no sense at all. Baikamaru was treated like old trash, but he acted the contrary.</p><p>Back at the new nightclub, Vegeta and Goku were the next ones to enter the building. They would have still been at the endless end of the line if it weren't for Vegeta's clever mind. He used the opportunity that people were distracted on their C-Phones to advance further on the line. And just like that, it was their turn to finally enter, but two tough-looking bouncers came in their way at the entrance.</p><p>"Your ID's," both bouncers ordered in unison like twins.</p><p>"I left them back at home," Vegeta simply replied as he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"I don't even have those!" Goku said in pure honesty, as he motioned a 'no' with his head.</p><p>"Then you two cannot enter; you seem suspicious," both bouncers stated as the final word.</p><p>Vegeta cleared his throat and reached one hand to one of Goku's pants pockets to take out a wallet. He looked for some zeni bills inside the wallet, divided them in two into each of his hands, and put them in each bouncer's pockets. "Gentlemen, how about we lower our suspicions for a change?"</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>'<em>The Power of Money'</em>, Vegeta thought in triumph with a winning smirk while he passed with Goku through the door to enter the nightclub. Really, money was particularly important on this planet. With that, you could simply buy anything up to anyone with a price. For everything else, there were credit and debit cards, checks, IOU's-and other existing methods of buying<em>.</em></p><p>Anyway, Goku stopped in his tracks at first to observe the place with interest and amazement. The place was packed with well-dressed people like in fashion magazines, and they danced to the rhythm of the music. The current music was a salsa track played by the DJ, and it was loud among every corner of the nightclub, enough for people outside the building to hear to some extent. On the other hand, there were some people that weren't dancing on the dance floor; they were either drinking alcohol or talking to others in small or large groups or as a pair of couples.</p><p>"Kakarrot!" Vegeta managed to reach Goku's side. He tried to make himself heard through the loud music, "Let's split up to start the conquering!"</p><p>"What!" Goku's ears didn't work properly due to the said loud music.</p><p>"I said, let's split up!" Vegeta repeated himself even if he didn't like to repeat his words all over again.</p><p>"What! I can't hear you! The music's too loud!" Goku said louder because he was somewhat deaf.</p><p>"What did you say?" It was Vegeta's turn to become deaf.</p><p>"The music's too loud!"</p><p>"Who is hot!" Vegeta practically yelled. Then it occurred to him to approach Goku, especially to one of his ears.</p><p>Goku now understood everything after Vegeta whispered in his still working ear. "Oh! I get it now!"</p><p>"Let Operation: Million Zeni Spouse commence!" And with that, the dynamic duo began to split on their separate ways to carry out the mission upon this fateful night.</p><p>And it was also that time to use what their parents gave them to the max!</p><p>Two hours later at the bar-restaurant, Krillin and 18 talked and laughed together at the very same table they shared. They also shared a single bottle of fine white wine. Krilin drank lightly since he was the designated driver of the two as 18 drank every cup she poured for herself in one swift motion. The alcohol hadn't affected her in the least.</p><p>It finally dawned on Krilin to look at his wristwatch: it was 9:30PM. "Oh my, would you look at the time? We have been talking non-stop!"</p><p>"How time flies by," 18 said before taking another long sip of her crystal cup of white wine.</p><p>"Should I take you to your house?"</p><p>18 came closer to Krillin until their bodies were mere inches apart as a silent reply. She trailed a well-manicured finger down the entrepreneur's chest. "How about we go back to your apartment…and we enjoy ourselves on a whole new different level?" She suggested what seemed to be in the path of seduction.</p><p>Krillin gulped with gusto, and an obvious blush portrayed on both cheeks of his face. He hadn't been this close to another woman after Maron for a long while. What should he do! He wished Master Roshi were here coaching him through everything!</p><p>"Well, Krillin? Do you accept my offer?" She pressed on as she did with her own body; her perfume scent had reached Krillin's nostrils, and now his clothes might leave a womanly scent on him. It smelled good! Did she wear Princess Snake or Brianne de Chateau perfume brand…?</p><p>After debating in his own mind where 18 couldn't hear his thoughts, Krillin separated a few distances from her so his answer could come out coherent and accurate, "Em…I'm sorry, but I must get up pretty early in the morning. I have a meeting with the board of directors in the company I work for."</p><p>After she heard those words, 18 stopped her seduction act and went back to reality. She needed a backup plan to keep the romance train going on. "I understand…Although, we will keep seeing each other."</p><p>"Really!" Krillin was so excited that he had to yell out inside the restaurant! When he realized his max voice that disturbed other patrons, he talked in a lower voice to 18 when other pair of eyes looked at his table's direction.: "I mean, really?"</p><p>18 laughed a little: "Yes, Krillin. I want us to keep seeing each other from now on. I happen to be very interested in you," She gave him a sweet smile when he reacted again to her words.</p><p>Krillin had too much happiness inside him that he could explode from the joy! He then stood up from his seat and looked around for the waiter: "The tab for everybody here is on me tonight!”</p><p>Back at West Zone Club, Vegeta sat at a solitary table as he drank an exotic alcohol mix with a frown on his face. At some point, as he mingled with the women that were in this nightclub, he became adamant about choosing his future wife, and he never knew the reason for it. There were many types of women that lurked around the joint, mostly rich, single, and pretty looking! And they were so into Vegeta before he could even strike a word out of his mouth to communicate with them!</p><p>Unfortunately, none of them were worthy enough for his undivided attention.</p><p>And then, it dawned on Vegeta…</p><p>Why couldn't they be like that one particular woman he met a few nights ago that he attended as a customer at his job the other night? She had long and lustrous aqua hair. She was white-creamy skinned. She possibly was of average height, slightly shorter than him. She had a nice physique and it was no doubt for him that she had a nice ass. However, her best feature was that she had these mesmerizing blue eyes that he so adored as blue was his personal favorite color. To him, she was unbelievably beautiful and as attractive as the Goddess of Love and Beauty: Venus…</p><p>…Or a mermaid that came from the ocean…</p><p>…Or an angel from heaven that had landed on this rotting planet…</p><p>…Or a princess from an unknown and far away kingdom…</p><p>Vegeta wondered if he would ever see her again…and her lovely and expressive colored eyes. He could only meet her in his personal and reserved real-live fantasies of them together later tonight to only wake up in the morning and realize it was nothing but another wet dream. Yes, he had that kind of attraction for the aqua-haired woman when he first saw her. No woman had ever attracted him to that scale.</p><p>'<em>How is Kakarrot doing? I wonder…' </em>Vegeta wondered as he drank his alcoholic drink.</p><p>Speaking of Goku, he would have looked like a lost child in a giant place like this one if it weren't for the darkness of the establishment. There were, however, fluorescent and neon lights that illuminated the entire place. Well, every part of this place was illuminated except that peculiar corner where couples go to make out. He had looked on and on at various women he had mingled with already. They were interested in him as much as they were interested in his mentioned best friend. Kamisama, these women wanted everything for themselves! And do the bad and the naughty to him and Vegeta! It wasn't their fault that Goku and his best friend were born that way. Nevertheless, these grubby and greedy women didn't have what it takes to be Vegeta's future wife.</p><p>Anyways, Goku moved on with his secret job as The Cupid Matchmaker as he kept walking near the bar area with precaution. He didn't want to trip on anything or anyone on his way. He made a pause in his walking tracks when he found a woman searching for something or for someone. Whatever she was looking for, she could probably help him find the potential bachelorette. He reached close to her back to tap her on her shoulder three times.</p><p>The woman was surprised and fully turned around in response; it was none other than Chichi. She then gave out an inaudible gasp after she took a good look at Goku. It was quite the shock; she was literally seeing a ghost from the freaking past! She hadn't expected to find him in a place like this!</p><p>Goku seemed unfazed by Chichi's stare, and yet he couldn't help but notice the accumulated stress and tiredness she carried invisibly on her shoulders. She also wore this traditional and exotic dress that most grown women wore it were they either on their thirties or in the middle age. Chichi's eyes showed something else that he couldn't decipher at that moment. He could only feel sympathy for her, "Hello, ma'am! I was wondering if you could help me out. You see, I need to find a woman for my best friend. Do you have a granddaughter or know someone else that would be interested?" He spoke to her in his usual friendly manner.</p><p>Chichi heard the words carefully, and her eyebrows furrowed when she was done processing in her brain: "Hey! How dare you have the nerve of telling me that! I am single and I have no daughter, or heck, a granddaughter!"</p><p>"Calm down, grandma. It wasn't my intention to offend you in any way," Goku played the pacifist and raised his hands to show that he came in peace. "If you don't want to reveal the fact that you have a granddaughter, then it's okay! Your secret's safe with me!"</p><p>"You wouldn't! I mean, look at what you just said!" It was apparent at this point that Chichi was offended to a degree of losing her cool.</p><p>"Sorry! My bad, granny!" he didn't know why but he felt that he had to apologize as much as he could muster to this angry woman.</p><p>Chichi growled with her fists clenched: "You must keep at it, huh! Why I oughta!" She proceeded to attack Goku with her purse as if she were an old lady defending herself from a giant burglar. "You jerk! Idiot! Uneducated! Shameless! Ignorant! Insensitive! Insane! Brute! Dimwit! Stupid! Moron!"</p><p>Goku ducked and covered his head to protect himself from the repeated attack patterns. "Calm down, please!" He grew mortified as Chichi kept attacking him with her purse and gave him a string of insults. This event attracted many people's attention, and they gathered around to watch in interest. "I beg of you! Have mercy on me!" It was against his nature to harm a woman that he preferred to sustain every hit he received, one after another.</p><p>"YOU DUMBASS!" Chichi screamed this time. She punched Goku square on the face with an iron fist that he stumbled backward and almost fell over. Ouch! That punch was strong enough to knock any grown man…Oh, wait, it did!</p><p>Elsewhere, no man had gained Bulma's attention so far. Well, some more than others were close; about half of the male population she'd mingled within this dance club. This happened right after she'd separated from Chichi at some point to go further on the quest for The One.</p><p>It seemed she already had someone in her mind, and she came to that realization not too long ago. Why couldn't men be like that man she met a few nights ago? If her mega memory hadn't failed on her, that man had black flame gravity-defying hair that she would so love to research about in her science books and experiment with her bare hands. He was fair-skinned, or more likely, his skin was colored this type of bronze that came from the sun. Bulma usually liked taller men, but it was fine for this guy because his handsome looks and his hot physical body totally compensated for what he lacked in height. Oh and, he had these awesome black onyx eyes with a complementary obsidian gaze that made him look like a mysterious and exciting person to meet.</p><p>Oh yes, she was drawn to this man like a moth to a burning flame! To her, he was like Ares, the God of War, that mythological Greek character she studied back in her school days…</p><p>…or some warrior from a powerful race…</p><p>…or as those exciting strangers that usually meant danger and trouble…</p><p>…or a dark and mysterious prince, perhaps…</p><p>So anyhow, Bulma would love to meet him again and do what people interested in each other would do: go out on a date, talk, flirt, and leave to go to her apartment to do what she had so far fantasized about them doing together for the past nights. He was a walking wet dream: the type of dream she didn't mind waking up to every morning!</p><p>She suddenly stopped thinking about him because she just remembered her own best friend. She was looking for her in the first place after she gave up for the night looking for The One. "I wonder where Chichi went off to…" She walked without looking ahead…and crashed herself into a broody and drinking Vegeta.</p><p>Rewind that!</p><p>Stop right there!</p><p>Plaaaaayy that again!</p><p>Vegeta had sensed someone directly coming his way. With, his matured reflexes as an athlete, he grabbed Bulma before any of them could fall on the floor. He acted quickly by getting up from his seat and held Bulma with his arms. If he still had his drink in his hand instead of the table, <b>Bulma would've spilled the said drink on his new clothing.</b></p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was headed! I was zoning out!" Bulma apologized quickly to Vegeta when she recovered her senses.</p><p>Vegeta couldn't believe it…It was the aqua-haired woman of all people! This was unheard of but Kamisama had heard him!</p><p>…Somehow.</p><p>"Hey…we meet again," he thought that by saying those words, she would remember him.</p><p>Bulma didn't get his words at first. She blinked, blinked and-- "It's you!" she squealed when she finally realized the meaning of his words. She hugged Vegeta close to her body after she wrapped her arms around his neck: "I can't believe I would find you here! I thought you already left! I mean, I saw you earlier on the line, but I couldn't find you anywhere around here!"</p><p>Vegeta chuckled as he let Bulma hug him with her might. He responded to her close and personal hug when he tightened the hold of his arms around her waist: "Well, I'm still here, aren't I?"</p><p>'"I know," Bulma looked at Vegeta and gave him a friendly smile that she slipped her hands from his neck down to his strong shoulders. "It's great to see you again, grumpy pants."</p><p>Vegeta grunted as he remembered their experience back at the restaurant: "Same here, silly customer."</p><p>Bulma wanted to protest when Vegeta took his strong and muscular arms off her and separated a few feet back. She said this instead, "Right. Thank you for saving me from my clumsiness. I can repay you by dancing with yours truly," she said as she batted her eyelashes at him for that girly-persuasive effect. "How about it?"</p><p>Vegeta shook his head and searched for his drink on the single table, "I'll pass. I'm not much of the dancing type," he took another sip of his alcoholic drink.</p><p>Bulma pouted. She was going to make Vegeta see things her way tonight: it was time to use her mother's charm! It wasn't her style but it worked for her on countless occasions. She took the drink from his right hand to place it back on the table, and she then took both of his hands with her own and gave them a squeeze: "Come on! Pleeeeeeeeease! I've wanted to dance all night long and I couldn't find anyone good enough! I'll even teach you how for free! Please?" She gave him that irresistible puppy look that simply averted no-no's, one of her mother's deadly techniques.</p><p>Strangely enough, Vegeta gave in eventually to that cute look of hers: "All right, I’ll please you. I'll do my best."</p><p>"YES!" Bulma jumped in midair as if she was shooting that three-point hoop in the basketball court! And wow she did scored those points, people! Ahem…She quickly composed herself, remembering her actions spoke way louder than her own words; she didn't want to scare off the hottie with her occasional craziness. "I mean thanks again," she said this time with a polite smile.</p><p>Vegeta chuckled once more. He found this woman attractive and amusing at the same time.</p><p>On the other side of the club, this was happening:</p><p>"Granny, please! Stop it already!"</p><p>Poor Goku yelled for mercy; his head had been in a headlock with Chichi's feminine iron arms!</p><p>"Shut your trap, would ya!" Chichi gave out more strength to her hold, as if she were an active wrestler.</p><p>The manager of the club finally made his entrance to stop the madness since no one else had done so to help poor Goku out…either that or they were very afraid to fall as the next victims. Whatever their reason was, the truth will remain unknown.</p><p>"Please, would both of you be so kind enough to take your conjugal problems outside? We don't allow anything scandalous here." The manager spoke firmly and with authority.</p><p>That caused Chichi to finally let Goku free from her grasp and cross her arms to her chest. "Hmph! I would never marry a man with no manners, no class, no stable job, no trust funds, and whatnot!" She hissed at Goku to the point of showing her fangs.</p><p>Goku straightened himself and then his clothes as he turned to look at Chichi with a sorry look on his face. "Well actually, I'm sorry to say this but I would also never get myself involved with an old lady as angry and violent as you." He did an excellent job so far on his self-control. He didn't like this type of person because they were toxic and difficult to deal with; they usually meant unnecessary trouble for his good and peaceful nature. However, there was something different on this woman that he couldn't help but to be rightfully scared of her fiery wrath.</p><p>Chichi became angry again and fiercely launched herself at Goku. However, she was grabbed by the manager before she could reach and kill Goku with her bare hands. "Let me at him! I'm going to teach this big oaf about respect!" She struggled so much within the hold that the manager had a hard time restraining her. Goku had to take some steps backward or else she would've grabbed his hair with her claws!</p><p>"Sir, I must ask you to control your wife! She's out of control!" The manager screamed at Goku for needed help.</p><p>"The old lady and I barely know each other, and as you guys can see, she and I had a very bad start!" Goku explained to the curious spectators that he and Chichi had gathered with their free show.</p><p>Chichi screamed in frustration and she finally resigned to the inevitable defeat. She couldn't deal with this stupid buffoon anymore, "I'm leaving now," When the manager felt her temper cool down, he let go of her eventually. "If I catch you next time, it'll be much worse for you, you hear me?" She pointed directly at Goku with a hint of a threat in her voice. Then, she picked up her black purse from the floor from when she threw it moments ago to strangle Goku alive. She began to leave the scene to find Bulma and leave this vulgar place filled with certain uncultured people she'd just clashed with.</p><p>Goku looked in strange wonder at Chichi's retreating form, regardless of what just had already happened. Then it hit him; she seemed rather familiar with that scary and angry attitude of hers. Heck, she reminded him of the opponents he had faced in the last World Martial Arts Tournament that he participated in along with his classmates and his friends from Dragon Ball Z Academy. "Hey! Wait a second!" He called out to her, quickly forgetting the fact that she wanted to kill him in the first place. "Have we met before? You seem…familiar."</p><p>Chichi stopped in her tracks for a moment until she decided to turn around and face him again, this time from a distance.</p><p>Goku noticed that she was abnormally quiet and had this unrecognizable expression on her face. It had little emotion. It did kind of gave him the chills this time around. He decided then that he preferred her all scary-looking than this. "We've met, right?" He said again, only to be sure of his assumption if she gave him a straightforward confirmation. Another detail was that neon-fluorescent illumination and darkness of the club wasn't helping his 20\20 vision because he couldn't see clearly her face and her figure.</p><p>The spectators' growing tension could be cut with a knife…first some fight, and now suspense…</p><p>"No…not at all. You must be confusing me with someone else though," Chichi didn't want to answer his question. She felt the need to find Bulma and leave the nightclub at once. This night was beginning to get her since there were so many emotions flowing inside her….she really wanted to run away from this man that belonged in her past...the man she grew up and whom she trained within DBZ Academy ever since they were children…the man whom she spent alone with on one summer vacation in Mount Paoz. He was her first love.</p><p>Goku blinked his eyes at the candid reply. He had seen her before, but he just couldn't put it all down because his memory capacity sometimes failed on him. Instead, he waved goodbye to not keep her around any longer. She was docile, and it was a good time to make an escape attempt i.e. he had to find Vegeta to then leave the joint. "All righty then! Take care ma-!" The manager and a quarter of the spectators threw themselves on Goku so he wouldn't fully finish his sentence and, reawaken the unruly wrath of Chichi.</p><p>…</p><p>Bulma and Vegeta went to a paid private booth after they danced two or three songs on the dance floor on the other side of the club. They sat together on the comfortable and large lounge as they were having a conversation.</p><p>Bulma laughed: "You know, you are such a bad liar! You really do know how to dance! You were amazing back there! Where did you learn to dance like that? The crowd went wild and I thought I was on a cross of Dancing it Off and The Awesome Dancing Group Ever!"</p><p>Vegeta smirked at her lively combination of comments\rants\spazzes: "Oh I don't like to show off many of my natural hidden talents to other people," he said made himself more comfortable in the sofa as he extended his hands to the backside.</p><p>"Oh you don't have to be so modest," Bulma giggled as she lightly hit Vegeta on his shoulder. "Modesty doesn't fit you at all, buddy!"</p><p>He chuckled; she had a point. Modesty was not in his vocabulary nor would it ever be. Without thinking about it, he patted his lap.</p><p>Bulma stopped her giggling to look at her newfound seat.</p><p>"What's wrong? Talk to me."</p><p>"We… just met and all."</p><p>"Let's get this straight: do you like me? If you sit in my lap that means you do."</p><p>Bulma really liked Vegeta, but she didn't want to tell him that yet. She wanted to play it her way: to take their possible "relationship" slowly and get to know each other. For now, she would not inflate his ego. She made a short distance from him before her reply was made: "Maybe."</p><p>"What do you mean 'maybe'?" It seemed obvious to Vegeta that Bulma was playing hard to get.</p><p>"As in maybe, maybe I like you," Bulma said in a 'maybe yes, maybe not' type of voice. "You know, you are so much more handsome when you are not working back at your job."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Bulma had him right where she wanted him. She proceeded on to the next step: "I know you are not rich. Perhaps you bought your clothes somewhere decent like West Republic. That sour attitude you presented at your job that night described your earning income. It's 100 zeni per hour, am I right? Not enough for the monthly bills," she gave him a knowing look.</p><p>'<em>Hmph. A smart and analytical woman</em>,' Vegeta thought in annoyance as he maintained his poker face. She saw right through his appearance, and she was testing him this entire time. Chances are that he was slipping by at this point and it was not good at all. He had to make a smooth come back and take the situation in his own control or he was going to lose his chances with her.</p><p>"Leaving your earning matters aside, I think I might give you a chance. I like this "you" and you are kind of different from most men I've met."</p><p>"Did I just earn points for impression?"</p><p>Bulma merely nodded: "What else can you offer me? I want you to convince me for good."</p><p>Vegeta looked at her with determination in his eyes: "Challenge me. Give me another task to prove myself worthy to you."</p><p>'<em>Hmm, he's handsome, direct and determined…' </em>Bulma thought pleasantly as she licked her lips: she liked those traits in a man. She crossed her legs to think of a nice and good old challenge for the challenger that wanted to have his way with her and win her affection.</p><p>Vegeta didn't know what he got himself into, but he wasn't stepping back. He felt the need to compete against Bulma's social status in the West City society and her intelligence and vanity. But hey, he used to play different types of sports back in school. With his lead and his clever, swift movements and careful strategy in local, national and international tournaments, he led his team to numerous victories. <em>'Oh yes. This is going to by my best challenge ever!'</em> Vegeta anticipated the outcome of the challenge, and he was developing a hunger to own this fine woman. <em>'Bring it on, my vain and smart princess...if it is hard play you want, then you shall get it with much pleasure. You are asking for some trouble, you naughty-good girl…'</em></p><p>Whatever Vegeta thought in his mind, and especially when he licked his own lips in slow and sexy action, it was turning Bulma on. She leaned her hand to her face as she studied his face quietly. No man was ever this determined to go out with her, or yet, to be with her…She wondered how good of a kisser Vegeta was...</p><p>Vegeta studied Bulma's contemplating face. He also contemplated how Bulma's lips tasted if he tried it with that bright strawberry lip gloss and everything…</p><p>Everything grew stale at The Stares…and even more stares!</p><p>Who was going to do something first!? There were playing a mental chess game here to see who was going to make the first move or do something about it!</p><p>As if Bulma lost to the temptation and not wanting to lose the chance to try out her fantasy in real life tonight, there was one setback of feeling shy. It has been four years since she had done something like this with a guy besides Yamcha. She mentally gulped. Was she really gonna do it or leave like a coward that she was in her mind?</p><p>…She stood from her seat as if she was going to leave to put her strategy in motion picture.</p><p>That move alerted Vegeta that he grabbed one of Bulma’s hands. As Bulma was not looking at him, Vegeta stared at her lovely round behind. One word came to his mind: damn! She was wearing her best underwear and he was certain that she was not wearing a bra because of the “pressed jiggling” he had felt on his chest while dancing on the dancefloor back there.</p><p>“Well? Why did you grab my hand like that? I need answers.”</p><p>“Do you need to leave now?” he asked desperately. Keyword: almost. That Bulma grew bored of him? He thought at first that they were going to make out and get into sexy time but Bulma proved him wrong by being a tease! He had to keep his cool! He carefully thought his following words: “Perhaps I can ask you to stay a little longer if you don’t mind. I know I’m poor according to your standards and all but…I understand. It is a shame that I can’t have someone as beautiful and smart like you for myself. I hope the next guy here in the club has better luck than me and have all the zeni in the world to spoil you like a princess,” he said as he tried not to sound weak and pathetic.</p><p>Bulma laughed a little bit as she turned to look at Vegeta.</p><p>Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Was she trying to make a fool out of him? Well, that was a dick move!</p><p>Bulma shook her head: “No, silly…I’m doing <em>this</em>,” she said, and she slowly took her seat across in Vegeta’s lap with confidence. “It is getting hot in here, don’t you think?” she said she placed her left hand at the back of Vegeta’s head to feel his hair. She loved the feeling in her hand! Her right hand was placed on his chest.</p><p>Vegeta gulped as he had Bulma <b>this </b>dangerously close to his face and sitting on his poor and sorry ass lap. He can just smell the nice and intoxicating perfume that she was wearing that upon his nostrils. Fuck, what was that brand called again? Princess Snake or Brianne de Chateau: Love Fantasy Magic? It could be either but that was not important for the moment! Oh, and he <em>confirmed</em> the bra theory thing when Bulma pressed and rubbed herself to his manly chest: “It is! I can request somebody to fix that shit at once for you, babe! Security! Get your ass up in here!” he exclaimed for his would-be babe!</p><p>Bulma giggled because she was getting results: the man close to her was showing his personality from the fast-food restaurant... “Oh, honey, that won’t be necessary;” she spoke in the sexiest tone that Vegeta ever heard in his miserable life as her face got to a mere inch from his own: “You’ll do just fine to keep me warm and it keeps getting hotter from here on, don’t you think…?”</p><p>After the obvious hints, teasing and calling each other pet names, I am pleased to write and announce that it happened, people!</p><p>Vegeta was amazed by this woman’s bravery that his eyes went wide while her eyes got closed: Bulma was kissing him on the lips! I repeat, Bulma was kissing Vegeta! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! This was not a drill! A round of applause and whistle here!</p><p>Vegeta closed his eyes in no time and his hands knew what to do from sitting idle as they circled again this time possessively around Bulma’s slim waist, Indeed, he returned her kiss and show her what he can do. He will not disappoint her, he thought as he tilted his head to prove it along.</p><p>Bulma moaned as she could feel Vegeta’s talent with his mouth and his tongue trying to deepen the kiss. She wondered how she was going to keep up with him since she hasn’t kissed anyone in a long time… She decided then that she was just going to improvise, and she opened her mouth so their tongue can have it their way. They were making out for a good little while.</p><p>They broke the kiss as Bulma became an open-mouth breather and Vegeta was little out of breath too... She, without thinking and recovering her breath, she re-positioned her arms around his neck and her legs to straddle Vegeta’s hips.</p><p>Vegeta smirked at the horny Bulma: “Are you sure about this, babe? Ready for round two? I’ll gladly give it to you, and I’ll make you scream,” he talked husky as he placed his left hand to feel and grab Bulma’s nice ass. He so wanted to tap her tonight.</p><p>Bulma’s eyes were shining with the awaken lust took over her. She loved the way Vegeta was touching her body. She slid her right hand underneath his loose button shirt and ran it up and down to feel Vegeta’s chiseled chest along with hard six-pack of abs. Oh yes, he did have the Adonis Bod package going on and she gave it her seal of approval. “Yes, honey…Let’s do this. Let’s go to my place…” she moaned with the desire that was growing like a weed inside her. She was willing to give out her virginity to the man of her latest night fantasies. It was not the right thing to do with a stranger but to hell with logic and morals!</p><p>Vegeta faced Bulma again. He was also getting horny: “Hm. Let’s play a little more before we go to your place and to buy protection before we get there.”</p><p>Bulma bit her bottom lip at the thought: “Of course. I want to see first if you meet my expectations and I meet yours.”</p><p>“Oh? How so?”</p><p>His question was answered when he felt Bulma’s hands undoing his belt and lowered his zipper. She placed one hand to examine and caress his privates inside his boxers.</p><p>“<em>Ooooh</em>…” Vegeta understood with his mouth making that kind of gesture. She really wanted his D! What a vulgar woman! He immediately loved that shit about her!</p><p>Bulma gave Vegeta an approving smile because he met the requirements of what he needed to satisfy her: “Buddy, you do fit my desired profile description as in my darkest sexual fantasies. Please make sure I suck it before I ride it,” she gave Vegeta a wink when she was finished touching him from all over the inside of his boxers. “We can proceed from here.”</p><p>“Damn straight! You will suck my dick dry with that pretty and vulgar mouth of yours, and I’ll eat your pussy clean,” Vegeta said as his left hand moved underneath the dress so he can feel Bulma’s most private part already wet.</p><p>That sent a jolt through Bulma’s spine that her face flushed, and she moaned like the needy and vulgar whore she was becoming by the minute. She got so carried away with Vegeta touching her by the fabric of her G-String that she lowered the top left corner of her black dress to take out and reveal a nude breast along with her pink nipple. She used her rand to lick her fingers and rubbed them to her pink nipple hard…She was giving her newfound lover quite the show as she was craving for him to fondle her breasts.</p><p>As if he read her dirty mind, Vegeta smirked again wondering if they were still gonna make it to Bulma’s place with her being a complete nympho on him. His erection wanted to grow but nevertheless he was going to please Bulma for a little bit before they leave the club together to fuck each other brains out. As Bulma moaned in wanton and pleasured herself with one breast, Vegeta lowered the rest of the black dress so the other breast was fully visible to him. Bulma spits a trail of saliva on one breast to keep pleasuring it with her fingers and the other right breast until Vegeta took over to fondle both breasts expertly with each of his hands. They leaned their faces in to kiss each other again while it happened that Bulma uses her hands to lift her dress skirt enough to place her right hand inside her G-string.</p><p>Vegeta stopped kissing her eventually just to look at the other private show. To him, Bulma was full of surprises and it was an excellent contribution to the bedroom.</p><p>Bulma smiled devilishly at Vegeta with a series of moans as he saw what she was doing to her pussy. “Did I ever tell you that I actually touch all over my body at night during these past few days while I fantasize about us until I cum?”</p><p>Vegeta grunted in desire: this woman’s libido limit was the sky! It was going to be a long night! “Then, let’s get the hell out of here. I want you to masturbate for me before we do anything else from the sex bucket list.”</p><p>Bulma had the bedroom eyes as she still touched her pussy while Vegeta was still touching her chest: “Honey, I’ll give you one helluva show as I bought this new set of lingerie today at the mall today!”</p><p>And then, Bulma's C-Phone rang: the ringtone was loud enough to interrupt the heat of the moment.</p><p>"What's that sound?" Vegeta asked when he heard it ringing in the entire room.</p><p>Bulma reacted, and she gave Vegeta an apologetic smile that she got off him before she took her small purse from the floor: "Sorry. It's my phone," she said as she searched for her C-Phone. When she took it out of the purse, she saw the caller ID and got alarmed: <em>'Chichi! I almost forgot about her!'</em> She didn't hesitate any further to answer her C-Phone as she fixed her hair and then her little black dress to properly cover herself because that phone call was the buzzkill: "Hello?"</p><p>
  <b> "<em>Where the heck are you!? I have been looking for you all over the place for a good half an hour!"</em> </b>
</p><p>"Sorry, Chi. I didn't realize the minutes were flying by! Wait for me by the car in the valet parking, ok?"</p><p>
  <b> "<em>I needed to remind you that while you are having fun with some guy, I've had the worst time of my life thanks to some big oaf! Take me home now! It's getting late!"</em> </b>
</p><p>"Yes, mother. Be right there," Bulma hung up the phone and looked at Vegeta, who had already fixed his clothes. "Sorry, I must go now. I guess this is goodbye," she informed him as if everything was over. She hated being the bearer of bad news right now. She wouldn't see this interesting man again. She would return to her daily and boring routine and move on with her life like this night never happened.</p><p>Vegeta didn't say anything, and he just stood from his seat to look at the door's direction.<em> "I guess this is goodbye", she says…' </em>he chuckled to himself when the words played anew on his mind. See, that was where Bulma was absolutely wrong, very wrong. This was just the beginning of their story. This night was just the ending of the preface that was their eventful meeting. Their fateful reunion would be granted sometime later in the following chapters of their mysterious and complicated love story.</p><p>Bulma raised a fine eyebrow. She wasn't able to understand him; he was rather amused after she said goodbye. "What is it that you are amused of?" she asked in suspicion.</p><p>Vegeta never looked back at her. His gaze was fixed on the closed door, "I'll be seeing you around, princess. Next time we meet, you will be mine."</p><p>Then, he headed to the door's direction.</p><p>"Is that a promise?"</p><p>Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he heard the challenging question. He eventually turned around and showed Bulma his promising smirk: "We'll just have to see about that, Bul-<em>ma</em>," he broke the woman's name in two syllables. He liked the way it sounded when he pronounced it mischievously with his mouth. He entered his hands in each pocket to leave the room this time with an air of ambiguity. He opened the door to exit the room, and the door shut itself afterwards.</p><p>Bulma was thinking alone in the room; that man had left her intrigued. "Wait…how does he know my name?" she said out loud to herself. Then, she sighed in realization, <em>'Right…it is so obvious.'</em> She was famous as Capsule Corporation's CEO and modern technology extraordinaire. Any person around the globe knew her and her family. However, the way that man pronounced her name had brewed familiarity and it somewhat bothered her…She hoped that he doesn’t go telling anybody about their recent sexual encounter.</p><p>Vegeta had heard her through the other side of the door. His smirk grew more on his lips because he just loved to make <strong>The Exit</strong>. It was successful, and Bulma unwillingly gave him the necessary proof to that.</p><p>"Well, here we are home, sweet home," Krillin announced when he parked his private and luxurious vehicle in front of 18's house in a humble and low budgeted neighborhood.</p><p>"Ugh, back to this hell," 18 said in the front passenger's seat with disgust in her voice.</p><p>"Huh? Did you say something?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"See ya later, 18," he said quietly.</p><p>"See you around, Krillin," she leaned herself forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Feel free to call me anytime, okay?" And with that, she opened her door to get out of the vehicle with her mini purse and then closed it afterward. She stood on the pavement as she watched Krillin leave in his vehicle back to Kame House.</p><p>She sighed and looked at her house. She walked and stopped in front of the front door to take out her set of keys. When she found them, she took them out to insert them into the doorknob.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened itself to reveal her younger twin brother. "Who was that guy you were with inside that car? Is he your new love interest?" Apparently, he was so curious that he spied on the couple by the window with his enhanced vision and bionic-ultrasonic hearing. "It must be! You never bring a guy near this house AND wear a mini skirt, 18!"</p><p>18 sighed; how she hated whenever Android #17 spied on her. He was always involving himself in her dammed business. She entered through the house to reach the small living room and took a seat on the small couch: "Why yes, 17. He happens to be single and rich; I might add."</p><p>"Hm…interesting indeed," 17 wondered on and on about the new guy. He closed the front door to join his older twin sister on the same couch and sat next to her. "No wonder he was driving a <em>Capsule Corp. luxury car</em> out there," he said with apparent interest. That luxurious vehicle was an excellent brand of vehicle that was highly expensive for mankind to own. "That would make him special," he added as an afterthought that he joined his hands together.</p><p>18 scoffed at that, "Please! He's not that special. He's just another idiot like the rest of them. He is not that very attractive, and he doesn't have much personality."</p><p>"Then I can highly assume that the noob fell easily into your wicked charms."</p><p>"Yes, just like the rest of them."</p><p>"In that case, you better make sure this rich noob lasts you much longer this time around. You know what you have to do to make that actually happen."</p><p>"I know that…Don't tell me what to do and what not to do, 17. It's my business," 18 said coldly before changing the subject of conversation. "Hey, how's 16?"</p><p>"Our 'gentle giant' is in the same shit as always, in which we do not happen to be interested in—"</p><p>18's cell phone played its simple ringtone, which had rudely interrupted the sibling's conversation. She took out her ringing cheap cell phone from her mini purse and answered it without having to look up for the caller first: "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Hello? 18?"</em></p><p>"Oh, hello Krillin. Did something happen?"</p><p>"<em>No, everything's fine. I just wanted to say good night before you go to bed,"</em> Krillin took a pause on the other line as he gathered some courage from within. <em>"Goodnight, 18. I hope you dream with Kamisama's angels from the heavens above. I will dream of you in my pleasant dreams to come."</em></p><p>"Goodnight to you too, Krillin. Sleep very well so you can get up early in the morning and have a successful meeting at work."</p><p>"Goodnight, my new brother-in-law! I will also dream of you and your loads of millions!"</p><p>18's cold sapphire eyes went as wide as flying Saiyan space pods after the third voice spoke unnecessarily on what seemed to be a personal and slightly romantic conversation. "You didn't hear anything!" She hung up the cell phone in a flash and glared fiercely at 17. "Look, if you want your own rich noob, go get it yourself!"</p><p>She meant a rich female noob, by the way. As much as 17 wanted to get out of the poor economic situation that he and his older twin sister were in (the "gentle giant" didn't count: he could care less about zeni), he valued his freedom among everything else. "Oh, my sweet darling sister… You are so jealous and possessive: traits that you probably inherited from the good scientist while you were being programmed. You don't like to share, but that's fine because I know you and your running circuits like the palm of my hand…unfortunately. Then again, I can hack into your system and reprogram your personality--"</p><p>18 threw a pillow at 17, and he didn't have time to dodge it.</p><p>Back in Bulma's car, the gals were headed out of the club.</p><p>"What's up, Chi? You have been staring at me the entire time since we got in my car." Bulma had noticed Chichi's odd staring behavior as she drove her vehicle.</p><p>"I know everything. You went off with some guy to Kamisama knows where. I saw the two of you leaving, I was about to go after you until some big oaf asked me if I had a daughter or granddaughter for his friend."</p><p>"No way!" Bulma followed along to deviate from the subject of her and the unnamed man.</p><p>"Way…I got so angry at him that I fought him into a headlock. Kamisama! It was so embarrassing! People were watching us until the manager came in!"</p><p>"Was he cute?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>"But…was he?"</p><p>"He was, but sadly, he just happens to not be my type."</p><p>"What if he were? Would you guys take matters in the bedroom instead of back at the night club?"</p><p>"Bulma!" Chichi flared: "It's not like we are into each other like that! He's an unsophisticated third-class moron! I don't like him even if he is…good-looking, strong, and tall."</p><p>"Aww! Too bad! He was so right for you! And I bet he secretly liked your feistiness!"</p><p>Chichi coughed and decided to change the subject back to the previous: "What did that man want from you?"</p><p>"We just danced, talked and... Thanks for ruining my chances with him, Ox Chichi! I couldn't catch his name!" Bulma complained. If she possessed the stranger's name on her vast knowledge, she would've found him on Chikyuu Online after she got back to her apartment and send him later a friend request.</p><p>"You are more than welcome, Bulma L. Briefs. You'll even thank me someday. That man is not for you; he just wanted to have his fun time and carry on his own sick ways."</p><p>"Oh, let me guess, speaking from some personal experience?" Bulma mocked at the mother hen words because Chichi spoke it as she went through similar life experiences. "Yeah right!"</p><p>"It is more than personal experience...I'm afraid," Chichi was more than serious: Bulma had no idea of her past.</p><p>Bulma was glad that her best friend brought that subject in this time and space. She had always wanted to discuss a private matter about a suspicion she had for quite some time. "Wait, Chichi…then what about Gohan: that smart and adorable kid you always bring with you to the DBZ Academy? He is what I think he is, right?"</p><p>Chichi was afraid this day would come between her genius friend and her. Chichi knew all along that Bulma suspected the relationship she carried with the four-and-a-half-year-old boy when she first brought him to the DBZ Academy. Most of the time, that boy was with her. There was no turning back now as it was time to say the truth: "Yes, Bulma, you are very right. I gave birth to Gohan...he is my son."</p><p>Bulma had never been this shocked before. She pulled her vehicle dramatically over to the emergency lane on the dark West City Avenue in order to avoid car crashes. “When did you? How? Why?" She was lost for words. This sudden revelation drank her senses. She didn't expect anything like this from the reserved, prude, and old fashioned Chichi. "I mean, how did you, um, you know, become a mom?" She chose her words carefully.</p><p>Chichi had kept this secret from her for so long that she decided to share it: "I was with a guy after you left for Satan City to get your master and doctorate. I thought he was very different from many guys but he was kinda into someone else. So, I started to spend more time with him to help him move on and forget. That's how we were together in the long run. That is until one day he left without a word… and after his departure, I realized I was pregnant with his child."</p><p>"He never contacted you again?"</p><p>"No, he never did. That is why he doesn't know about Gohan's existence."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Bulma said softly. "It must have been hard for you raising your son alone and going to college," she said as she deducted that Chichi was finishing her second year of college at the time of her pregnancy. "How did you manage everything?</p><p>"I took a transfer to the college in South City when my belly began to grow. My father didn't agree at first about the transfer, but he supported me with everything after some convincing. He contracted Launch to help me out in every step of the way while I could do my studies. Gohan was born just when my third year of college ended, and I still had to finish my elementary school teaching degree in homeschooling specialty. I was one semester away from graduation because I took six courses each semester from the start, including the summer…Launch took care of him most of the time until I obtained my diploma. By that time, I decided to recover my lost time with my baby boy. When he was two and a half years old, I went to pursue my job in this city that I decided to face everyone again."</p><p>"…So you were looking for a new daddy for Gohan this entire time?"</p><p>"Yes, anything for my son. He doesn't deserve to be without a father figure in his life."</p><p>'<em>So Chichi was only trying to keep me from following in her footsteps...' </em>Bulma thought sympathetically. Now she understood why Chichi had an attitude problem when it came to the subject of men. She couldn't really imagine the pressure of going to school and raising a baby at the same time without the father around. She would have gone crazy and never could become the CEO of Capsule Corporation. "Does anyone know about you being Gohan's mom?"</p><p>"Yeah, everybody in the Academy knows."</p><p>"Everybody except me! Why? Why didn't I know this?"</p><p>"Well, after you returned from getting your master's and doctorate, you didn't visit me again in my house. You were passionate of becoming the next CEO of Capsule Corp., and Master Roshi was right: 'Oh I wouldn't tell Bulma about your son yet, Chichi. Let her figure everything out since she's the smart and beautiful genius of the group! If she hadn't done so, then I would begin to question her lovely IQ over her blinding obsession of advancing in her career and wanting to marry a tall pretty boy of her kind.'"</p><p>Bulma felt rather awkward after the silence: "Gee, I don't know what else to say about this."</p><p>Chichi gave her flabbergasted friend a sincere smile: "How about just being Auntie Bulma?"</p><p>"Awesome! I've always wanted to be an aunt! Oh, Chi, you are sometimes full of surprises." Bulma shook her head as she laughed to ease her nerves. She was getting back to normal, and ready to drive again to Chichi's mansion. "So anyway, I heard rumors while I was finding my way out of the club that you attacked with your purse, insulted to death, sucker-punched in the face, and held some poor guy in a headlock just because he kept calling you a granny. Excuse me when I say this, Chichi, but if that guy was really Gohan's daddy, then shit! For once in my life, I would hate to be right! But I would totally get you."</p><p>"Oh, I'm afraid that your admirable intelligence hasn't failed," Chichi was never this calm to speak in such a manner. Her breathing was normal, and no veins were visible. She looked at her well-manicured nails casually; the specialist did a nice job on her nails. "Whatever gave you that impression away?"</p><p>…Okay...When did the car set its temperature to ice chilling cold? Bulma felt the chill on her skin, and it went down to her spinal cord. An ominous aura was surrounding Chichi and she was giving off an icy vibe. "Oh, that jerk deserved every right to be physically hurt by you!" Bulma was in a rage herself, "I'm going to kill him after you are done unleashing HFIL on his stupid ass with years of unpaid child support and for leaving you!"</p><p>Meanwhile, with the guys:</p><p>"Achoo!" Goku sneezed and he rubbed his nose with one hand. It was the time of allergies or something: he had been sneezing for the past 20 minutes and 50 seconds. Or was it that time again when the dust and sand of the desert came to this city? Or was it volcanoes' ashes that came with the wind instead? Nah, he would not think about it any further. "Whatcha thinking,'Geta?" he drove the truck this time as Vegeta sat on the passenger's seat brooding himself.</p><p>"Oh nothing," Vegeta grumbled, still lost in his thoughts. He didn't felt like sharing his thoughts with the prying Goku. He needed a cold shower ASAP! Bulma’s C-Phone was sure the buzzkill of the evening!</p><p>"Oh c'mon! There's something on your mind! Is it a woman you met at the nightclub?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Did she make it on your top marriage list?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Don't do that to me! I'm dying to know!"</p><p>"How about you? Were you able to find some progress?"</p><p>"Weeeell…" Goku seemed rather hesitant to speak at first... He cleared his throat before he carried on. "…Everything was going swell until I found this scary old lady. She attacked me with her purse, insulted me, punched me square in my face, and locked me with her own arms into a headlock." He shuddered; he would surely feel everything the next morning. That "old lady" packed quite the punch and she knew how to deliver it to her target in deadly precision. Which reminded him, he needed to grab a pack of ice from the refrigerator to put it on his sore jaw when he reached the apartment as soon as possible.</p><p>Oh, but what was this he had just heard? Was Goku afraid of a woman? Vegeta went into hysterics in his seat. He had the right to laugh without mercy. Goku's fears were ridiculous and childish like fearing a small and hairy gerbil; at first, it was the fear of needles (still ongoing), and now the actual fear of a specific woman added to the list. "It seems you've found your bride instead!" He wanted to pee in his pants; the laughter was unbearable for his bladder to contain the urine any further.</p><p>Goku wanted to protest at Vegeta's unpleasant comment. Dear Kamisama, he and that woman were too different to be compatible either romantically or chemically speaking; oil and water didn't mix at all. "Vegeta, please, she is not my type. If I get to be interested in a woman, she would have to be nice and a pacifist. I don't care about her past, but she better be a great cook!"</p><p>"Oh really? How choosy of you," Vegeta said with his laughter subdued.</p><p>"Really, I don't ask much," Goku's ideal relationship was based on the Ying and Yang theory. He wanted a woman that would balance his being.</p><p>Vegeta thought of Goku's philosophy when it came to love. In other words, the way for him to fall in love was to go straight to his heart by feeding him. And the old rumors said that Goku's first love was the old cafeteria lady from junior high school. Vegeta began to get a headache just thinking about it…and let's not talk about Goku's past infatuation with the cooking channel! Vegeta still wondered up to this day why he kept hanging out with the weirdo.</p><p>"Tell me one thing, Vegeta, what type of woman you are interested in?"</p><p>Vegeta looked at Goku before coming up with an answer to the direct question. "I don't ask much in a woman. I only ask for millions of zenies in her bank account and that she allows me to manage it, and she has to let me do whatever I want without hearing her constant bitching. To be honest, I really don't know my type of woman, Kakarrot. In my humble opinion, all women are the same crap," Vegeta's humble opinion was rather cynical.</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"When they have someone like me, they act as if they have no brain, and I can manipulate them so easily. They respond at my own will. Then it gets to a moment when I get to dump them because they bored me to death with their stupidity. I tell you; this is just like having a pet."</p><p>"And what about those girls you always went out with at school?"</p><p>"They are a living example of my explanation…Now that I've cleared myself up; perhaps, I would like an intelligent, down to earth, passionate woman that doesn't bore me as much. But that only happens in the fairy tales…"</p><p>Good! The search for Vegeta's Ideal Bride wouldn't be so difficult from now on. Goku was so glad that his level of determination skyrocketed. He didn't know why but he was sure that he was going to find that woman.</p><p>"Say, Vegeta, what are we going to do tomorrow night?"</p><p>"Same thing we did tonight, Kakarrot: try to find my millionaire spouse!"</p><p>They're Goku and Vege-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!</p><p>A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 6!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 5! Make some noise in the Comment section and make shoutout with those Kudos! Chapter 5.5 will be out this Sunday as the 'What if?' scenario of: Bulma would've spilled the said drink on his new clothing.</p><p>The Legend of Buruma and Begita: A Forbidden and Controversial Love (Part 2)</p><p>Begita and Buruma's love was forbidden. The rest of the Saiyan race would not approve of the relationship. It would be a mere humiliation for their pride, as Begita thought of ways to keep Buruma alive and for himself. He changed Buruma's identity from a Tuffle to a rare and lower class Saiyan female that spent most of the time in the laboratory’s facilities, in order to be accepted by the Saiyan society. Buruma played along with her lover's scheme since she didn't have any other choice left except being executed.<br/>Over time, Begita's plan went so smoothly that the Saiyans wanted Buruma to become their Queen because of her numerous and significant technological contributions. She had ordered the remaining Tuffles slaves to provide them with scouters. The Gravity and Training Room was also invented to enhance the Saiyans's ki and their physical strength, as well as healing pods to recuperate their health. She also improved the materials of the Saiyan armor before Begita went into a fierce and gruesome battle, along with his finest and elite Saiyan group of soldiers. He was defending his home planet with his life from the enemies that came from outer space.</p><p>During that battle, the remaining Tuffles slaves were secretly sent away to Planet Earth. Buruma had the opportunity to escape with them since her mission objectives were complete. She was certain that in that battle, the Saiyans wouldn't survive the powerful enemy because none of them had ever reached the level of the Legendary Super Saiyan. When she felt Begita clinging to what was barely left of his life, Buruma recalled their "incomplete mating bond". It was a strong feeling; she had a shooting pain that ripped her heart apart, and she went out of her way into the battlefield to help her Saiyan lover as the right choice.</p><p>After Buruma made her entrance on the battlefield, Begita somehow turned into a Super Saiyan, and won the battle against the enemy with his newfound power and strength. He was entitled to become King of All Saiyans since he had managed to obtain the legendary powers. The usual method to inherit the royal title was to kill his own father if he were alive.</p><p>Somewhere during the public mating ritual (also known as the wedding event), Buruma's real lineage was revealed before the entire Saiyan race and everything went downhill for the lovers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, everyone! This is the 'What if?' scenario of Bulma would've spilled the said drink on Vegeta´s new clothing. It is what happened in the original version of the fic. Think of it as a DLC, and a big thank you for all the reading and support each and one of you have been giving so far to this piece of literature! Lol </p><p>Chapter 6 will be another DLC story expansion of the club, and probably explain in detail what Bulma and Vegeta did before their sexy time, and a leaked video up for sale! It is probably going to be a long chapter!</p><p>I don’t own any of the Dragonballs! Be safe out there!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5.5</p><p>Rewind that!</p><p>Stop right there!</p><p>Plaaaaayy that again!</p><p>"I wonder where Chichi went off to…" Bulma walked without looking ahead…and crashed herself into a broody and drinking Vegeta. The alcoholic drink that Vegeta was consuming got squashed in between the two hot bodies that spilled on his shirt and then some more in his pants.</p><p>Vegeta had failed to notice an incoming Bulma until he felt her crashing into him…and his large Shirley Temple!  He stood up rather quickly to try and clean his clothes ASAP! He looked at Bulma with a frown on his face: “Hey! Imbecile! Watch the fuck where you are going!” he felt like an idiot for not paying attention to his surroundings.</p><p>Bulma gasped with her hands in her mouth open seeing Vegeta and his ruined clothes. Not only the alcoholic liquid got Vegeta but it got a little bit on Bulma too: “I’m so sorry, sir! Let me help you clean up!” she said by offering kindly. She thought of a way to deal with the problem…Shit, the bar was a little too far off to treat the emergency. “Let’s go to a nearby bathroom!”</p><p>Why the hell he and the airhead idiot would go to the bathroom? “Like hell you would, you stupid bitch!” Vegeta exclaimed madly as the affected victim of Bulma’s clumsy act. He would pay for the consequences of the damages by possibly going home to change: he cannot meet other women to carry on his plan with this mess on him! “This brand-new set of clothes cost me a fortune! Thanks to you, it is ruined for me!”</p><p>Bulma huffed because she had enough of Vegeta and ruthless string of insults towards her. She placed both hands on her hips to take a stand and defend herself. Puh-lease! She saw right through his bullshit: he was a poor asshole living on minimum wage and on a budget trying to deceive appearances! “Excuse me when I say this but those “fancy” clothes that you are wearing are a cheap brand that you get at Walmart!” she said like a snob and snapped her fingers with an air of attitude.</p><p>Vegeta opened slightly his mouth. So, this foolish woman can actually put up a fight against him…? Why no woman ever did it never in his life! ”Well, you are mistaken, missy! I got these clothes at the West Republic without a sales discount! I’m gonna sue you in court with King Yemma for damages beyond repair!” He exaggerated by making gestures to his ruined clothing.</p><p>Bulma tried to look carefully at the mess on Vegeta’s clothes. She was certain that he was blowing things out of proportions because the clothes all it needed was a simple visit to the laundry and dry-cleaning service. “What I did was a pure accident: don’t be so harsh on me. If we talk like civilized adults and human beings, then we are able to fix the root of the problem.”</p><p>“Civilized, my ass! Everything is your fault here! How can women be so dumb and emotional!?”</p><p>This time, Bulma frowned at Vegeta: “You have no respect for women, don’t you?”</p><p>"Correction: I only respect decent women… except that you are an outright exception to the rule.”</p><p>Bulma felt offended by the double meaning of the words: "The hell you just said to me, asshole!?” she gestured herself with her two open hands.</p><p>Oh, hell no! Vegeta didn’t look like he was taking any of his continuous trashings back anytime soon!</p><p>It is time for War of the Sexes: Bulma vs Vegeta!</p><p>Round 1!</p><p>"Hmph. I keep standing correction. Just look at you—” Vegeta said as he made a gesture up and down with his hand to Bulma. That tight little black dress she was wearing, in his cold opinion, makes her look like a needy prostitute. “You are loud, vulgar, and a klutz. As far as I know, decent women don’t go down to your level. You outta be ashamed of yourself…If you have any shame on you, of course.”</p><p>Vegeta had probably taken the lead score…Let’s take a look at the scoreboard:</p><p>Vegeta: 1 (or so he thinks) - Bulma: None…yet.</p><p>Bulma was taken back like a Surprised Pikachu because she knew that Vegeta was referring to her own dress. She was not a slut! "You know what? You, sir, are nothing but a loser posing to be something you are not! You think you can blend in with your cheap clothes and that fake Rolex from Chinatown within the city’s high society like me! You are not even worth the dirt on my high heels!”</p><p>Ouch! Those words are haunting Vegeta’s pride and ego to remind him of being poor, so the score was:</p><p>Vegeta: 1 - Bulma: 2</p><p>Vegeta crossed his arms to his chest. Bulma did some damage to his pride, all right. He needed a witty comeback! “Your self-esteem is quite high on you…What is the name of your psychiatrist?”</p><p>“What you need my doctor for? So, he can fix your shitty attitude and that wounded ego of yours? I would definitely give you the referral for your next visit!”</p><p>Damn. The witty comeback backfired on him…</p><p>Vegeta: 1 – Bulma: 4</p><p>Vegeta didn’t know what to say that Bulma kept verbally attacking him as she led the score above high and mighty. She would land the finishing blown on Vegeta. She crossed her arms to her chest: “Hmph. What kind of wife would put up with a pathetic loser like you?”</p><p>Vegeta kept his cool and placed his hands in his pockets: “I ask myself the same thing: would there even be a husband for someone like yourself? There would be little to no possibilities as you are the epitome of a used mattress, I must say!”</p><p>Crap! Here was Round 2: and it was not looking pretty!</p><p>Bulma growled and screamed at him, losing her level to dangerously low levels. She had enough of his shit: "Why you, son of a bitch!"</p><p>Vegeta got caught in the heat of the verbal battle that he screamed back at Bulma: “Fake bimbo!”</p><p>"Bastard!"</p><p>"Stupid whore!"</p><p>"Jerk!"</p><p>"Crazy bitch!"</p><p>"Asshole!"</p><p>"Idiot!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Chichi was beating the crap out of her absent baby daddy and the manager walked into the lion’s den to stop the madness!</p><p>During Round 2 of the exchange of insults between Bulma and Vegeta, they have gathered their own audience. The owner of the club got himself between the bickering pair: Stop this right here, you two! I will ask you to leave this place before I ask for security. You guys created a spectacle here! This is going viral on social media!”</p><p>Vegeta was so embarrassed by this personal humiliation that he had never in life got kicked out of an establishment. He accused Bulma of everything she started: “Look what you did! I’m getting kicked out of here thanks to your loud and obnoxious mouth! I would’ve still been here drinking, dancing, and flirting with other better women!”</p><p>"<em>Oooh,</em> my fault!? You are the one who insulted me first and disrespected me as I try to offer to correct my own mistake!”</p><p>"Get out you two or I’ll call security!” the furious owner interjected from Round 3 or World War 3 from ever happening tonight. At this rate, Twitter was exploding in those feeds! “In fact, I know a very good hotel so you two can deal with that hidden sexual frustration!”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth dropped at the thought of going with Vegeta at the nearby hotel…He was hot so she might be able to see past his attitude problem…</p><p>Vegeta shook his head. Then again…he doesn’t want to admit in public that Bulma was gorgeous. He could take the owner’s advice to handle matters with her elsewhere, but it would only distract him from his real objective. “Hmph. I will not keep associating myself with vulgar women. Have a good evening and go suck a dick, if it makes you feel better,” Vegeta said as good as throwing his last savage shade at Bulma for the night. He had to go look for Goku…</p><p>As he walked ahead to leave the scene, Bulma screamed at him like a lunatic: “It is not over yet, asswipe! I’ll see you at King Yemma’s court, outside in the parking lot or in the boxing ring!”</p><p>As she turned to fix herself, everyone looked at her: “THE HELL YA’LL STARING AT!?</p><p>The audience scattered and began anew to mind their own business while Twitter was still exploding with the famous Bulma Briefs’ sexual tension with an unknown hottie! Memes were flooding!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why hello, ya'll! Thanks for the ongoing support! I need more! lol</p><p>Anyways, the DLC Club expansion didn't come out as I originally planned but something else did! We get to see a glimpse of the real Vegeta! SO this chapter is kinda dark: a character death ahead! I might edit and expand the chapter if possible later on.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>I don't own Dragonball/Z/Super and the non-cannon GT. Be careful out there and whatever you do, don't ever eat in a restaurant like Bojack's! lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>It has been several days since his visit to West Zone Club. Vegeta couldn’t get his mind off Bulma. He wondered if he would see her again…</p><p>He worked miserably today as it was hectic with THE limited-time return of their infamous Special Chicken Sandwich mixed with Chiaotzu ‘s Awesome Sauce. There have been several fights and chaos with customers when they ran out of the hottest item from the menu that Baikamaru got sent to the hospital. The fights were recorded and uploaded on social media. The Manager was on vacation, and today was also Tien’s day off (he requested the day off ahead of time to avert the crisis). Vegeta pretty much handled everything smoothly, especially with West City Police Department with the condition that the other employees would clean up and close the restaurant so he could leave early.</p><p>“What do you want?” Vegeta worked as a cashier in the drive-thru window.</p><p>
  <em>“You are not Tien!”</em>
</p><p>“He’s off today. Feel free to molest him tomorrow and whatnot!”</p><p>
  <em>“Appreciate it!”</em>
</p><p>The restaurant was going to close in five minutes and counting…Vegeta decided that there was no other customer on the drive-thru that he was going to do the closing procedure of the register by counting the zeni to then deposit it on the safe at The Manager´s Office.</p><p>That was until a customer indeed showed up. Vegeta threw his hands up in the air and he sighed loudly in his annoyed fashion. He was going to give this customer a piece of his mind because the last fryer and the fire-prone grill were turned off to be cleaned! “We are about to close here! If it is the goddamn Chicken Sandwich, then tough luck! I don’t wanna hear you bitching about it! Go eat at Bojack´s since that motherfucker will take your zeni with his Happy Hours!”</p><p>He heard familiar giggling over the headphones: <em>“Hey, stranger! I missed youuuuu, honey!”</em></p><p>Vegeta did a double look upon hearing the familiar voice that he so wanted to hear since last time: “Oh, <em>hello</em> there. Where have you been?” he said normally to Bulma.</p><p>
  <em>“Work! I worked like a horse until now. Do you still have the Special Chicken Sandwich? I kept hearing all day at the office’s watercooler that it was good!”</em>
</p><p>Vegeta looked ashamed of himself that he looked to his sides…“Erm…Sorry, babe, we ran out. Wanna hang out somewhere else other than this? I’ll pay for everything to make up for it.”</p><p>
  <em>“Sure! Do you need to close tonight? I don’t mind waiting for you in the parking lot.”</em>
</p><p>“Not at all! In fact, I’ll be out in a few because I am not closing tonight!”  </p><p>
  <em>“Okay, honey! That’s perfect! See you soon!”</em>
</p><p>For the first time in his shitty life, Vegeta smiled…Before anybody could see the smile plastered on his face, he grabbed the microphone that was next to the register to announce this public message to his inferior co-workers: “All right, bitches! Clean this fucking shithole because I will not do it tonight! I’m out!”</p><p>Ten minutes later after doing the cash closing procedure as part of the restaurant closing list, Vegeta reached the parking lot of West Burger and Tacos…and he fell immediately in love with Bulma’s car! He gave a single long whistle because the car was beauty itself: A Capsule Corp luxury sedan in the silver color of the latest year.</p><p>Bulma saw Vegeta opening the passenger’s door. She put her C-Phone away in her purse, and she smiled at him as he put on the seatbelt and closed the door: “Hey, you finally made it!” she noticed that he was wearing a blue tank top instead of his uniform shirt.</p><p>Vegeta gave Bulma a serious look: “Listen, babe. Be careful next time. The crime here in West City is getting ridiculous, and I’ll kick the crap out of the moron who messes with you,” he warned her about the increasing criminality rate in West City. He was certain that Bulma was this entire time careless and not paying attention to her surroundings.</p><p>Bulma blinked her eyes in confusion… “Oh, I’m sorry. Forgive me?” she gave Vegeta a puppy look.</p><p>Vegeta did forgive her by leaning in close to her to kiss her on the cheek. “For now. Take us wherever you want to eat, and I’ll pay for everything.”</p><p>“I’m interested to go to Bojack’s since they are open late, I think.”</p><p>“Perhaps we’ll have dessert ourselves tonight: that is what I’m the most eager for,” he said with a smirk. He had enough cold showers and it wasn’t enough to quench his desire for Bulma.</p><p>“If you are a true gentleman, we can skip right into dessert,” Bulma said naughtily. Vegeta just brought the naughty and dirty side of her to the surface.</p><p>The late dinner event at Bojack’s Seafood/Hera Style Cuisine was all minimum talks, drinking alcohol and eating one sole appetizer of a plated sampler because there was only one thing running in the two lovers’ minds until this happened:</p><p>18 was sitting in another table staring in interest at the mentioned couple, especially at Vegeta. He seemed to be relaxed and enjoying himself with the new woman, in 18’s opinion.</p><p>“Something wrong, 18?” Krillin asked concerned to the blonde.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, Krillin. How rude of me to deviate my attention.”</p><p>18 continued her attention to Krillin as he talked about his day at work (or at least pretended to) until Vegeta paid for the tab, tipped 30% to the server, and left with Bulma elsewhere with his possessive arm around her waist.</p><p>Other pairs of eyes stared at the couple as well with malicious intentions. He eventually followed them without being noticed.</p><p>Later, Bulma’s car was parked on the parking garage on Park Streets, where Bulma lived, and it was the most expensive side of the city. Vegeta and Bulma were making out hot and passionately in the back of the vehicle. Good thing the leather seat it was comfortable for his back: Vegeta thought as he laid down with his hands grabbing Bulma’s nice butt greedily as Bulma was on top of him, straddling his hips. with her arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p>Bulma broke the kiss to take off Vegeta’s tank top, revealing his chest and his six-packs of abs.</p><p>“You really want this, babe?” Vegeta had to ask the most obvious question as Bulma lustfully ran her hands on him.</p><p>When Bulma was finished exploring her lover’s chest and abdominals with her bare hands: “Hell yes, honey!” she said as she proceeded to take off her shirt that she was wearing a black bra underneath.</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes went wide in surprise: “My God, you are wearing a bra tonight!”</p><p>Bulma shook her head as she threw her shirt on the floor: “I’m not really that kind of person. Besides, I go braless sometimes to help the circulation flow.”</p><p>“Oh, my apologies then.”</p><p>“You didn’t know that about me…So do you also go commando?”</p><p>“Not really but I do sleep naked…” Vegeta confessed to her. “…Sometimes to help the circulation flow.”</p><p>Bulma laughed. “Oh, stop it now, silly!”</p><p>Vegeta smirked as he enjoyed the sound of her laughter. He ran his hands from Bulma’s bare waist all the way to her chest. He pulled her down to him to kiss her neck and to undo her bra. “You are my Harley Quinn...”</p><p>“…As you are my Joker…Oh honneeeeeeey!” Bulma moaned in a whiney fashion.</p><p>“Yes, babe?”</p><p>“I wanna see it,” she whispered in wanton close to his ear.</p><p>“See what now?”</p><p>“Your cock. Is it big or it will meet my visual expectations as it is detailed on my wet dreams?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Vegeta emphasized and he stopped kissing her neck for a moment: “Damn. I thought we were gonna wait until our nuptials are tied to a T.”</p><p>“Well, we skipped so many things so might as well go straight to the honeymoon phase.”</p><p>“Good point,” Vegeta said when suddenly, there was a quick light flash that was so bright for him to notice. He shot up in a sitting position: “The hell was that?”</p><p>Bulma moved from her position of straddling Vegeta to cross arms to her chest, still holding the loose bra on her. “It looked like a camera flash to me…Wait a minute!” she exclaimed as she realized that pictures were being taken outside her vehicle!</p><p>Vegeta didn’t bother to put his shirt back on: “I think somebody is out there.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you. I don’t want nothing to happen to you,” Bulma said genuinely concerned for Vegeta’s safety as she tried to place her bra back on and reach out for her discarded shirt. She had a license to carry a concealed gun.</p><p>Vegeta leaned over to give Bulma a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’ll handle this, babe. If something bad happens, start your car and don’t look back,” with that being said, he opened the door to get out of the car and look for the responsible who ruined his night with his woman.</p><p>Vegeta noticed a motorcycle starting to speed away from the scene, which was a source of high suspicion. It ran too fast for Vegeta to catch on as the driver had a full helmet to see his face. He growled: <em>‘Goddammit! He got away!’</em></p><p>Vegeta would find out more about it but first, he had to check on Bulma. When he got back to the car, Bulma had fully dressed again and she had her C-phone in her hands.</p><p>Bulma looked at Vegeta and showed him her C-Phone: “This posted online not too long ago. Somebody is trying to sell a sex tape about me, and it will be sold to the highest bidder!”</p><p>“What the hell?” Vegeta couldn’t believe it that he took the C-Phone to see it for himself. “They are trying to sell the tape from a few nights ago!”</p><p>Bulma covered her face in embarrassment. The sex tape that said to be contained of what privately happened between her and Vegeta at West Zone Club: “Whoever that was, they are trying to tarnish my reputation!”</p><p>Vegeta got angry when he got to the conclusion that the biker was the one responsible for all this! He crossed his arms to his chest before handing Bulma her smartphone back: “Heh. So, it’s mine.” </p><p>Bulma turned to Vegeta: “I’m going to make a police report before I get extorted for hush money! It would be best if we don’t see each other for a while,” she said sadly.</p><p>Vegeta felt that not seeing Bulma for Kami knows what a bit too much for him. “I don’t want this issue to keep me apart from you.”</p><p>“Me neither but it will be at least until everything gets resolved.”</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>Bulma kissed Vegeta on the cheek before she hugged him: “I promise.”</p><p>It has been another set of miserable days leading up to three weeks…There was no sign of Bulma or the person. Vegeta, in his apartment, was getting frustrated as the price for the sex tape had increased this morning to 1 million zeni on the Internet! And the stocks on the market fell down below the margin!</p><p>“Hey, Vegeta!” Goku announced as he went through the front door, ready for a shower after working the lunch shift at Bojack’s, and got paid cold hard zeni off the payroll.</p><p>“Hey, Kakarrot. Did you find anything on what I need to know?”</p><p>“Hrm… I do remember something that went on. I happened to clash with a colorful looking individual that looked like Frieza’s goonies during my shift as a busboy helper and dishwasher! He was talking about it at Bojack’s and he also said that he had to meet up with a potential client this evening!”</p><p>Vegeta raised an eyebrow…He would go to Bojack’s without a second thought.</p><p>After reaching Bojack’s around 4:45 PM, the owner himself was bartending while Zangya, the head bartender, went to the restroom. Vegeta thought it was the perfect opportunity for interrogations that he sat in one of the stools close enough for the expert bartender. The patrons were yet to come in for dinner and Happy Hours. Bojack knew about every patron and much more and he would speak on the subject matter if you can either convince him or pay a good price.</p><p>“Hello, Bojack.”</p><p>Bojack turned to look at his customer, who was wiping the clean glass with a white cloth. He grinned ear to ear: “Oh hi there, Vegeta! What can I start you off with? By the looks of it, you need Double Thee Whiskey, Moonshine Sake, The French Quarters Bourbon, or The Hera Vodka for that frustration and sex gone bad. Hell, a Beer in a Pitch would work wonders for your tight budget!”</p><p>“I need you to speak everything you know about the ongoing scandal on the Internet lately,” Vegeta spoke down to business to Bojack, showing that he was serious and not in the mood to drink.</p><p>“You mean Bulma Briefs’s leaked sex tape footage?”</p><p>Vegeta gasped at the newfound information: “You mean it has been leaked!?”</p><p>“I believe the tape is going to be leaked to the public online after it gets sold tonight to the highest bidder, or so the rumors say.”</p><p>“Who’s the motherfucker behind all this!?”</p><p>Bojack shook his head. He was so used to Vegeta banging the bar counter with his fists like a mad monkey on rabies that he couldn’t care less. “Easy now. I’ll tell you more about it. I’ll speak in clues because I don’t want to reveal myself too much to you know who.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded in understanding because of Bojack’s ties and connection to Frieza and his secret role as a whistleblower.</p><p>Appule entered the restaurant and sat in on a solitary booth by himself. He was waiting for someone</p><p>Bojack smirked and made gestures to Vegeta to look over with discretion at Appule’s distant table. It was confirmed that Appule, one of Frieza’s goonies, had to do with the high bidder because he was going to meet that person. In fact, he was the intermediary of the transaction.</p><p>Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows. There was his main lead: he would make Appule talk by beating him into a bloody pulp in the street alleyway around the corner of the restaurant establishment.</p><p>“You want the boys to help you extract information from him?” Bojack offered Bido, Kogu, and Bujin to beat up the goon without Vegeta getting his hands dirty.</p><p>“Nah. I can handle this one myself,” Vegeta said with a glare and a clenched fist.</p><p>Bojack chuckled darkly at the upcoming antic. “I like your style, Vegeta. Good luck on capturing that coward who got that tape of you and your woman.”</p><p>Famous last words:</p><p>Vegeta entered to West Zone Club after beating Appule up like the coward he was on the street alleyway. Before anything, Bojack had turned off the security cameras to tamper the evidence of the violent act. Vegeta was looking for another familiar face as more blood was going to be shed tonight. His target was sitting at the bar with two human and unimportant women to the plot.</p><p>“Cui!” Vegeta hissed upon meeting face to face with one of Frieza’s Top Elite and Trusty Henchmen.</p><p>Cui noticed Vegeta coming to his direction. “Vegeta! Long time, no see! Getting out of retirement to work for Frieza again, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Please, over my dead body! What do you know about that sex tape?” Vegeta went straight to the point of the conversation.</p><p>The women that Cui was flirting with scurried away as they grew afraid of Vegeta and the growing dark aura that surrounded him.</p><p>Cui looked thoughtful for a moment or two. “Hmm…I’ll probably talk for the right price,” he spoke coolly.</p><p>“Did you have anything to do with it?” i.e. cut the bullshit, Cui!</p><p>Cui was so intimidated under Vegeta’s glare and scrutiny that he gulped. He heard many horrible stories of Vegeta and his victims from back when he was working under Frieza… However, he still put up a brave front. “So, what if I’m guilty?” he admitted.</p><p>Vegeta crossed his arms to his chest, showing some mercy: “All I can ask is why?”</p><p>“Because you stole the most beautiful woman I happened to be very interested in a few days ago here in this club! I talked to her first and tried to make an impression on her, but she rejected me like a sore loser! Then she came onto you…As you guys danced, she grinded and twerked her butt on you like an angel! I grew jealous wishing it was me in your stead! I was even more jealous when you two went alone and together to the private lounge.”</p><p>“Then, let me ask you this: how did you get that tape when I clearly spoke to the manager to not record my private meeting with her?”</p><p>Cui was nervous at this point: it was time to reveal the truth. “You see, Vegeta…There is actually no sex tape footage! I made everything up and sold a fake sex tape to the highest bidder! And I did take pictures of you two in her car…But I forgot to take off the cap lenses of the camera!”</p><p>Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he tried his hardest to believe the conniving purple fish-face: “I see. Well, I’m glad we had this conversation, Cui. Don’t come near her again or else,” he threatened.</p><p>“Why? You care so much for your loving woman?” Cui mocked the idea of romance going on between Vegeta and Bulma</p><p>Vegeta growled that he ended up telling Cui about his future plans with Bulma. He was going to prove otherwise: “She’s not my woman! That immature and pampered bitch has money and that’s all that matters to me! You will just ruin my one and only opportunity to be the most powerful man on Planet Earth!”</p><p>Cui laughed at Vegeta’s hidden personal agenda: “In other words, you plan to use Bulma Briefs and her fortune as a way to escape your past? Well, I don’t think money won’t resolve the fact that you are a monster, a killer, a hideous person that has done many horrible things under Frieza’s wing. Well, Bulma is too innocent for your vile act: she needs a fair warning, don’t you think so? The right sum of zeni coming from your dearest woman would silence me from speaking the truth. I want the money tonight behind Bojack’s!”</p><p>Cui left Vegeta…</p><p>Vegeta thought of ways on how he was going to murder Cui upon meeting him. He knew everything about Vegeta’s past and his now revealed plan for the future… Vegeta needed to eliminate Cui tonight before his deceiving mouth could ever reach Bulma.</p><p>Later that evening:</p><p>Bulma saw the news on her C-Phone. The rumors of the sex tape were over… but wait, there was more to the news on a recent video uploaded on social media by ZZTV:</p><p>
  <strong>BREAKING NEWS: A COLD-BLOODED HOMICIDE AT BOJACK’S</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“A guy 32-year-old guy named Cui had vanished without a trace and it is believed to have been murdered in cold blood! The West City Police is looking for the responsible for this murder, whom the killer had also disappeared the body. If any lead is known for the main suspect, please immediately contact the West City Police Department and the Crime Stoppers Hotline. There is a 5,000 reward for the right information on the murderer! The owner of the restaurant, Bojack, was not available for comments on the matter.”</em>
</p><p>Bulma felt a shiver down her spine upon finishing the video. She hoped with her good heart that her sweet lover was okay. She would keep the distance for an indefinite period of time to not put him in danger…</p><p>…</p><p>In the Cold Mansion, Frieza frowned upon seeing the news. He knew perfectly who the killer was and chose not to reveal any information with the authorities. It would only put shame on his name!</p><p>…</p><p>A bloody Vegeta entered his apartment to wash off the blood of his victim that he had savagely murdered an hour ago with a chef knife. Goku was sound asleep like a log, so it was good for Vegeta to wash away the mess on his clothes without any nosy questions. When he reached the bathroom and closed the door, Vegeta's smirk reflected on the mirror at the sink. His smirk grew evilly as his twisted mind and ego. He would get rid of any obstacle that would come across him and becoming the most powerful man on Planet Earth! Bulma was meant for him and his alone!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Saiyans and Humans: A New Generation (Part III)</p><p>After Buruma’s execution, Prince Begita felt that nothing would stop him from being the strongest planet conqueror in the entire Universe 7. Love was a weak and useless feeling that he didn’t need… He, eventually, found the seven mystical Dragon Balls on Planet Namek and his wish for immortality was granted by the ethereal dragon, Porunga.</p><p>The God of Destruction would ensure the downfall of the Saiyan race along with his foolish, egomaniac, and power-hungry majesty. He did not like the greed, destructive and omnipotent path that Prince Begita was taking upon himself as going as far as defying the Gods and Kais to be his next god-like ruler above Zeno.</p><p>Historians and experts have yet to confirm how the extinction of Planet Begita actually occurred between the end of the Medieval era and the beginning of the Renaissance era. It is rumored among researchers, geologists, scientists, and anthropologists that a "meteorite" had annihilated most of its inhabitants. Few Saiyans were able to survive the catastrophe as they fled on the spaceships pods and immediately took refuge on Planet Earth.</p><p>The living beings on Planet Earth never knew or heard anything about the terrible Saiyans. Therefore, there was hope for the race from outer space in keeping a low profile to avoid any kind of conflict in their new home.</p><p>The Prince of all Saiyans belonged among the surviving numbers of his people. He conquered and founded a town after signing a peace treaty with all human kingdoms on Earth: Republic of Vegetasei. Also, he vowed not to attack and not attempt to take over the planet. The scouters were useful for communicating in the human language until His Majesty decided that his people should learn this language without having to rely all the time on the technological apparatus.</p><p>To prevent the proud and superior race from total extinction, His Majesty one day ordered his people to live, associate, and procreate with humans of the opposite sex to again increase the Saiyan population from dangerously low levels. The predominant gender in Saiyans was male, unlike female Saiyans who are exceedingly rare. In most cases, the death rate in Saiyan women was at a high percentage either by giving birth to a Saiyan baby or from fighting in battle or carrying out a mission. If at birth the Saiyan woman is detected with weak ki levels, the Saiyan royalty assumed responsibility for deciding her fate to serve as a concubine or for immediate execution.</p><p>As hybrid children grew for centuries after centuries, each child of the future generation of Saiyan-humans lost the supernatural abilities of their ancestors and became more adapted to the common abilities of the inferior human race. The Saiyan race used to have supernatural talents such as flying in the air, concentration and using their ki to destroy any object, superhuman physical strength, having monkey tails that allowed them to transform into powerful Oozarus at moonlight, excellent immune systems, and able preserve youth and vigor for long life.</p><p>Today, the descendants of the Saiyan race still maintain the physical and personality traits, intelligence, and common nature of their ancestors although they lean more to their human heritage. Therefore, these descendants are technically human due to the defects and inferiority that humans on Planet Earth possess. A part of the Saiyan-human offspring can speak, read, and write Saiyajin as a second language, excluding people who are academics and language experts.</p><p>As for the immortal Prince Begita himself… After ensuring his next line of pure-blooded successor-descendants with a female Saiyan, he had lost his life in the battle of the terrible Ice-jin clan after winning so he can hopefully be reunited with his dearest Tuffle lover in the afterlife known as the Next Dimension. He had basically committed suicide and renounced his immortality to the gods above…. Unfortunately, he was sent to HFIL per the God of Destruction’s request so he can pay personally for all of his sins. Yet he swore that his burning soul would pass down to one of his descendants in order to find and reunite with his reincarnated lover.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! We are taking a bit of a break on the edginess that we had in these last 2.5 chapters! That was crazy! lol Without further ado, show me some more love at the end of this chapter! lol</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any kind of Dragonballs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>
  <strong> Two months later: </strong>
</p><p>In the Main Street of West City, Goku walked on the pavement past the other walking people. He was searching for a job for today to earn extra zeni. Main Street was the location for the hottest jobs; many corporation buildings and different business establishments were found on every corner—and Capsule Corp. happened to be located on this street.</p><p>Speaking of Capsule Corp., the company's CEO was on her obligatory coffee break at the local Orange Star Coffee franchise. Bulma walked out of the establishment with a small paper bag in one hand while with the other hand she held a medium plastic coffee cup. She had bought a mocha latte and a blueberry muffin. When she stopped abruptly, it caused her snack to fall on to the pavement. She saw a familiar figure approaching her direction. He was a handsome and tall man with a strange spiky hairdo, and he was walking as he pondered in his own mind. Bulma came up with a quick and witty idea; she moved and stood in his upcoming way.</p><p>Without noticing this, Goku stumbled into Bulma that their bodies met in an impact.</p><p>It was a success.</p><p>"Ouch…" Bulma complained from the pain; Goku was as physically strong as a ten-wheeler. She thought she almost broke her arm there.</p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't looking my way," Goku apologized to her about his clumsiness when he got back to reality.</p><p>"Ah not to worry, it could happen to anyone," Bulma smiled kindly at Goku. She had him right where she wanted him; she began to use this opportunity to study his face closer.</p><p>"What's wrong? Do I have a bug on my face or something?"</p><p>"Are you…Son Goku?" Bulma asked hopefully and Goku stared at her, "Goku, don't you remember me? It's me, Bulma!"</p><p>"…Bul-ma?" Goku said slowly as he blinked his eyes. He crossed his own arms to his chest. When did he meet an aqua haired woman, beside Maron the super model-actress? Well, he did actually remember these two women and that he always confused them as sisters due to their bright hair color and eye color resemblance. Not to mention, they had silly arguments like any siblings would have and one of the two usually won the arguments.</p><p>"Ah, Bulma!" Goku trapped Bulma into his famous bear hug. He laughed with the joy of seeing his best female friend, "Good to see you again this time around! It's been forever since I last saw you!"</p><p>"Gooookuuuu! You do remember me!" Bulma squealed and laughed merrily as she hugged Goku closely on his neck and lifted her feet in the air because Goku had lifted her lithe body off the pavement. "I missed you so much, you lovable oaf!"</p><p>"Me too, Bulma. Me too…" Goku held his dear childhood friend for a moment after setting her down on the pavement and gave her a small peck on her cheek.</p><p>In West Burger and Tacos, Vegeta was busy at the fire-prone grill area that was in the kitchen. He prepared the customers' food dishes in a steady rhythm. That was until he heard the following announcement made on a radio that was found near the dishwasher:</p><p>"<strong><em>Ladies and gentlemen! We are about to announce this week's lucky numbers for the lottery winning prize of 78,000,000,000 zeni! Get your tickets ready because you may have the winning lottery ticket! You literally might have the prize money in your hands!"</em></strong></p><p>Vegeta ran all the way to the dishwasher with a lottery ticket in his left hand. He waited for the lucky numbers of the week to be announced on the radio.</p><p>"<strong><em>And the lucky numbers are 45…"</em></strong></p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"…<strong><em>34…"</em></strong></p><p>"Yes, yes…"</p><p>"…<strong><em>98…"</em></strong></p><p>"Triple yes…"</p><p>"…<strong><em>87…"</em></strong></p><p>"Absolutely fucking times yes…"</p><p>"…<strong><em>15…"</em></strong></p><p>Vegeta's anxiety was on the border level. When the radio announcer mentioned the last two numbers digits of his lottery ticket, he would surely explode of happiness, rainbow and sunshine.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "And the last lucky numbers for the winning lottery ticket of 78, 000,000, 000 zeni of this week is…90!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>Vegeta cursed in fluent Saiyajin and English. He tore his lottery ticket into pieces with his bare hands and threw it into a large trash container that was near the grill master. He put his hands on his hips as he shook his head, "…I nearly won the lottery."</p><p>"<strong><em>There has been a grave error on the announcement of the last lucky numbers…the real winning last lucky number is 56! If the winner by any chance tore his or her winning lottery ticket, then the lottery ticket is considered officially invalid upon reclaiming your prize money at the radio station! Therefore, he or she must find professional help on anger issues and violent tendencies immediately for future participation! Thank you and-!"</em></strong></p><p>The radio in the dishwasher area had been turned off. All eyes in the kitchen went to the winner of this week's lottery.</p><p>Another epic failure had occurred.</p><p>"I won…I won the lottery! And…I tore my lottery ticket into pieces!" Vegeta wanted to enter his suicidal mode right now. He had to fetch for an emergency 'chill pill' and shove it down his throat as a solution, "To the bathroom!" He walked hastily to the employee's bathroom before the humiliation would fully hit him.</p><p>Meanwhile:</p><p>"Wow, you look great and even more beautiful than ever!"</p><p>"Speaking of looks, you are the one that really changed! Just look at you, Goku: you are a giant knockout! I bet the ladies are not holding back around you; they must harass you without mercy!"</p><p>Goku smiled humbly at Bulma's comment. He and Bulma were at the Orange Star Coffee franchise that was on the block. They sat on a lounge together, catching up with their current lives. While he had a simple orange juice, Bulma bought again the mocha latte and the blueberry muffin she'd dropped earlier on the pavement accidentally.</p><p>"So, tell me, Goku, why did you leave the DBZ Academy?" Bulma asked in curiosity before taking the last sip of her mocha latte. Dragon Ball Z Academy was one of the few places she often found Goku, beside Kame House, or at a local restaurant with a free "all-you-can-eat" buffet.</p><p>"Well, after my brother's kidnapping, I dropped out of college because the monthly bills were accumulating on my roommate in the apartment where we live. Since then, I have been working at every job I could find." That was his direct explanation.</p><p>"I see…but if you hadn't dropped out of college, then I would have a job for you at Capsule Corp."</p><p>"I know…but I'm not that brilliant. Plus, I never liked to study as hard as you, Bulma."</p><p>"Yeah, but Krillin was the same as you, and now look at him! He became a great entrepreneur, and he obtained his work experience at Capsule Corp. after leaving his old boring job at the bank."</p><p>"Wow! Krillin?" Goku was genuinely amazed and proud of his best friend, "That's great! How is everybody else?"</p><p>Bulma went on explaining calmly about Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Master Korin, Piccolo, and Maron to Goku, in which he could catch on quickly.</p><p>That is until he brought the following question: "Hey, what about Chichi? How is she?"</p><p>Bulma was beyond surprised. She thought that Goku forgot all about Chichi. She went back to reality to provide details to Goku, "Well, unlike you, Chichi graduated from college. She is working at her dream job, <em>and</em> she has a kid." She brought the subject of Chichi's child on purpose, yet she did it with subtleness to carefully observe Goku's 'manly' reaction.</p><p>She had learned during the past month from Master Roshi himself who the father was of Gohan with "solid convincing". She was not going to provide details about that, mind you. In addition, Chichi later explained to Bulma that Gohan's father had not recognized her in the nightclub. Well, Bulma had to side with Goku on this one: Chichi's actual appearance could make anyone confused enough to have a hard time distinguishing the differences between her real age, her physical looks, and her actual personality. Chichi used to be young, energetic, simple yet modern, and now…</p><p>When he heard Bulma well enough, Goku was alerted and unnerved. That was a serious newsflash to him…and strangely enough, the weather had to be reported as the following:</p><p>"<strong><em>Today's weather conditions were cloudy with an 80 percent chance of heavy raining and partial thunderstorm on Goku's mind after he received the actual news of his female training partner from the DBZ Academy. This week's weather forecast might be repetitive with chances of 75 percent until Goku can completely digest the information of Chichi's only child. So, precautions are to be measured, especially since this bad weather can "rock your boat" on the seas.</em></strong> <strong><em>Now back to the regular programming!"</em></strong></p><p>Bulma took the observations in her mind of Goku's reaction to his own son. He was reacting rather peculiarly; he looked like he might know something, but it still remained uncertain.</p><p>"She does?" Goku finally spoke after the brief silence.</p><p>"Why, yes." Bulma nodded. "What's wrong, Goku? You look upset and concerned," she was worried for Goku because she had rarely seen him like this.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing, Bulma," Goku said quietly before he emitted a sigh from his lips. Then, he laughed quietly and gave his best female friend a sad smile, "Never mind, okay? I'm just being incoherent here."</p><p>Bulma didn't mean to upset Goku like this, but he had the right to know about Gohan. She had a strong feeling in her heart that if Goku knew about it, then he would confront Chichi and acknowledge his son. If Chichi hadn't stepped up to tell him the truth on the nightclub when she had the chance, then Bulma gladly would! Although, she wasn't going to tell him everything and get in the middle; this was between Goku and Chichi to work it out for themselves as responsible adults, according to what her mother advised her.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" She reached close to put a reassuring hand on his right shoulder.</p><p>Goku nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>Bulma looked at her bracelet watch that was on her left hand, and she nearly jumped. "Yikes! I gotta get going! It is past my coffee break hour! My secretary would kill me when she sees me sneaking back into my office!" She began to pick up her handbag. She searched inside her bag for something. She took out a business card, and she handed it to Goku, who took it with one hand. "Here's my number. Call me anytime to keep ourselves in touch!"</p><p>When Bulma stood up from the lounge, she began to walk hastily to the main entrance. That was when Goku called out to her, "Wait, Bulma!"</p><p>She stopped in her tracks before she could even reach the door and turned around, "Yes?"</p><p>"Are you still single and happen to be looking?"</p><p>Bulma was still single, yes. For the past two months, she had decided to concentrate her energy on Capsule Corp. since she wasn't able to have the proper time to find her future husband. She'd postponed 'The One' until further notice or her interest renewed. "Ten times yes, Goku. I'm sick and tired of waiting for Yamcha and his dramatic return. Why?"</p><p>Goku smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Bulma about a potential hook-up. She was going to love it.</p><p>It was 9 pm when Vegeta returned to his apartment from his job. He held in his hands his letters that arrived today in the PO Box mail, down at the lobby of the building. He started to scan the envelopes and separated them into groups.</p><p>'<em>Debt, debt, debt, and more debt</em>…' Vegeta scanned the monthly bills and a notification to pay the monthly rent of the apartment with no interest until... <em>'Huh? Letters from my fangirls and past lovers of school…' </em>he flipped through the perfume scented mails to move onto the last one. Vegeta examined the last letter's envelope carefully with his eyes: "Coming soon to West City: Brolly's Power Gym and Fitness…" He read the last envelope out loud. Well, that last letter was interesting and worth the reading.</p><p>Vegeta decided that he wasn't interested in reading his monthly debt mails, rent notification, his fangirls and his bitches' mails. He threw them at the trash bin where they belonged. He was going to keep <strong>Broly's Power Gym and Fitness</strong> mail with him because it probably contained an exclusive offer for a membership pass.</p><p>Vegeta and Brolly knew each other from way back, and they were on good terms even if their fathers were on bad terms in the past. It had been a long time since Vegeta last saw Brolly after he moved from East City into West City to study at the famous western and technological college. Last he'd heard of Broly was that he was going to transform his body into one of a physic-culturist, and probably pursue a career as a professional bodybuilder since he was dedicated compulsively to the gyms as Goku was with martial arts.</p><p>If it wasn't for Brolly, Vegeta wouldn't have fully gained his toned and muscular body when they used to go to the gym together with Radditz. While Radditz motivated, challenged, and mocked the two of them to keep up when they used the work out machines, Brolly was the gym expert that knew every machine function and the right food and supplements to consume. One day, Vegeta suggested Brolly open his own gymnasium business when the ladies checked out for the first time his new and lethal iron buns as part of the results of his advice.</p><p>The sound of the door opening and closing went to Vegeta's ears, and it brought him back to the present time. He assumed that Goku had just arrived. He then heard the sound of running footsteps…</p><p>Goku made a slide on the kitchen floor before Vegeta. He composed himself before speaking: "Hi Vegeta! Thank goodness I found you! I have great news!"</p><p>Vegeta seemed reluctant, and he crossed his arms to his chest: "I'm listening."</p><p>"Today I found a good old friend of mine. We chatted for a while. I told her a little about you, and she's interested to meet you in person."</p><p>Vegeta had this emotionless expression on his face. It was clear that he wasn't interested in the least, "Kakarrot. Right now, I do not have any interest in meeting women. I have more important things to do than going out on blind and pointless dates."</p><p>"Aww, but you haven't let me finish!" Goku almost begged.</p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to make his way towards his bedroom. He was surely wasting his precious time with the blabbering oaf. He was hungry, but first, he needed a bath after a long day at work.</p><p>Goku went after him as he tried to come up with the right words in his mind that would cause Vegeta to change his mind. "My friend is smart, beautiful, outgoing, kind, and she works at Capsule Corp.!"</p><p>Vegeta froze when he heard something that trapped his full attention. '<em>Capsule Corp., huh?' </em>a smirk slowly crept on his lips.</p><p>"Vegeta," Goku was about to warn the older man; he knew what that smirk meant.</p><p>"I know what you are going to say, Kakarrot. There is no need for—"</p><p>Out of the blue, Goku grabbed Vegeta forcefully by his shirt. He brought Vegeta's face to his own until their noses barely touched. "I need to warn you about this. If you ever make her cry, you are going to pay heavily for every tear she sheds!"</p><p>Goku let go of Vegeta when he soon realized his highly unusual action. He felt very sorry for what he did, "Sorry…I didn't know what came over me all of a sudden."</p><p>Vegeta nearly gulped as he fixed his uniform shirt. He decided against commenting about anything, especially when Goku gave him that bold, harsh and piercing look. That look was very unfamiliar, and it did not fit the peace-loving idiot when he spoke to him in a deep voice with hints of threat and no remorse. It wasn't the first time that Vegeta went through a moment like that one with Goku and his split personality…or better yet…</p><p>'<em>Yes, I shall conclude that homicidal bastard is Kakarrot's real self,'</em> Vegeta thought as a shiver went down his spine. He sometimes was scared of that other person even though he wouldn't admit it to any soul. "When am I going to meet your friend?" He spoke civilized to Goku, in order to not provoke the "Kakarrot" inside him.</p><p>"Tomorrow at 2 pm in the restaurant." With that statement, it was given that Goku was fully back to normal, for now at least.</p><p>"All right then, it's a date."</p><p>On the next day, Vegeta had already sprayed himself with his body spray and straightened his uniform in the employee's bathroom in West Burger and Tacos. He was soon to meet Goku's "dear friend" because it was 1:45 PM. He had forgotten to bring spare clothes to change in for the meeting. Then again, if the woman saw him in his uniform, she probably would assume that he was currently on his break time.</p><p>Frankly, Vegeta wasn't that interested to meet this woman as a potential date. However, this woman was employed by the Capsule Corporation. He could network with her, and she would provide him with some advantages. In his opinion, that corporation was highly respectable, and people often tried to get employed, no matter the job position. Every job and career level that ranged between the executives and management and every department division, had their own great salary plus many benefits.</p><p>'<em>I'll do whatever it takes to get a job at Capsule Corp. After I get several years of work experience, get to network and negotiate with important people, and most importantly, get the zeni I need for my budget plan, then I can finally reopen Vegeta-sei Corporation in the future.' </em>Vegeta thought about his ambition…This was his will as it was also King Vegeta's will.</p><p>At the entrance of the restaurant, Bulma was giving herself her final mental preparations to meet up with Goku and his best friend. She hoped that everything would go well, and Uranai-Baba's predictions she'd read on her tarot cards yesterday were true. Or else, she was going to fight the psychic witch for a full zeni refund!</p><p>'<em>And here goes nothing…'</em> with that decisive thought, Bulma finally moved forward to enter the restaurant with the door closing behind her. She stopped in the middle of the dining room to search for Goku until she found him sitting alone at a table in the left corner. She walked again until she approached that table, "Hi Goku!"</p><p>Goku looked over to stare at Bulma for a perfect minute. "Well, well. Someone looks very pretty and elegant; look at how you are gaining attention from everywhere!" He complimented on how Bulma was dressed, how she wore her makeup, and how good her perfume scent was to meet up with Vegeta.</p><p>Bulma's attire was well-balanced, not too provocative, and not too conservative. She wore a white and turquoise dress that reached her knees. Her makeup was of light and natural colors. Her accessories were small platinum, diamond earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet. Her white high heels matched her dress. Her long hair was loose and had some waves. It was given that Bulma prepared herself, and it was guaranteed that she would give Vegeta a good first impression. Other people in the restaurant agreed with their eyes unanimously.</p><p>"Thank you, Goku," she smiled after hearing Goku's charming compliment.</p><p>"Wait here, okay? I'm gonna call Vegeta to let him know that you are here," Goku had taken a C-Phone out of his pocket and began to dial a telephone number. He put the phone to his right ear.</p><p>Then, there was an answer on the other line: <em>"She's finally here? Well, hear me out: Bakamaru doesn't want to grant me the rest of the day off because he wants to saturate me with work until it comes out of my skin pores. You are going to distract the idiot while I talk privately with your friend. I have disabled the security cams this morning so you can do this task at ease. This is what you are going to do…'</em></p><p>Goku nodded his head and headed off in another direction to listen carefully to the instructions of Vegeta's plan.</p><p>Bulma mentally asked herself where Goku was going with that old model C-Phone after he stood up from his seat.</p><p>"Hello there, pretty lady."</p><p>Bulma looked in front of her, only to find the Temporary Manager now sitting where Goku sat.</p><p>"Hello," she said plainly.</p><p>"Say, can I offer you- I don't know, a date with this humble servant?" said Baikamaru with a wink to an uninterested Bulma. "Or how about if I offer you any special order from the menu? I would recommend you choose me as a fine choice… Oh, wait! I'm not a part of the menu, but I come with French fries!"</p><p>"I am sorry but I'm going to have to reject your generous offer," Bulma kept her polite attitude with a fake smile. She didn't come here for this idiot: she only came to this place to meet Goku's best friend and promising bachelor. Goku had explained to her yesterday that his best friend didn't have any free time from work this week and the only way for her to meet up with him was to visit him at this restaurant.</p><p>"Really, you don't know what you are missing, baby!" Baikamaru tried to persuade the aqua-haired beauty.</p><p>"I can hardly imagine that…" Bulma suppressed her sigh; this guy didn't know when to quit and he kept insisting on her. He was so annoying, and she might blow her personal gasket!</p><p>Suddenly, there was a boy crying and screaming, "Mamma! That bad guy stole my Meal of Happiness!" He pointed with his little finger to the door's direction where an unidentified tall man ran out of the restaurant with the mentioned box meal in one hand.</p><p>"Somebody help! Someone call the police!" The mother of the child panicked.</p><p>Baikamaru stood in a heroic fashion from his seat to attend to the disturbing situation, "I won't let this crime pass under my rightful nose! Or my name isn't Koga Baikamaru: the proud soon-to-be Manager of this joint! And the fastest runner on the track team of West City College too!" And with that, he sprinted out of the establishment to run after the tall thief on the streets.</p><p>Other people in the restaurants' dining room began to feel so uncomfortable because of the situation that they wanted to leave the joint to another place that would be safe to eat.</p><p>"Everyone, I ask you to calm down! The manager will take care of this," Vegeta came out of nowhere to the middle of the dining room to calm every soul. "This robbery complaint will be notified to the police soon. If I were you, people, I would resume eating in holy peace and I would try to forget about what just happened."</p><p>His words seemed to work like magic. Little by little, the people in the dining room resumed to what they were doing at their tables, and most women obeyed happily to his words.</p><p>Vegeta looked at one of his co-workers that worked at one of the three cash registers. "You will give another Meal of Happiness to the boy with three toys right now."</p><p>"Yes! Right away, Vegeta!" the employee began to renew the order of the mother and the child.</p><p>Bulma forgot all about the robbery when this man came out of nowhere to calm the situation. She had observed from her table with wonder, <em>'Wait. Isn't that…?'</em></p><p>Vegeta then shifted his gaze to the table that was situated in the left corner. At that table, was a very familiar long aqua haired woman, and she was looking right at him. His smirk appeared on his lips, and he made his way to that table.</p><p>'<em>Ah…he's not coming to this table, right?'</em> Bulma shut her eyes closed because she was slightly nervous. She and Vegeta made visual contact, and he was coming directly to her table! Wait, scratch that! He was actually taking a seat in front of her! Boy, he was quick.</p><p>Vegeta's smirk never left his face as he watched in amusement Bulma's expression. "Good afternoon, babe. I knew we would meet again someday. I take it that you are Kakarrot's friend?"</p><p>Bulma finally opened her eyes to look at Vegeta. She laughed a little nervously, "Yes, you are very right. I'm Goku's friend. I presume as well that you are the friend he talked to me on and on about yesterday. Somehow, Goku's description of that friend fitted you like a glove." She was also ecstatic. "So, honey…How about finally giving me your name? Or are we still going to play 'Solve the Mystery Man'?"</p><p>Vegeta thought about it with a charming smile: to give or not to give his name: "Fair enough," he extended his hand to Bulma, and when she took his hand in hers, he shook it in a greeting way. "My name is Prince Vegeta. You can call me Vegeta like everyone else does."</p><p>"Nice to finally know your name, Vegeta," Bulma said simply as she still shook his hand with her own.</p><p>"Nice to finally see you again, Bulma," Vegeta then stopped the handshaking to take Bulma's hand directly to his lips, and he kissed it like a gentleman does to greet a lady. "So, where were you all this time? You never came to visit me here at work again."</p><p>"I was very busy at my job," Bulma said immediately.</p><p>"I see. That makes two of us."</p><p>The silence went by at the table.</p><p>Vegeta stood from his seat to walk over to Bulma's side: "Come with me. I know a place better than this."</p><p>Bulma stood from her seat after thinking about it: "I guess I'll take on your offer," she accepted for the following reason. There were too many nosey people poking into their conversation around the dining room. She had to play it cool like Vegeta was doing and follow his lead. She didn't want people to think that she was on some sort of date with him to attract unnecessary attention like the paparazzi.</p><p>Vegeta began to walk away as Bulma followed behind him and ignored the stares and whispering all the way to the main entrance. When they passed through the door, they stood before the parking lot.</p><p>"So where are we going, Vegeta?"</p><p>"To another decent place where we can keep talking in private, and maybe hang out for a while. We can go anywhere you want," Vegeta said simply.</p><p>Bulma thought giddily. She looked at him straight in the eyes to talk to him with confidence, "I want to go to this new exotic restaurant uptown that everyone keeps talking about. I heard their food is delicious, their drinks are to die for, and it has great service and atmosphere."</p><p>Vegeta slightly nodded because he immediately knew the place she was referring to—and it wasn’t Bojack’s! "All right, I know the one. I'm gonna go back to my apartment and change my clothes. Meet you at the restaurant in an hour?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll see you there. Don't be late!"</p><p>Vegeta watched as Bulma made her way to her expensive vehicle in the parking lot. It was a Capsule Corp. sports car model 4900 in platinum: it was the type of car he wanted to own either in red or black.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the parking lot, Baikamaru panted for needed air as he supported his hands on his knees. When he got the necessary air for his lungs, he regained his composure, "Damnation! I lost the giant burglar…he was also a fast runner. I wonder if he ever tried to participate in the annual Snake Way Running Marathons. He would look great in third place or better yet, as a loser runner up…" he nodded immediately to himself. No one could ever compare or match his magnificent running skills.</p><p>"Oh hello there, Bakamaru," he looked up to see Vegeta coming his way and had stopped before him. "Looks like you lost something or better yet, somebody."</p><p>"Ugh. I don't have time for you or any of your incoming smart-ass comments, Vegeta," He said in annoyance. "What are you doing out here, anyway? Go on, shoo! You have a lot of work to do since Tien and some other workers had the day off."</p><p>"Well, actually, I came to ask you if you wanted me to track the burglar for you."</p><p>Baikamaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his arch-nemesis: "What's in it for you?" He somehow smelled a conflict of interest coming from him.</p><p>"Nothing much. I just want to ensure the safety of our customers—following the handbook's guidelines, if you know what I mean," Vegeta replied casually with a shrug.</p><p>"Forget it. Get back to work," Baikamaru said as he waved his hands in dismissal.</p><p>"Okay then, if I go back inside to work, I would be commenting for the rest of the day in the kitchen about your miserable running attempt–-"</p><p>Baikamaru rushed to Vegeta without thinking twice. He had to protect his pride as WCC's number one runner on the track team from compromising comments. He looked at Vegeta dead in the eyes. "Bring that Ozaruu alive—I don't care if you take all day to find him. End of discussion." He meant serious business.</p><p>Vegeta saluted and did a military pose, "As you wish, <em>boss</em>."</p><p>Baikamaru finally rolled his eyes at the bullshit. He went back inside the restaurant to check up on everything as the responsible soon-to-be manager.</p><p>With the idiot out of his sight, Vegeta now looked sideways. The coast was clear, so he went to the black pickup truck and tapped twice on the side of the gas. "You can come out now, Kakarrot!" He opened the door to the left to enter the vehicle and sat on the driver's seat. He hotwired the pickup truck to turn on the engine and checked the rearview mirror.</p><p>Then the passenger's door opened and Goku took his seat as he shut the door closed. He wore brown pantyhose over his face and removed it to finally breathe at ease. "Phew! That was close! That little guy sure can run and keep up! Perhaps he should consider running for the Snake Way marathon… So, tell me Vegeta, how did it go with Bulma?"</p><p>"We are going to meet on an unofficial date," Vegeta said as he drove the vehicle out of West Burger and Tacos's parking lot to the avenue.</p><p>"Oooh please do! As long as you tell me all the details after you get back tonight!" This was one of the many reasons Goku let Bulma and Vegeta meet each other; they probably would hit it off so well that they could become an item sooner or later.</p><p>Vegeta was revolted with Goku's nosey attitude, "Ugh. You are sometimes a mindless sap."</p><p>As the vehicle sped to 120 MPH, he made the apartment his destination.</p><p>(INTERMISSION: UNOFFICIAL DATE IN PROGRESS)</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>TIME SKIP:</p><p>It was around evening time, Vegeta was the epitome of an unapproachable creature for the past several days since he last met with his current (spoiler keyword alert: love) interest. It was very difficult to talk to him. One word directed to him, and he was ready to bite anyone heads off. One look that was given at him, and he would give you <strong>The Glare</strong> that was the equivalent of impending doom if not retire in time from his sharp peripheral sight. One breath coming out from anybody's mouth, and he would make sure it would not ever breathe oxygen ever again.</p><p>But alas, only one living creature in Planet Earth was brave and a fool who had not only defied Vegeta and his flaming-scary attitude. That same creature had the nerve to ask the following critical question at the moment:</p><p>"So, will you finally tell me what happened with you and Bulma the other day? You have been overly sensitive about that subject."</p><p>Ding, ding, ding! That living creature was Goku. The two of them were sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room of the apartment while they watched a random reality television program on the cheap-looking non-HD analog 30-inch television.</p><p>"If you finally tell me, I'll give you your favorite cookies with ice cream and you'll gain instant brownie points!" Goku offered to his bored-looking roommate. He wanted to cheer Vegeta up at least.</p><p>Vegeta made a short grumbling sound: "Idiot…I don't like sweets..." he said with his glance fixated on the television. He tried to concentrate his mind on the television program but Goku didn't let him with his stupid yet valid question. Honestly, for him, it was hard to ignore his idiotic roommate.</p><p>"If you don't let it out, it will do no good for you! At least that's what your therapist said."</p><p>"What therapist?"</p><p>"Why this person right here is your friendly neighborhood therapist!"</p><p>Vegeta had to roll his eyes in the same bored fashion because of the lame and corny statement. "Ugh… You suck, Kakarrot."</p><p>"I'm not gonna give up until you tell me what happened," Goku insisted seriously. He first saw Vegeta coming back to the apartment all dark, emo, and gloomy from his unofficial date with Bulma. He cared for Vegeta like a younger sibling would do for his older sibling.</p><p>Vegeta directed <strong>The Glare O' Doom</strong> to Goku. This was the last straw! "How about never? Do me the favor to drop dead and rot while you are at it," he said with a cold voice to match <strong>The Glare O' Doom</strong> to the max boot.</p><p>However, Goku was unfazed from receiving too many glares from Vegeta. He shrugged his shoulders. It simply had no effect on him. "Well…you've left me with no other choice," he trailed off as he took Vegeta's C-Phone that was lying on the coffee table and started to dial a phone number from memory. After he finished dialing, he set the phone's speaker on as he waited to someone pick up the other line.</p><p>Vegeta watched Goku carefully. "What are <em>you</em> doing?" he had to ask. What the hell Goku was doing with his own smartphone?</p><p>Soon after, there was a response on the other line: <em>"Hello?"</em></p><p>"Hi, Bulma!" Goku said on the phone.</p><p>Vegeta gasped... <em>Almost</em>. Still, he maintained his cool, calm, and collected exterior. He also remained in his spot making sure he hadn't made any involuntary body movement. It would be out of his character.</p><p>"<em>Goookuuuu, my favorite sweet darling poo!" </em>Bulma cooed sweetly on the other line.</p><p>…</p><p>…Wait. Did Vegeta hear that right: Goku was Bulma's sweet darling poo? He found himself possessed by that common feeling. He frowned to himself as he crossed his arms to his chest. He should be Bulma's <strong>only</strong> and <strong>favorite</strong> sweet darling poo!</p><p>"Youuuu are my favorite person in the whole wide Planet Earth!" Goku cooed back to Bulma.</p><p>Vegeta's eye twitched. The coochey-coo voices that were being exchanged in his very own presence must be stopped at once. Why? Because he said so, that is why!</p><p>"<em>Aww! That's why I love youuuu, my sweet cuddly bear muffin!"</em></p><p>"And I love you even more with cherries, marshmallows, sprinkles, rainbows, and ponies on top!"</p><p>He was being ignored and so are his warnings. That was it. The inner raging demon within Vegeta was about to unleash its hell in 3, 2, 1--</p><p>Bulma giggled for Goku's very own unique and charm way with words. She missed this from him so much. It was the same as they used to do. <em>"Hey, what's up?" </em>she said this time normally.</p><p>"Are you busy?" Goku asked calmly.</p><p>"<em>Well, I'm working overnight in my office, thanks for asking. I just came back from a conference in Plant City. I'm looking up some things for tomorrow since I'm kinda behind on my paperwork and there are some upcoming projects that need of my approval and my father," </em>Bulma explained on the other line.</p><p>"You know, you shouldn't be working that late at this time of the night. Something can happen to you, and it is not good to your health," Goku said being genuinely concerned for Bulma. The current time in the Western Time Zone was 20 minutes before midnight.</p><p>"<em>Yeah…Oh well, I must do what I have to do as the CEO of Capsule Corp. Besides, I'm still single. It is not like I have someone waiting for me at my apartment," </em>Bulma said with a shrug on her shoulders. She was already used to working extremely late at night alone in her office with her C-Pod in shuffle mode on her ears. Oh, and let's not forget her personal and trusty coffee machine with cream and brown sugar.</p><p>Vegeta nodded. Good. Bulma hadn't been looking for anyone else after they last saw each other.</p><p>"What about Vegeta?" Goku brought that subject directly.</p><p>This is it; Vegeta's mind raced a ton.</p><p>There was a brief pause coming from Bulma: "<em>Oh him? …Sorry, my sweet darling, but I have to go. I really have to finish my job here. Bye now!" </em>Bulma said, and she hung up quickly afterward.</p><p>Goku was stupefied as he turned to look the C-Phone with the continuous dial tone sound. He set the phone on the side and did his trademark confused look. He put his hand behind his head. "Well, that's odd…If Bulma doesn't want to talk about it, and she rather keep herself busy with anything, then that means that she might have dumped Vegeta or something. That is so like her," he said out loud and was able to conclude the shrouding mystery behind the unofficial date. In an instant, Goku did a double look at Vegeta.</p><p>Vegeta found himself caught and alerted. That idiot! How did he guess correctly!? He thought.</p><p>At that moment, Goku read Vegeta's open expression like an open book: "She did! She did reject you!" he exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>"Quiet!" Vegeta growled in defense.</p><p>"Interesting. The first time you get rejected by a woman, huh?" Goku gave out a nervous laugh. Vegeta's Dating Record was severely damaged with that rejection. Never in his entire Saiyan life…</p><p>"Will you be quiet!? Be quiet, will you!" Vegeta was annoyed. So what he got dumped by Bulma because his advances didn't work on her like it previously did? There was a first time for everything in this miserable and poor lifetime! Then again, his pride didn't allow this personal humiliation to pass down like that.</p><p>"Yup, she did. How sad…So, what are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I…I'm gonna try dating someone else. Maybe on the Internet, there is a dateable and desperate rich woman," with that being said, Vegeta got up from the sofa, going straight to his room in search of his laptop computer.</p><p>"Don't you dare do that, mister!" Goku went immediately behind the saiyajin older man but he was too late: Vegeta was already inside his room locked the door to his saiyajin younger roommate.</p><p>...Goku had to give up for the night since he was not going to knock the door down and break it. If it was Vegeta's decision, then it was left to be and not interfere...FOR NOW.</p><p>Inside his room, Vegeta found his laptop and placed it on his desk, and sat down on the chair. He was determined more than ever. His ambitious quest to improve his economic situation had to go on no matter the circumstances. Besides, in his very own opinion, Bulma was a stupid human woman that wasted his time that night, anyway. There are more women in Planet Earth, Vegeta thought in satisfaction with his mindset ready to move on, and he turned on his laptop with the press of one button.</p><p>
  <strong> Meanwhile in Capsule Corp.: </strong>
</p><p>Inside the CEO office, Bulma was overthinking on her chair as she listened to her C-Pod in full volume. Her mind was on the conversation she had with her mind was on Vegeta. Maybe she shouldn't have rejected him on the past unofficial date... They met up at the exotic new restaurant and they had a nice lunch. Vegeta did most of the talking to get to know Bulma on a personal level besides being naked. Heck, he even paid for the entire meal, drinks, and dessert, and he even tipped 50% to their server! During all this, Bulma used her C-Phone, giving her work a priority to evade the personal conversations. She also gave him either polite answers or never listened to him at all. She was being all cynical upon his advances until she left, excusing herself that she had to prepare and fly the next day to Plant City early in the morning.</p><p>All that happened for a single reason: Bulma wasn't prepared to move on and to never expect a new man in her life. She was faithfully waiting for Yamcha, her first love, first boyfriend, and fiancé. How come he never contacted her after all these years? What had happened to him? Bulma sighed to herself…She shook her head. She already swore to herself that her idiotic boyfriend belonged in the past. She took off the headphones of her C-Pod to then pick up her C-Phone that was on top of her desk. She gathered some courage to dial Vegeta's phone number…</p><p>Upon the moment of truth, Bulma's fingers froze when she found Vegeta in her huge contact list on her C-Phone. She set the smartphone down on her desk. No. Vegeta was sleeping because he had to go to work in the next day, Bulma rationalized with that thought as of being considerate towards his schedule. She was going to apologize to him and perhaps give him a second chance when she was ready. Her demanding role as the CEO of Capsule Corp. mattered the most at the moment.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vegeta was still in his room wide awake. His quest for a rich woman had ended that he had put the laptop in sleep mode not too long ago. He was walking back and forth in his room with his arms crossed with his eyebrow furrowed. Most of the rich women he found on a random online rich dating website were either old, fugly, or young looking for a sugar daddy or two. He decided not to waste any more on his time with these unwanted human creatures. Bulma was the only rich woman for him: he was stubborn to realize that fact soon enough. He just didn't want to let her go without a fight... Dammit, he had to man up and show her that he actually wants her! Vegeta stopped his tracks to wonder to himself as his features softened...Where did she live?</p><p>Suddenly, he noticed that a note was passed under the door. He went to pick up the note and read it. His eyes widen at the written information. He had his chance to act!</p><p>"You and Bulma can thank me later, 'Geta! Goodnight!" Goku exclaimed in victory from the other side of the door.</p><p>An hour later went by, Bulma had called it a day in her work. She was making her way up in the elevator to her apartment within Park Place complex. Her C-Phone rang inside her purse. She grabbed the smartphone, and she proceeded to answer without looking at the caller ID. Only one person would call her at this late hour:</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Hi, sweetie! I was calling to check on you since your father told me that you were going to be working late at the office," </em>Panchy was on the other line.</p><p>"Yup, true story. I'm already home though...Forever alone," Bulma finished her sentence with a tired sigh.</p><p>"<em>You sound like you could use a man."</em></p><p>"Mother, there is no man for a beautiful and talented genius like me. I'm too good for any of them."</p><p>"<em>Or he might be waiting for you somewhere. You just need to let your guard and pride down. It is time to let Yamcha go cuz he has been MIA for a long time now."</em></p><p>Bulma was thoughtful for a minute before speaking anew. She needed to tell her mother about the following: "Now that I remember...Well, there's this guy named Prince Vegeta," she started.</p><p>"<em>Ooooh! Fill me in with the whole details! I have my popcorn ready here!"</em></p><p>"We went out to a nice place to eat the other day."</p><p>"Did he pay for everything?</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"<em>Did he even tip the server?"</em></p><p>"Yeah, a generous amount, I might say."</p><p>"<em>Honey, it looks like the Cupid Matchmaker has a winner here! Vegeta is definitely a keeper. I fully bet my wager that he is handsome to boot!"</em></p><p>"He is, I can't deny that. But..."</p><p>"<em>But!?"</em></p><p>"I... He...I didn't pay any attention to him. I was absorbed in the upcoming Dr. Raichi's Annual Conference in Plant City since I had to go without Dad this year. I also used the opportunity to visit my relatives there, including Tights," Bulma explained how the 'Unofficial Date' with Vegeta ended in horror.</p><p>Besides her older sister, Tights, she and Bulma were half humans and half Tuffles. Dr. Briefs was a Tuffle while Bunny was a human. Dr. Briefs' family stayed on Plant City while he was on a business trip in West City and met and married his wife, Panchy. He stayed in West City ever since and eventually went from Tights and Bulma's birth to the founding Capsule Corp.</p><p>"<em>Oh yeah, Tights said that she was also at Plant City a few days ago to publish her new science fiction novel. I honestly can't stand your dad's relatives! They are too nerdy, snobby, old fashioned, and proud! Your Aunt Range is a meanie head who doesn't stop calling me a bimbo airhead!" </em>Mrs. Briefs said honestly with a pout. <em>"It is not my fault that I'm prettier, nicer, and a better cook than her!"</em></p><p>"Aunt Range said hi to you too, and she sends all of her hate. Anyways, I cannot wait for my dear sister to write another best-seller romance novel. I mean, she is so good at what she is doing! I'm a junkie of all of her works! The last novel she wrote was about a young, rich and famous woman that couldn't find the perfect guy after her stupid boyfriend left her for other women, and she realized that she was too good for him or anybody else! I can so relate to that character!" Bulma said excitedly. Tights had informed via social media to her fans that one of her future works involves a continuation of that same romance novel after facing a writer's block for two years.</p><p>"<em>Oh, my,"</em> Panchy gulped mentally. So Bulma was clueless the entire time? <em>"If only you knew that Tights was really writing about your love life since she is not good at writing the romance genre."</em></p><p>Bulma was dozing off and she let out a sleepy yawn. "Say what now?" she said since she wasn't listening to the words said by her mother.</p><p>"<em>I said nothing important! Tights get her muse from somewhere or Jaco gives her the ideas!"</em></p><p>"I thought so," Bulma mumbled tiredly, being to comprehend the words this time. She knew that Jaco was Tights's Agent/Manager when he was not working at his actual job.</p><p>"<em>Soooo, back to Vegeta, my new son-in-law! Please!" </em>Panchy chirped, changing the subject. She was thankful that her daughter didn't listened to what she had said impulsively without thinking.</p><p>"Mom!" Bulma exclaimed angrily as her sleep got dissipated in an instant and she became alert again.</p><p>Mrs. Briefs ignored her daughter's anger and carried on with the conversation. <em>"As I was gonna say, Vegeta sounds familiar. I don't remember from where but he is absolutely familiar. Anyhow, you should give him a chance, Bulma! You two would make a hot couple with cute babies!"</em></p><p>Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. He's poor, and he probably didn't finish high school. He works in a fast food joint making next to nothing in zeni a year, for goodness sake!" she shook her head to then add quickly: "Not my type."</p><p>"<em>Don't judge him! It's the attraction that counts! And he can finish schooling online if you motivate him to do better! Yamcha is a high school drop out! At least Vegeta does public service as part of a decent living!"</em></p><p>"I'll think about it, mom," Bulma said a little indifferent. She was not going to set her standards down for a middle-class attractive citizen who contributes to society by feeding them junk food on a regular daily basis!</p><p>However, Yamcha was a different story. They were together since their teenage years until he made it as a professional baseball player and signed for the Titans team to a whopping contract. He had appeared on commercials, Sports Views magazine articles and he was promoting his new line of perfume for men: Wolf Fist and The Puar. When Bulma started her Master's degree studies, the two had agreed to enter a long-distance relationship while Yamcha could concentrate on his early career years. He had secretly proposed to his girlfriend before both departed to fulfill their own careers. During the first year, it was all fine and dandy until the second year, their faithful communication turned into a breakdown. Both of them did not have time to communicate due to their busy schedules and rumor was that Yamcha was seeing other women according to the paparazzi on television and on social media. That was when Bulma made the decision to have a break from the relationship and suspended the pending wedding until further notice. Back then, she was facing the stress of her life and writing a thesis project about the right components of creating a Time Traveling Machine, citing her work to the Father of Future Tech, Belthasar, and the young and brilliant scientist, Dr. Lucca Ashtear. Yamcha had agreed to the decision to give his fiance the opportunity to finish her long studies and to become head of her father's corporation. During that time being, they would act as single individuals with no strings attached. Time had passed into four years, and the couple never addressed a specific time period to meet again and resume with the wedding plans.</p><p>"<em>Well, don't think about it too hard. Well, I gotta go now, dear. I gotta start on my beauty sleep routine. I have to meet up tomorrow with my girlfriends for coffee to discuss men, home, marriages, money, sex, rumors and etc. You know, the usual rich wives talk. After that, we have to go shopping, to the beauty salon and visit that new pastry shop in the Mall. Oh dear, I have quite a heavy schedule while your father is working! I might need to go to the spa at the end of the day for much-needed therapy!"</em></p><p>Bulma laughed because Panchy was funny as she exaggerated in drama her to-do schedule for the next day. "All right. Love you, mom," she said, hanging up the C-Phone and put it back in her purse.</p><p>
  <strong> Capsule Mansion: </strong>
</p><p>Mrs. Briefs applied her beauty product in the bathroom. When she was finished, she decided to make a phone call. Her husband was still working some more at his lab so she had more time to talk privately.</p><p>When there was an answer after the dialing sound: "Oh hello, Tights, dear! Listen up, I have new material for your next best-selling romance novel. Bulma found a new man so you better write all this down!" Panchy informed her eldest daughter on the other line.</p><p>
  <strong> Park Place Apartments: </strong>
</p><p>Bulma was finally reaching the door to her apartment. She had had a good time inside the elevator talking to her own mother on the phone. She was so distracted with the consuming tiredness that she came in contact with a hard wall...or better yet a strong masculine body.</p><p>"Hey there, babe. Are you all right?" Vegeta said close to her ear. "You almost fainted so I had to catch you."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay thanks to you, honey. I am so beat..." Bulma said tiredly...She leaned into the strong masculine fragrance and the body warmth as one strong arm circled her waist. When it dawned on her, Bulma looked up to Vegeta in surprise. "VEGETA!? What are you doing here?" She fretted.</p><p>Vegeta looked down at her after he looked around his surroundings. "Easy now. You don't want to wake the whole building at this late hour," he said calmly.</p><p>"You are right...Um, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she was starting to get comfortable being held by him.</p><p>"I came to see you," he replied simply and firm.</p><p>Bulma looked down to her side to hide her growing blush. That was personal words she hadn't heard in a long time. "I didn't expect you at all. How did you find my address? Please tell me you are not another stalker of mine."</p><p>"It's courtesy from Kakarrot. He sent me here because he was worried that something had happened to you since you are working too hard lately," Vegeta said half of the truth, and he brought Bulma's body close to his with the same right arm that he held her.</p><p>Bulma was blushing madly. What Goku did for her was totally uncalled for! Yet she wasn't complaining of Vegeta's display of affection towards her. She made a gesture to Vegeta to release her from his grip. He understood the message. Bulma separated a fair amount of distance took at Vegeta straight in the eye.</p><p>"Right. Thanks for checking on me. Would you like to come inside to talk?" She offered to him.</p><p>"For a minute there, I thought that you were going to kick me out."</p><p>"It's the least I can do for you. I don't want to look like an ungrateful person to not treat my guest."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Bulma took out the keys to the apartment and she opened the door as Vegeta followed behind her. The door was shut from peeping neighbors.</p><p>As soon as the lights were turned on in the living room, Vegeta's eyes wandered around the are. He was amazed at the furniture, the size of the HD television, and the decorations. Bulma had a really good taste like him.</p><p>Speaking of her, she had to disappear for a moment to the kitchen to fetch her guest something to drink like iced cold water on glass. When Bulma came back to the living room, she was barefoot. Her high heels were killing her feet, and Vegeta didn't blame her for it.</p><p>"Nice place. It reminds me of your apparent beauty," Vegeta said out loud.</p><p>Bulma tried not to blush too much tonight: "Are you complimenting me or my apartment?"</p><p>"Both. However, the compliment goes all to you," Vegeta said with a small smile.</p><p>Bulma tried once again not to get swooned: Vegeta had a nice smile. If only he shows fully his entire smile, she would be done for. She handed Vegeta his cold drink, and she cleared her throat to maintain her composure when their hands made contact with one another. To her, it sent her an electrical jolt around her nervous system.</p><p>Vegeta studied her features carefully being interested in her reactions as he took a sip of his water. He had touched her hands on purpose. Oh, and she had soft hands, by the way. He liked that about her and that was a given bonus. He reached out his spare left hand to grab a few strands of the aqua long hair. He played with it as he felt the soft texture. Another bonus for him.</p><p>Bulma sent a shiver down her spine as the hot obsidian gaze was watching her with the intent from head to toe. What was wrong with her!? Her entire body was betraying her except the righteous brain! It was like she was coming across the horrible symptoms of the lust epidemic known as the Jungle Fever! She just couldn't show Vegeta that she was actually responding to her attraction to him! She was having a hard time containing herself. She had a boyfriend/future husband waiting for her! Vegeta screamed that he was a Certified Lady Killer! He probably wanted to have sexy time with her and nothing else! She was going to save herself for marriage to Yamcha! Her mind screamed a ton like a banshee!</p><p>Vegeta finally made up his to stop torturing Bulma. He almost had her, she just needs a little more time to warm up to him. He went to sit down on the sofa. "Well, it looks like we are not going anywhere in talking. How about we watch a movie on TV? You get to choose whichever," he said as he patted the spot on the sofa next to him.</p><p>NO! You must go away you, you stupid and sexy bastard! Bulma thought with her mind but her mouth did another talk: "Okay. No horror or action movie tonight so it's gonna be a comedy," she said, wanting to slap herself.</p><p>"As long as it is not a drama movie, okay? They are all stupid, boring, and predictable."</p><p>Bulma nodded at Vegeta in agreement as she went to set the TV to play the movie with the remote.</p><p>Some time went by as the movie played on the HD C-TV...Bulma was enjoying the movie while she sat a few inches away from the handsome male saiyajin. Vegeta was just quiet during the movie but he managed to chuckle in some parts of the movie. He kept his arm from reaching the beautiful human woman that sat next to him, not wanting to be rejected...</p><p>The movie had ended as its credits rolled for the production of the film. Vegeta woke up. He found himself slightly leaning towards the side of the sofa. Then, he found Bulma's head resting on his chest with one of her hands placed on his fabulous abs, and his restrained arm around her from the back. He accommodated himself straight so Bulma could sleep properly on him.</p><p>Unfortunately, the body movements caused Bulma to wake up. She was surprised on the position she found herself in. How the heck this happened!? Right, she was so tired and Vegeta was tired as well, she thought. She got off from Vegeta as she felt his hard abs for the last time. She stood up from the sofa to stretch her arms.</p><p>Vegeta stood up from the sofa to stretch his body as well. "I better get going. I have things to do after the sun comes out," Vegeta announced, disrupting Bulma from her dirty thoughts. He was preparing to leave the apartment to the front door.</p><p>Bulma was panicking...She immediately grabbed Vegeta's left hand as if her life depended on it: "No!"</p><p>Vegeta stopped his steps to look at her over his shoulder.</p><p>"Vegeta, don't do it...Please don't go. Don't...I...I do not want to be alone anymore. I enjoy your company," Bulma said, almost with a sad feeling in her voice. "I would gladly pay you so you can always be with me! Oh, what am I saying?" She said her last words more to herself in a worried fashion.</p><p>Vegeta turned around to face Bulma. "Oh really...What are you trying to say?" he was curious. He gave her the chance to explain herself better to him.</p><p>"Vegeta...I like you. I <em>really, really</em> like you. I cannot deny it any longer. I have since I first saw you serving me my food at your work," Bulma confessed to the male saiyajin.</p><p>Vegeta looked a Bulma for what it seemed a long time...He used one of his hands to caress her right cheek. "Bulma, I like you too. This poor bastard right here is lucky to be with a high social status and genius woman like yourself," he confessed to her as well.</p><p>"To hell with everyone who thinks otherwise about us or our different social status!" Bulma said with confidence as she placed her hand on top of Vegeta's hand that still lied on her cheek. "You are a male Saiyan and...I'm a half-human and half Tuffle," her voice went soft when she revealed to Vegeta about her mixed heritage. The last thing she wanted for her newfound relationship to end since the Tuffles and the Saiyans do not mix well from the past to the present time. They would usually discriminate against one another to the point of hating.</p><p>"I don't care about what your ancestors did to my people or vice versa. It is all in the past. You are my Bulma, and that's what important. I want you to be by my side. I will go back to school and finish my college degree, so your family give us the blessing."</p><p>Bulma was touched by Vegeta's determination to improve himself just for her so they could have a future together. Then she realized what his words really meant: her other relatives from Plant City..."Like I said, Vegeta. I don't care what Aunt Range or the others think about us. I'm sure Mom, Dad, Scratch, Tights, and Maron would like you just fine. They are not like them," Bulma smiled at her...I dunno, her new boyfriend?</p><p>Vegeta felt good about himself since his new girlfriend had assured him that he can move onto the next base with her." Then, it's settled. You are mine. All mine," he stated firmly with a winning smirk.</p><p>Bulma realized that statement in saiyajin culture (which she was fascinated with that culture while studying it in sociology!) fully meant a marriage proposal leading straight to marriage among the line. She held up her hands in midair in defense. "Whoa, buddy! Not so fast! We are not going to be an item yet. I need to get to know you better as you do need to get to know me. I wanna take this slow, relaxed, and still with our clothes on!"</p><p>"Tch. You win, princess," Vegeta said almost grumpily. Bulma was right. He was gonna let her have her way...FOR NOW.</p><p>Bulma giggled on how cute Vegeta looked. "Thank you, I like winning. However..." she stopped talking for a moment to run her index finger from his chest down to his abs. "I won't leave you hanging too long, my prince. A handsome man such as yourself cannot leave this apartment without having a little taste of sexy time," Bulma said with a wink.</p><p>Vegeta was stupefied and taken back. There was the dirty side of Bulma! His own lips were suddenly covered with Bulma's pair of lips. That's when Vegeta remembered his first kiss:</p><p>
  <em> That was when he was about 17 years old and the other girl turned recently 16 years old. A medium-length aqua haired teen was close to Vegeta's younger face. </em>
</p><p>"<em>What?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. The girl had been on his face for a minute or two.</em></p><p>
  <em> The teen smiled at Vegeta mischievously. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?" her eyes shone at the question she made to him. She wanted to see his reaction so bad. </em>
</p><p>"<em>No, and there's no need to do that," his reply was cold. He was on a mission sent by Frieza to protect this girl from getting kidnapped, not to fulfill her silly puberty fantasies. Dr. Briefs was paying a good amount of zeni for her younger daughter's protection since she was going on an adventurous phase and attracting unnecessary attention from the kidnappers, murderers, pedophiles, and stalkers.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, boys your age like it. You might be missing out, and I wanted to show you how good it feels. You are lucky that I don't have a boyfriend!" Bulma said with a wink.</em></p><p>"<em>No, thank you. Not interested," Vegeta said apparently with zero interest.</em></p><p>"<em>Come on now! It's fuuun! Please! I always wanted to kiss a cute guy. You will do for now because I can trust that you can do the job. I have seen you kick-ass to the bad guys! There is nothing to lose here! It's a win-win situation!"</em></p><p>"<em>Hmph. Forget it. You are going through a weird case in your hormonal phase, wench!" Vegeta retorted as he crossed his arms to his chest. “Should I go and buy you more of those personal napkins at the pharmacy?"</em></p><p>"<em>No, there is no need for that this time. But I'm serious. I want to kiss you soooooo bad!" Bulma said, sounding a little like the spoiled brat she was. "But first thing is: what's your name, anyway? We have known each for a little while and I don't want to call you Grumpy Monkey, Tough Guy, Buddy anymore or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."</em></p><p>"<em>For the last time, I am not allowed to give you my name. You can call me as you please," Vegeta's reply was strict as The Next Dimension.</em></p><p>
  <em> Bulma sighed. Vegeta was difficult as always with her but she won't give up on him. "Okay, Mystery Guy... you win this one. But I still demand my kiss from you or I'm gonna have to take it myself!" Bulma said with a huff. </em>
</p><p>"<em>No, you silly girl! You will not-!"</em></p><p>
  <em> Vegeta was cut from his words when Bulma pressed her lips against his own lips and her arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes widen at her antics. The nerve of that spoiled brat! He couldn't wait for his contract to get over with her father. Frieza sure does like to put Vegeta in hectic and embarrassing situations... He will have a word with his Godfather Uncle when the mission was over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulma tried to use her tongue to French-Kiss Vegeta as she massaged his hair and face for him to relax. She was trying to copy what she saw last week at that hot and steamy soap opera. She guided Vegeta's hands to her waist with her hands. </em>
</p><p><em> Vegeta, then decided that kissing was not bad, and he tried his best to incorporate to the tongue activity with Bulma. He remembered that as part of the contract, he had to please the client at all costs. He tried to close his eyes shut. It was weird for him having a girl that close to him. </em> <em>After they both ran out of needed air, Vegeta separated away from Bulma...Now he finally understood the term of tonsil hockey.</em></p><p>
  <em> Bulma spoke after a moment of brief silence. "Well, that was awkward...Although, I enjoyed it," she grinned at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He still cannot believe that he exchanged saliva with the wench! Oh, the germs! Her mouth tasted of strawberry Pop-Tarts and potato chips. He disliked sweets. "What do you mean awkward?" he asked confused. He was doing fine, right? </em>
</p><p>"<em>You could relax and close your eyes next time and use some more practice with your tongue."</em></p><p>"<em>My tongue was fine, mind you! It is not abnormal!"</em></p><p>
  <em> Bulma giggled at Vegeta's ignorance as he wiped his mouth with his long sleeve shirt. "Oh, you are so silly. I trust that one day, you are going to be a great kisser to boot! And I wanna participate again in the future and have sex maybe. I say this since I gotta finish school first and then take over my dad's company someday as the CEO. Promise me that you'll find me if I am not dating anybody or you'll stick around in the meantime?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vegeta growled at the other teen...On the inside, he secretly liked her ambition. She was going to achieve her goal someday. "You are crazy, Bulma Leigh Briefs!" he exclaimed to her. It was not clear whether he was going to hold her promise into their adulthood or not. He might be far away from her, and people can change over the years. He opted for that rational option. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulma gasped at what she heard coming from the temperamental Saiyan teen: "You finally called me by my full name! We are so making progress here! This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Sweetie-poo!" She cooed to him. </em>
</p><p>"<em>You are not allowed to call me Sweetie-poo!"</em></p><p>"<em>How about Butt Face?"</em></p><p>"<em>Hmph. Let's stick with the Kami-awful Sweetie-poo name..."</em></p><p>"Vegeta?"</p><p>Vegeta got out of his thinking trance...He looked down at the present Bulma, who was pouting. He smirked at her. Here he was, literally fulfilling her old promise to her after 12 years this entire time. "You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked carefully. "About your possible first kiss?"</p><p>"Well...Yamcha, my ex-boyfriend, was my first and only kiss when I was 16 years old," she replied with all sincerity. She did not understand the motive of the question. She never met Vegeta before in her life or any other guy until Yamcha came along...</p><p>"I see..." Vegeta said simply...So Frieza did wipe all of her memories of him like he requested the day after finishing his mission of protecting her. Somehow, he felt regret for what he did to her but he ignored the feeling.</p><p>"Why are you asking this?"</p><p>"Because I used to be horrible at kissing. Now, I'm a great kisser to boot."</p><p>With that, Vegeta leaned in to kiss Bulma. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him. He closed his eyes, tilted his head to one side and started kissing her in the most passionate way with tongue involved. Bulma could not resist the unseen level of expertise. She closed her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she gets carried away and return the kiss and with her own tongue. They were making out for 10 minutes and counting...Things were getting steamy between the lovers. Bulma became a mouth breather; it was too soon for that. Vegeta noticed this, and he pulled away slowly so she could regain her breath.</p><p>Bulma's breath was taken away…This was the hottest make out they ever had.</p><p>Vegeta smirked at her. He leaned in one last time to kiss Bulma this time on the forehead. "Goodnight, Bulma. I'm going home now. You will dream only of me, myself and I when you go to sleep, okay?"</p><p>"I promise, Vegeta," Bulma smiled dreamily at him as she walked with him to the door. He had opened the door to leave and she watched him enter the elevator. She blew a final kiss for him and he grabbed in return as the double door of the elevator closed.</p><p>...</p><p>Now that the spectacle was over, at last, Vegeta crossed his arms to ponder freely. His lips curled into an evil smirk as he leaned his back to the wall of the elevator. <em>'Perfect. Everything is starting to go according to my plans: I got her where I want her. I could care less about Kakarott's warning...I'll pretend to be with the rich spoiled brat in a relationship, she will let me touch her billions of zeni soon and I'll proceed with my own agenda!'</em></p><p>Vegeta started to laugh evilly as his laughter gradually raised. His evil smirk had expended on his lips: "You will be mine so I can do what I truly desire, Bulma Leigh Briefs! You will be the key to my success!" he said in his true cold, obsessive, twisted and ruthless persona.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is brought to you from our sponsors: Broly's Power Gym and Fitness, Capsule Corporation, Bojack’s, Orange Star Coffee, West Burger and Tacos, and Uranai-Baba's Psychic Shop!</p><p>And now, and important tweet-announcement from the famous Capsule Writer herself:</p><p>Tights Lee Briefs<br/>@TightstheCapsuleWriter</p><p>Hello, fans! I am pleased to announce that I have a new book in development. It is a direct sequel from my first romance book called: Too Good For Mr. Beta Male! I will not spoil any details of the new book until it is finished. I have partnered with Capsule Corp. to provide extra security measures to prevent any digital leaks! #thanksdad! #thanksdearestsister!<br/>Not too mention, Maron Clark will join me in promoting the book before the release date! #sheowesmebigtime</p><p>Also, Jaco had reached a new contract deal: I will direct and work closely with the History and Evolution Channel to provide the new and next installment documental of the Saijayin, Tuffle and Ice-jin culture! #herecomesanomination #anothernobelliteratureprizeforme!</p><p>08:35 PM * May 26, 761 * Tweeted from C-Phone</p><p>20.K Retweets 1.K Likes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you all for your heartwarming support! I need more! lol I have no much to say except to enjoy the show!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Be careful out there and there is a special announcement at the endnotes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Three Days Later:</p><p>In the fine mansion of the well-known Princess Snake, the hot monthly event was being carried. Princess Snake was famous and popular for being Past Beauty Pageant Winner, The Gossip Queen Bee, wife of King Yemma, the Highly Supreme Court Judge, and the main hostess/founder for the Snake Way Annual Marathons. A number of 70 tables were set on the gala salon of her mansion. It has mainly rich women (and some brave rich men) along with their Honorary Guests mingling around the area as the monthly banquet event took place exclusively in West City. Rich people from around Planet Earth would try not to miss this high social event or watch a repeat in social media.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen from the high society, I welcome each and one of you to Princess Snake's Round Table!” the main host announced through the speakers. “This event will be in order as Princess Snake herself grace us with her presence. She is applying her makeup and taking beautiful selfies! In the meantime, mingle with the other members enjoy our fine refreshments and snacks as they are being served!"</p><p>Bulma and Panchy were sitting on one of the large decorated tables with the exclusive Zamasu's Tea served hotly in a fine teacup and a separate glass of water. The table can sit up to 10 people.</p><p>"Bulma, thanks for joining me to the Round Table! It was nice of you to take time off to hang out with me. For the next month's event, Tights promised to join us," Mrs. Briefs was delighted with the idea of passing time with Bulma and/or Tights because she barely saw them due to their busy career lives, except Maron who always made the effort. She was a proud an Elite Member of the Round Table for 20 years and counting.</p><p>“How we couldn't do that? It's the least we can do for you even if Tights or I am not a fan of Princess Snake. We don't have enough mother-daughter bonding like we used to," Bulma said matter-o-factually. She will not join the Round Table yet would stick to being an Honorary Guest by her mother.</p><p>"I was afraid of that too. Tights is always traveling and barely in West City. You, on the other hand, are more around your father when you two at Capsule Corp, and then you will dedicate from now on your free time to Vegeta. Speaking of which, how is that handsome devil doing?" Mrs. Briefs asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"He is alright. He is at work right now," Bulma said with a smile. They were going to meet after work for their second official date! They were going to meet after work for something important. Everything between them went great during these past three days! They see, call, and text each other every day as if they were meant to be.</p><p>"When your father or I am going to meet him in person? Or are you going to hide him from us for the rest of your life?" It was the next set of questions Panchy made to Bulma.</p><p>"We are working on it. I barely know him and I wanna make sure that he is right for me,” Bulma’s reply was logical. "In fact, our relationship is not yet defined but we do like each other so much. He is such a husband material! He painted my feet nails yesterday and gave me a massage yesterday, and we had breakfast together in his place this morning!" she said and let out a dreamy-lovey sigh from her lips. Breakfast also involved some make out time before Bulma dropped Vegeta to his job in her vehicle. Of course, he was the driver before switching places at the parking lot of the fast-food restaurant.</p><p>"You two have done it yet?"</p><p>Okay, these questions about her and Vegeta need to stop: "Mom! Don't bring that taboo-topic here! You are embarrassing me!" Bulma exclaimed while looking for any other set of eyes that were judging her in the gala room. She didn't like to talk about her private life in the public for a good reason!</p><p>Panchy raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed attitude: "I take that as a no-no..."</p><p>"Take what as a no-no?"</p><p>The Briefs ladies looked up to see none other than the daughter of the Ox-King in the flesh, who had spoken. She was well-dressed in a qipao for the occasion as they were.</p><p>"Hi, Chichi! Thank you for joining us at the Round Table!" The older blonde woman chirped.</p><p>"Hey, bestie! I can't believe you agreed to join me and my mom to this event," Bulma said surprised because Chichi wasn't a fan of Princess Snake either. She can't believe she went as far as accepting the invitation to this gossip-a-thon event for the rich soul.</p><p>"My mom and I," Chichi corrected. She was here for some time off from her part-time work, raising Gohan and the DBZ Academy. Upon hearing that Bulma and her mom were going to be in the event, it was a good idea to spend time with them as an Honorary Guest.</p><p>Bulma was appalled at being corrected like an immature child. "Ugh. I hate it when you correct my grammar," she said. She was a genius, for Kami's sake!</p><p>"I teach every subject even martial arts, remember? It is very unprofessional of you to use incorrect grammar," Chichi said strictly took a seat next to Bulma's left side while Panchy sat on the right side of the table</p><p>"<em>Whatever</em>."</p><p>Chichi grabbed the expensive teacup and plate in her hands to have a sip of the infamous Zamasu's Tea. "Anyways, what are you guys talking about?" she said as she flavored the tea, and it was exquisite as always!</p><p>"We were talking about Bulma's new hobby!" Mrs. Briefs chirped in with a suggestive grin. Her words sounded with double meaning on purpose so Chichi would get into the conversation. She intended that the word "hobby" actually sounded like "hubby".</p><p>Bulma was alerted at her own mother's treachery at her own face. How could she!?</p><p>Chichi eyed Bulma carefully as if she understood the words: "Ah. So that's why I haven't seen you in a while, eh best friend? Care to elaborate details for me?" she pressed on.</p><p>"Why she--!"</p><p>"It's nothing, Chi!" Bulma interrupted her mother from spilling personal top-secret information. "For now, it's a secret that I am cooking as I do in the labs."</p><p>"Hm. Strange but it'll do...FOR NOW. I will find out what you are hiding from me and everyone else at DBZ Academy. Master Roshi highly detects a new man in your life, and I couldn't agree more with the wise old pervert," Chichi said straightforward, showing that she wasn't hiding her strong opinion on Bulma's late antics.</p><p>Bulma felt like deer caught on headlight: Chichi was a very smart person. She can see where Gohan got the intelligence from. "I gotta correct you on something: everyone else at DBZ Academy and I," she said intelligently without losing her cool.</p><p>Panchy giggled. "Oh, she got you in your grammar game, Chichi."</p><p>Chichi just made another sip to the fabulous Zamasu's Tea: "<em>Whatever</em>," she said not caring.</p><p>"Oh, goodie! The more the merrier to this Round Table! My, my!"</p><p>"Oh no..." Bulma and Chichi said in their minds like twins when they realized the new owner of the incoming voice behind them.</p><p>"Hey, Maron!" Mrs. Briefs greeted her youngest daughter as she took a seat right next to her. "My body is ready for this meeting!"</p><p>"Me too, mama! They are superb and fabulous as always!" Maron beamed at her mother before turning to speak to her arch-rivals with an approving smile. "Hey, senior ladies! I would imagine you two working like lifeless and boring horses. It is an honor to have you here with Mom and I," she spoke like the proud Junior rank member of the Round Table she actually was.</p><p>"Oh my, somebody who can use grammar correctly in this side of the Round Table without being corrected!" Panchy exclaimed in delight as she applauded Maron.</p><p>"Why thank you, mama!"</p><p>"At least we have lives and brains, Missy. We are professional women with valuable careers, mind you," Chichi hissed dangerously at Maron. She was not to be messed with today. "We cannot flaunt our bodies in skimpy outfits all day to strangers or participate in silly commercials or nonsense movies like you do!"</p><p>"Why I have those too as well, Ox-Girl! We have so much in common except for that line in your face and that sole white strand in your hair that I just saw all the way from the entrance. Seriously, girl, you need a man to turn your frown upside down!" Maron said in a counterattack with a winning grin.</p><p>Bulma wanted to laugh but she had valuable morals! Her features turned quickly into a fugly frown as the need to laugh dissipated. She had to defend Chichi from her hussy sibling! Quick, she better think of a good comeback!</p><p>"Why you bitch!" Chichi said angrily, ready to punch the living HFIL from the young aqua-haired woman. Her aging looks was uncalled for! It was all part of the stress for Kamisama's sake!</p><p>"Now, now. Please remember our manners before we create a commotion here. This is why we got kicked out from the strip club on my birthday last year," Mrs. Briefs reminded the younger ladies to behave civilized at all times. Discreet eyes were looking at their direction.</p><p>"Sorry, mom, but somebody gotta teach that shameless tramp called my sister some manners and respect. Are you sure that Maron wasn’t adopted?" Bulma asked as she readied herself to give out her comeback against the smart-ass brat. "At least Chichi and me don't need a babysitter to do everything for us! I bet Piccolo must be fed up with your childish BS. He is still working and putting up with you because of the need for the money."</p><p>Maron got silent for a moment or two... There was no expression in her usual bright features...</p><p>"Oh my...Too much information," Mrs. Briefs breathed. She couldn't help but feel offended in the model/actress's stead.</p><p>"Oooh! Burned from the stove to the grill!" Chichi said in victory as she and Bulma high fived to each other.</p><p>"...I gotta correct you on something: Chichi and I is the right grammar here, B," Maron made a comeback without looking offended as her smile grew once more. She knew what crawled Bulma and defeated her on the spot.</p><p>"Bitch!" It was Bulma's turn to curse Maron.</p><p>In another table:</p><p>"Kamisama, all of these rich women are stupid like in that corner over there. I might start to regret the idea to join this joint. Not a single intelligent conversation has been carried so far," 18 thought out loud in a bored fashion. She and 17 were sitting on a solitary table not too far from the group. They were watching the group the entire time since they were new and bored at the Round Table event.</p><p>"Heh. Come on now, 18. It is obligatory for you to join Princess Snake's Round Table since you plan to marry the rich noob. That way you'll learn how to behave, think, and dress more like a sophisticated high-class woman. Heck, gossiping comes including in the package!" 17 explained the reason why the two are attending the event.</p><p>"I can read self-help books about it!"</p><p>"Enough shit with you! You don't even like to read books!"</p><p>"Why did I even bring you here?"</p><p>"We are twins, remember? Nothing it's fun without me around."</p><p>"I can't wait to get out of here."</p><p>"I know. You owe me a thousand zeni," 17 said as he prepared himself to drink Zamasu's Tea for the first time in his life. He had seen this special kind of tea beverage on T.V. He took a sip for a moment, and changed the subject afterward: "Damn, I ordered a Coke but Zamasu's Tea is the only thing great here. Why I like being rich already! I say this because only rich people can drink Zamasu's Tea!"</p><p>18 scoffed. Her younger twin brother was full of himself as being her Honorary Guest for the afternoon. However, she agreed with him on something: Zamasu's Tea is worth the while! She thanked Kamisama for being rich nowadays.</p><p>"So, does your lover even know that you are rich?" 17 said bringing her older sister's attention on purpose. After Krillin (and his zeni) entered their lives, 18's lover was never again mentioned.</p><p>"When I have time, I'll see him again in person," 18 said coolly. She didn't show it but she wanted to see her lover again after some time. Perhaps he had made some significant progress with his current life... She wondered to herself how he fared these days.</p><p>"You should dump that bastard lover of yours to the trash. He will never give you the life that you have these days because he is a very stubborn individual who never listened to your suggestions to become rich together. The noob wins here with his zeni, and I gave him my seal of approval."</p><p>18 was quiet when she heard the smart comment from her younger twin brother. Maybe, maybe not...Either way, she still held a soft spot in her artificial human heart for her lover after all this time. What would he have thought of her now that she alone achieved what they never accomplished together in the past?</p><p>Back to the regular group:</p><p>"Hey, can we please stop fighting for the sake of other people."</p><p>The four ladies turned together to look at Launch. She was wearing a yellow dress that reached her knees, she wore sandals and she also wore some makeup on her face while her long blue hair was loose as usual as she wore her signature red ribbon. Her makeup was light in her face.</p><p>"Hi, Launch! What took you so long? The meeting is about to start," Chichi said to Launch, who usually never late for any gathering or appointments unless her blonde alter ego interfered.</p><p>Launch took her seat next to Chichi herself. "Oh that...I, um..." she tried to excuse herself for her tardiness.</p><p>"I know! She was stalking Tien at his pitiful job! Girl, you should do what I told you: let your dark side take care of matters!" Maron said deviously that she caused the innocent Launch to be embarrassed.</p><p>"Tien is not like that! He is cool, hardworking, disciplined, very caring to Chiaotzu..." Launch tried to defend Tien, whom she had known for years.</p><p>"...And hot for your spoon!" Maron added with a wink.</p><p>Chichi, Bulma, and Mrs. Briefs agreed with Maron in silence. The huge crush that Launch had for Tien Shinhan was painfully obvious for the bare eye. She visited his work religiously every morning in futile attempts to catch his attention or try to ask him out on a date. She wasn't brave enough to do it unlike her alter ego, which the blonde scares away the man every time and said the other side also had a crush on the same person.</p><p>The announcer spoke again through the speakers: "And ladies, and brave gents, here is the lovely one and only Princess Snake!"</p><p>Princess Snake made her elegant entrance to the center of the ballroom as she was greatly applauded by the rich public. She spoke as the applause faded away. "Welcome, lovely people! I thank each one of you for joining me to my Round Table! But first, I want to welcome some of our newest members! Let's start with...Miss 18!"</p><p>18's went wide as saucers as her own name was mentioned through the speakers and the sound of applause began to sound for her. She made a defense gesture with her hands to not get up from the table but 17 got up from his own seat to grab her and drag her all the way to the center of the ballroom until they made it at the side of the celebrity.</p><p>"Excuse her, Princess Snake. My sister can be shy around the public eye," 17 explained for the two of them without looking flustered. He kept calm, cool, and collected to the millions of two and four eyes around him.</p><p>"That's okay. We will help her get better acquainted. You also, stay, young man," Princess Snake said before turning again to the audience. "Before we continue introducing new members to my Round Table, I want Dr. Bulma L. Briefs to join me here! I know you are sitting over there with Mrs. Briefs!"</p><p>Unlike 18, Bulma stood up with confidence and a smile from her seat as the audience applauded and cheered for her. She walked normally to the center of the ballroom as she stood right next to 18.</p><p>Both women couldn't help but stare at each other as a vision of the future rushed through them...Visions of the future went through the minds of 18 and Bulma. The Gods were somehow generous of letting them see the future:</p><p>
  <em> The executive meeting at Neo Capsule Corp was being held in the meeting room. The stockholder's meeting was being carried on as the Chief Financial Officer talked while giving his PowerPoint presentation. As soon as he was finished with his presentation, Bulma stepped in: </em>
</p><p>"<em>All right, in Layman's term for the CFO that means that every stockholder in the room will get paid their quarterly investments plus bonuses tomorrow! Our projects are coming along well! I thank you all for your continuous and generous investments to Neo Capsule Corp. That will be all for today, everyone."</em></p><p>
  <em> The investors and the CFO started to retire from the room until it was Bulma in the room and on the corner, there was 18, who approached her: </em>
</p><p>"<em>I expect an even bigger return than everybody else in the room, Mrs. Briefs. I don't want the last time to happen. I nearly lost all of my zeni," 18 said as being the major shareholder of Neo Capsule Corp.</em></p><p>"<em>Lazuli Aurora, I will make sure my husband and I pay you as accorded. That is why I am here in my husband's stead while he returns from the emergency business trip in North City," Bulma reassured 18 on returning her investment at 100 percent plus interest accrued.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, you better be the good servant that you are and make that happen. Last time I checked, you were the head of the Research and Development Department, and not the CEO anymore," 18 said being ruthless in order to humiliate Bulma.</em></p><p>"<em>As you </em><strong><em>wish</em></strong><em>, Lazuli," Bulma said in order to hide her annoyance. The nerve of that hateful woman!</em></p><p>"<em>So, I heard you were pregnant with twins?" 18 said to change the subject.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes."</em></p><p>"<em>We are going to be one big happy family. Your son is going to marry my daughter after he meets her tonight at dinner."</em></p><p>"<em>I want my son to marry his girlfriend. I don't want to arrange a marriage to a stranger for him."</em></p><p>
  <em> 18 rolled her eyes. “Please. His girlfriend comes from a poor family and who knows if she is going to die while serving Planet Earth as a General in the military. My daughter had the best education in Cardinal Isles, and she can be a great asset to the Neo Capsule Corporation. I already talked to your husband beforehand and he said yes," she said with a satisfying smile. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Well, I for one, disagree," Bulma said with a disapproving look on her face.</em></p><p>"<em>Just wait until you know my daughter in person, Mrs. Briefs. She is a sweetheart," 18 said before leaving the meeting room.</em></p><p>
  <em> 'I dislike her...She thinks she can do whatever she wants with my COMPANY and my FAMILY...' Bulma thought with a frown on her face as the blonde shareholder left through the door. </em>
</p><p>In the present time, 18 looked unfazed by that vision. She had no answer for the dislike for the woman she just met but only time would tell more about it. Interesting, she was going to get richer than in her current time and she was going to have a daughter that could belong to Krillin...</p><p>Bulma, on the other hand, she felt a little uncomfortable for the vision. For that reason, she disliked 18? Just because she was going to be her major investor in the Neo Capsule Corp. and she was going to attempt to marry her daughter to her own adult son? Who changed the name of Capsule Corp. in that timeline anyway? The other question remained of Bulma's future husband and his role in the company, and her future son... Nevertheless, she ignored the pouring questions and feelings and she smiled at 18. That was only in the future and it was best to change it right away by showing her cheerful and friendly side. She had a public image to maintain during the Round Table.</p><p>
  <strong> At Kame House, outside: </strong>
</p><p>"Hi Master Roshi!" Krillin greeted Roshi as he sat next to him on a patio chair and closed it. Since he got out early from his meeting, he used the opportunity to visit him while his new girlfriend was hanging out elsewhere with her twin brother.</p><p>"Oh hello, Krillin, nice of you to visit this time around!" Master Roshi said as he stopped reading and put down his "magazines for his perverted soul".</p><p>"I heard from Oolong that Goku was here so I had to drop everything I was doing!" Krillin explained the reason of his visit.</p><p>"Unfortunately, you were a bit tad late: he's already gone," Master Roshi said as a matter of factly.</p><p>Krillin got a little down upon hearing that he was too late to meet with Goku: "Oh...So do you know what he is up to these days?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, he just came over. We talked for a little while and he was asking questions about how to set a romantic date."</p><p>"Oh really? I never thought of that from him," Krillin was amazed and confused that Goku came over to Kame House to ask questions about women. He was more than likely to ask questions anything martial art related. Unless...he was going to make up with the mother of his child!? Uh oh! Krillin's interest rose to a whole new level.</p><p>"Well, he had to! He became a man—a full-grown male saiyajin, I might add. He had dedicated himself to the DBZ Academy since he was wearing his diapers. He is growing up just like the rest of you," Master Roshi explained the reason why Goku was behaving that kind of way, which it was new news for the entrepreneur.</p><p>"Did he ever mentioned when he was going back to the DBZ Academy?" Krillin made another question.</p><p>"He said not from a far future. Just pray for him," Master Roshi replied simply.</p><p>"I sure will. I want him to be my business partner since business for me is booming," Krillin said. He was successful in his career, and he wanted for Goku to be successful as him so Goku would be able to give his child a future.</p><p>"I don't think Goku will be interested in being rich like you and Bulma."</p><p>"Well, at least, I want him to come back," Krillin said that with a grade of satisfaction as Master Roshi was right with that fact of Goku. He missed his training partner and best friend so much...Krillin was hoping that Goku wasn't hiding from child support or the woman that he left behind!</p><p>"Me too...Well, everybody does, Krillin. So are you finally gonna present us your new love interest?" Master Roshi asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Very soon. I am trying to convince her to meet everyone soon but I want Goku to be present."</p><p>"Let's hope it is soon," Master Roshi said in double-meaning because he couldn't wait to meet Krillin's hot girlfriend.</p><p>"Yes, Master Roshi. I hope so too," Krillin said simply because he wanted to see his best friend after some years since Goku dropped out of college.</p><p>
  <strong> Back at the Round Table: </strong>
</p><p>Princess Snake was ranting the latest gossip on her throne that was put at some point during the event in the middle of the ballroom like the Queen Bee she was. Something about Zamasu’s campaign to be the next President of Planet Earth…</p><p>18 had gotten bored and decided to call it a day that she and 17 left some time earlier.</p><p>With our group of rich ladies on the table, Mrs. Briefs had gone to the lady's room and this had happened:</p><p>"Bulma, what are you doing?" Launch noticed that Bulma had gone quiet some time ago.</p><p>Bulma stopped using her C-Phone to look at a curious Launch and Maron, and a suspicious-looking Chichi, "Oh I got a dinner tonight. I cannot miss it, so I am canceling all of my tonight's plans!"</p><p>"Dear sister, tell me more about it! I bet it's a hottie hot hot guy!" Maron said with a wink to Bulma.</p><p>"Um, no," Bulma said simply yet almost being caught. Maron may be an airhead but she was good when it came to men like their mother! She maintained her cool as she lied: "It's just a dinner from work with clients."</p><p>"Liar, liar, panties on fire, B!" Maron chirped. The new guy radar was strong!</p><p>"Well, I would love to stick around at this event but I really need to go Zarbon's Parlor for my appointment. He's gonna get me ready for tonight! Bye!" Bulma got up from her seat as she left quietly.</p><p>"Tell Fabio I said hi!" Maron exclaimed as Bulma's retreating form left the Round Table.</p><p>"She's weird lately," Launch commented with a worry look on her features.</p><p>"I know! I'm gonna beat the truth outta her!" Chichi said a little angry for her best friend.</p><p>"All due time, ladies," Maron said as she highly suspected that Bulma had a new guy in her life but she rather wait for everything come to light or it was the next topic of Princess Snake's next gossip rant. She changed the subject afterward: "Well, I gotta go too. Piccolo just texted me that he is waiting for me outside with the chauffeur! I gotta go do a photoshoot for Sports View for the next month's cover!" she said as she got up from her seat to stretch her body.</p><p>"Oooh! I wish you the best of luck."</p><p>"Why thanks for the sweet encouragement, Launch. It's a shame that B left early. I had to tell her something about her fiancé but oh well, it's gonna be for another time. Bye girls!"</p><p>Chichi crossed her arms to her chest after Maron left the table and spoke: "Now I wanted to know about Yamcha's whereabouts! I hint that Maron knows a thing or two!"</p><p>"Yes. However, Bulma might have moved on and found somebody else. It might be already too late for him,” Launch said.</p><p>"Yamcha doesn't deserve Bulma anyways. He has been gone for a long time and without a word even if I see him playing baseball on T.V."</p><p>"Well, I have to get going, Chichi. I have to do something."</p><p>Chichi raised an eyebrow to the sudden announcement that came from the third blue-haired woman. First Bulma, then Maron (thank Kamisama), and it was Launch's turn to leave the table. "Oh really? Like what?" she asked.</p><p>"It's not important. I'm sorry that I have to go now. Bye-bye," Launch said as she left the table without providing an explanation unlike Bulma and Maron earlier.</p><p><em> 'Her alter ego must be planning another grand theft auto of hers...Now wonder she has a lot of zeni,'  </em>Chichi said mentally. Oh well, she had quickly resigned to be without the three.</p><p>"Hey, I'm back!" Mrs. Briefs announced after she made her return from the bathroom...She only found Chichi sitting alone in the table. She blinked a few times over and over again: "Okay, what did I missed?"</p><p>
  <strong> Meanwhile: </strong>
</p><p>Goku came through the front door of his apartment in a rush and he closed the door behind him. He rushed to the living room to meet up with an impatient Vegeta, who stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.</p><p>"There you are, Kakarrott. What took you so long?" Vegeta asked with a hint of annoyance. He got off early from West Burger and Tacos for something important and he needed his best friend's help on that one.</p><p>"I finally consulted Master Roshi and Rick Rickstein on everything you need to know for tonight, Vegeta. I am gonna coach you, so bear with me. So you are really going to do this?"</p><p>"Yeah, I plan to ask Bulma for her hand in marriage tonight as in the human culture."</p><p>"Aww. But why you want to do everything here in the apartment instead of a fancy restaurant with the candle lights and all that jazz?"</p><p>"Last night, Bulma ordered the most expensive plate on the menu and the fine wine, so I had to stick with the house salad and the glass of water since I was broke. Not happening again."</p><p>"Gotcha," Goku nodded in understanding before explaining on how everything was going to be carried out for tonight, "So the first thing to do is...put everything here in a <em>romantic setting,</em>" he said while making a gesture with his hands.</p><p>Vegeta was more confused than ever. Goku was just poorly hand-gesturing the entire living room. How was that going to help him? "By how? I don't have any zeni until tomorrow and I gotta pay the remaining balance of the engagement ring that I put in layaway on the jewelry store," he said with a headache forming into a migraine. This was going to be a looooong day and night.</p><p>Goku took a roll of zeni from out of his pockets to then put it into Vegeta's pockets. "You have zeni now from my pockets to yours," he said as he patted Vegeta's right pocket side of his pants.</p><p>"Awesome, and that's a word that I don't say often in my vocabulary," Vegeta said as his mood had lifted somewhat. "Now, how am I gonna decorate this shitty apartment into a romantic and marriage proposal setting?"</p><p>"Well, let's go with what Rick Rickstein said first, and then we go with Master Roshi's advice."</p><p>"What was Roshi's advice?" Vegeta asked yet he could imagine the response. He hadn't personally met Master Roshi but he had heard from different sources the he was a First Class Old Pervert and renowned for his skills in martial arts in the World Martial Arts Tournament.</p><p>"Give Bulma the bedroom eyes and take everything to the room. It's cheap and inexpensive!" Goku almost paraphrased what Master Roshi had said to him earlier at Kame House. He didn't mention to the Master of Martial Arts that the advice was not for somebody else.</p><p>"Idiot! Those two words mean the same thing! Let's go with Rick Rickstein's advice! He's the dating and relationship expert, and then I take the old senile's advice!</p><p>
  <strong> At Zarbon's Parlor (half an hour later): </strong>
</p><p>"Zarbon!" Bulma exclaimed as she arrived through the doors of the well-known beauty salon in West City. "Thank you for taking me in on short notice!"</p><p>Zarbon stopped blow-drying a random female client's hair to greet his favorite customer of all times. "Bulma, my bluebird!" he said as the two proceeded to exchange kisses on both side of their cheeks. "Would you like the usual treatment for the emergency?" he asked with his usual charm on his handsome features.</p><p>"Nah, today I want something special. I got a hot date with my guy tonight. He said it was very important," Bulma explained to Zarbon the severity of the situation.</p><p>"Oooh. I bet he's gonna propose to you, hmm?" Zarbon asked in interest as he placed his hands together as if he was scheming on how he was gonna prepare and dress his client for the night.</p><p>"I don't know... I like him but I know very little of him."</p><p>"Excellent choice. You don't know your mystery guy very well."</p><p>"Yeah, and I don't think I'm ready to marry him just yet."</p><p>"Well, don't worry, love. Whatever the occasion turns out to be, I'm gonna make sure to the fullest that you'll look stunning and fabulous! Or my name isn't Zarbon!" he said as the well-known hairstylist, makeup artist, photographer and fashion guru that he was. He snapped his fingers of both hands at the same time: "Let's get to work!"</p><p>
  <strong> A few hours later, <span class="u">Operation: Let’s Get Bulma Ready</span> was a success: </strong>
</p><p>"Voila! You look like one of my ultimate masterpieces! Now all we gotta do is apply your makeup and you are good to go to your man," Zarbon said as he presented a handheld mirror to Bulma.</p><p>"I look gorgeous than I was earlier! Thank you, love!" Bulma was amazed at the work of her favorite stylist...She just couldn't describe how she looked so far! She looked nearly identical as a bride without the long veil and the tail.</p><p>"Anytime for you, my love," Zarbon said, and his C-Phone rang. "Now if you excuse me, I have to take this phone call," he excused himself as he went to the other side of the salon to talk privately on his phone. "What is it, Dodoria? Yes, I am almost done with my top client here..."</p><p>Bulma looked herself at the mirror, admiring Zarbon's impeccable work. Vegeta was going to love it on her...</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, a strange memory came across her wandering mind:</p><p>"<em>Please, give me back my dolly!"</em></p><p>
  <em> A 6-year-old Bulma begged as she ran behind another boy of her age. That boy was a fast runner, and probably slightly older than her in terms of age. He had a weird hairdo. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Didn't you heard I said earlier, girl? I need to make good use of your stupid dolly for my Medieval History school project!" the boy exclaimed as he ran to the direction of his room with Bulma's dolly in one of his small fists.</em></p><p><em> The event between Bulma and the boy took place in a mansion where rich people were invited to a gala by the boy's parents-the Briefs family were part of the guests. All the adults were mingling in the party in the ballroom. There no other kids than Bulma and the other boy. She had felt a little lonely while she played with her doll, and that was when </em>  <em>the boy came into the picture. Bulma asked to play with her so she could become friends with him, but he had other plans in mind with the doll. He had snatched the doll from her and ran away.</em></p><p>
  <em> Eventually Bulma managed to catch up to the boy's room at a slower pace. She stopped at the open door to catch her breath...She came inside a minute later: she found that her doll was being lying face down on a table by the boy on the project that looked to be a guillotine. The boy held to what it seemed to be a small cord before letting go of the guillotine's sharp blade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blue-haired girl extended her hand to stop the boy from doing the madness to her doll: "Don't do it!" she screamed out from her lungs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was too late: the boy let loose on the grip of the cord in cold blood and the sharp blade fell down in a swift motion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulma covered her eyes at the inevitable tragedy of her doll in fear... She opened her eyes again to look in horror at the beheaded head of her favorite doll on the floor. She was speechless. </em>
</p><p>"<em>My project is a complete success. Surely, I will get an excellent grade," the boy said with a smirk as he aimed for an A++ in his project. The doll proved to be a great subject to test on.</em></p><p>"<em>Look what you did to my dolly!" Bulma's tears were spilling from her eyes.</em></p><p>
  <em> That boy showed no remorse on his actions. "Your parents have a lot of zeni so they can buy you all the dolls on Planet Earth. Stop crying for that nonsense." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bulma got angry at the cold words coming from the unfriendly boy: "I hope you fail on your stupid class project! You are a very mean and selfish boy! That's why nobody loves you by the way you treat others! You are gonna be alone for the rest of your life!" She ran away from the room, crying all the way to her parents... </em>
</p><p>Since then, Bulma lost interest for dolls thanks to that boy. "That boy looked so much like Vegeta...I bet he is a man now and surely still a jerk face or worse," she said to herself out loud.</p><p>A few days later after that episode, Bulma never imagined to herself that that was the last time that she would see the boy. The rumor was that the boy had disappeared from the picture. Nobody knew ever again of his existence after his father was assassinated in his own office on one late afternoon. The boy's mother was the first one to die in a plotted car accident. Neither the police nor the feds hadn't been able to resolve the case that had turned into a cold case that had taken place in North City.</p><p>Bulma was out from her trance when there was a sound notification on her C-Phone. She took her purse and then took her phone out to read the following text message coming from Vegeta:</p><p><strong> <em> Let's meet at my apartment </em> </strong>  <strong><em>at</em></strong> <strong><em>West Complex Apt. #179</em></strong></p><p>Bulma was almost ready to meet up with Vegeta. It was almost 6pm and the dinner was at 7pm... But first she had to take a selfie with her makeup on!</p><p>
  <strong> At West Complex Apt.#179: </strong>
</p><p>An hour had passed: Vegeta was looking good for the occasion. He had everything ready for his night with Bulma.</p><p>Romantic setting on the apartment: check!</p><p>Table with everything on it: check!</p><p>Engagement ring: check!</p><p>Kakarrot out of the apartment because he was going to be noisy as hell: yet to be checked.</p><p>Vegeta looking good on his new clothing from the men's store: priceless.</p><p>"You are going to make it tonight. Now remember everything I said over the last hours--" Goku said as he coached but he was interrupted by Vegeta.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, Kakarrott," Vegeta said as he waved a hand in dismissal to Goku. "I need you out for the next four hours or so. Bulma is coming soon, and we are going to be busy."</p><p>"Aww. But I wanna be here and see everything!" Goku complained and whined.</p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes. No way in hell that the oaf was going see the couple doing couple's fun stuff. "You know what? Fetch this!" He said as he took out of nowhere and threw a Meal of Happiness outside on one of the windows, and Goku threw himself out.</p><p>Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was showtime! Vegeta thought as he approached to the front door and he opened it. There stood Bulma in all of her glamour: Vegeta was amazed at how beautiful she looked.</p><p>"You look beautiful than ever, princess," Vegeta commented honestly. He just couldn't stop staring at her. The night might turn long for both. Oh yes, he had those kinds of plans in mind.</p><p>"Thank you. You look handsome too, prince," Bulma said with a smile as the two approached each other to kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Now, no rush. You are rushing to dessert, which is the best part," Vegeta said with a promising smirk.</p><p>Bulma giggled. That was she hoped for the most between her and Vegeta after dinner. "So, Vegeta, what did you wanted to talk about?" she said pretending that she knew nothing of what was about to come.</p><p>"Come inside, and we'll talk about during the dinner I made for the both of us," Vegeta led Bulma to inside the apartment, especially to the living room which it was simply cleaned and in the middle stood a romantic table with dinner set for two people.</p><p>"I think we are missing something here," Bulma said in observation to the obvious and important detail, which made Vegeta's eyes widen in realization.</p><p>"Shit! I'll be right back," Vegeta said as he went to the kitchen in a flash.</p><p>He started to look around for <strong>the dinner</strong> that was meant to be for the two of them in the kitchen, fridge, the trash...He sighed in defeat. He and Goku did everything else but dinner! How they forgot that important detail? What he was going to do to solve the new predicament?</p><p>Suddenly, Vegeta heard a whistle from the kitchen's window:</p><p>"You forgot this," Goku held himself from outside the window like a monkey as he extended his hand to show Vegeta a large bag from an upscale restaurant.</p><p>"Great!" Vegeta said in relief as he quickly snatched the large shopping bag from Goku's hand. He immediately got creative to make it look like he cooked the food and appetizers on his on dishes because he didn't want Bulma to find out.</p><p>Goku was being ignored but he had a plan. With this, he might use the opportunity to spy on the couple from the kitchen...However, that changed when another Meal of Happiness had been thrown out and Goku happily followed suit the direction.</p><p>
  <strong> Elsewhere: </strong>
</p><p>Uranai-Baba got alerted: her crystal ball had emitted a mysterious glow. "What is the meaning of this!?" she asked herself in disbelief as she tried to decipher the message. Something was happening in Planet Earth and the Gods above wanted her to investigate the issue at once.</p><p>
  <strong> Back to Goku: </strong>
</p><p>The mentioned male saiyajin was walking around the neighborhood to moderate his uneasiness. He kept wondering how it was going with Vegeta and Bulma, his two best male and female friends. Although, there was something greater that bothered him. He stopped his steps: somebody was following him from behind. As soon as Goku turned around to face the other figure, that said person looked quickly at his wristwatch.</p><p>The other person tried to pretend hard but failed at the attempt. Perhaps he was not a good actor, or he just looked simply like he wanted to speak to Goku with urgent news.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, can I help you something?" Goku asked the new stranger without further ado.</p><p>The other person looked up to Goku. That other person turned out to be a human young adult dressed in casual clothing of a shirt, jacket, pants, and boots. "Good evening, sir. Are you Son Goku?" the young man asked formally."</p><p>"Sure. Who are you?" Goku asked looking at the young man in a weird fashion. Was he a spy on a mission or something?</p><p>"You perhaps can help me carry out my mission here."</p><p>Okay...He must be definitely a spy! Goku thought before speaking: "A mission? What do you mean?" He better ask the Secret Young Man relevant questions to gather more information!</p><p>"It is a long story. Come on, I invite you to drink something," the Secret Young Man said as he started walking away,</p><p>"Aren't you underage to drink alcohol?"</p><p>"Coffee is good then."</p><p>Goku nodded in understanding and approval. This Secret Young Man was probably underage because he looked too young to have a beer.</p><p>
  <strong> At West Burger and Tacos: </strong>
</p><p>Tien was working in the drive-thru window of the mentioned restaurant. He was preparing the current customer order after he took the payment. When he came over the window to give the customer her order:</p><p>"Here is your order-" Tien stopped talking to roll his three eyes. "Oh it's you again," he said in that undertone. This customer never missed a night to stalk him like she knew his work schedule like it was written in the palm of her hand.</p><p>"Why, hello there, handsome. We meet again," the blonde woman smirked at Tien. She was driving a Ferrari style Capsule Corp vehicle.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked. He wondered how she got that vehicle lately...She was always flashing the latest fancy stuff to him while he just had an old car that needed mechanical fixing soon.</p><p>"Call me Launch."</p><p>"Huh?" That made Tien to think for a moment or two. Didn't his morning female stalker was also named Launch, the blue-haired woman whom he never paid attention to and ordered the honey buns? "Weird..." he said as an afterthought.</p><p>"I am offering you to take you away from all this. I have a lot of zeni and there is a fun way to do it. I want you to be my and only business partner," Launch offered to Tien. She wanted him to make loosen up by having a more extravagant lifestyle than looking boring and lifeless in the low wage paying fast food joint for the rest of his life. He was going to accept whether he liked it or not! She was going to kidnap him if he turned down her offer one more time...</p><p>Launch's offer made Tien to think badly of his financial situation...He needed the zeni to pay the rent, his car tomorrow, and the piling utility bills. His credit was so bad that he couldn't request a loan... Bakamaru had refused to give him his paycheck in advance. I mean, he was one of the best workers in this joint right next to Vegeta!</p><p>Tien gave Launch a stern look before speaking: “Look if it is one of those get rich quick scam..." he warned her,</p><p>Launch shook her head negatively, "No it is not, Tien. I work for this guy named Frieza. Well, I used to... Now, I am more like my own boss now. I want to take you away from all this! Just imagine! If you get on this vehicle with me tonight, you are going to see the freedom before you!" she said as she tried to convince the stubborn man for once.</p><p>"Hmm...I might consider your offer. It is a slow night here and they won't care if I'm gone. I have to get my stuff," Tien said in acceptance as he went to the back of the restaurant to get his backpack that contained the rest of his personal belongings. Great, he was thinking more like Vegeta, he thought. But to hell with it! He had to pay his bills somehow before 10 am tomorrow.</p><p>Launch was happy with the results! Everything was easy tonight! She couldn't believe that Tien finally accepted her offer after two years of pursuing him!</p><p>Tien threw his backpack in the backside to then jump from the restaurant's big service window to the driver's side as Launch had switched at some point to the passenger side.</p><p>"Oh, you are going to be driving while I do the rest, sweetie," Launch said sweetly to Tien.</p><p>"Awesome. I always wanted to drive this vehicle," he said es he adjusted his seat to his height.</p><p>"Let's go to our first stop! I'll explain how to get there on the way."</p><p>With that, Tien nodded and drove away from the restaurant not caring about anything else. There was no turning back on what he was going to do next with Launch, the daredevil mistress, tonight. It was going to be a life-changing experience.</p><p>
  <strong> Back once more with Goku and the mysterious young man: </strong>
</p><p>20 minutes later, the two had reached a 24-hour cafe-diner around six blocks from the apartment. They had been greeted and then seated by the hostess. The Secret Young Man requested to have his apart from everyone else within the establishment, and the hostess complied. They had their respective drinks of soda and simple orange juice from the waitress, who failed to flirt with the two because she was quickly dismissed by the serious Secret Young Man.</p><p>"Mr. Son. Before I start telling you everything, I must say that you won't believe to every word that what I am about to say to you. I am just at least hoping that you would listen to me. I have heard so much about you where I come from. To me, you look like a trustworthy person," the Secret Young Man spoke without reservations.</p><p>"Of course. You can tell me anything. For some strange reason, I believe in you. So where do you come from that you heard so much about me?" Goku asked...After he made one of his multiple questions, he looked closer to the young man's face to study it. "I'm sorry to say this but you look so much like Vegeta."</p><p>As the Secret Young Man had a sip of his soda, he almost choked upon hearing those words from Goku. "What makes you think that?" he asked as he recovered himself. Did Goku already know the truth?</p><p>"Well, just look at yourself in the mirror. You look like Vegeta on the face, physique, speaking manners, but you are taller than him. And those blue eyes...it is like you stole it from Bulma. There is something fishy here and it is not the one coming all the way from the kitchen," Goku finished explaining with a raised eyebrow as he finished examining the short white-haired young man.</p><p>The Secret Young Man felt trapped between the wall and the sword...Anyways, he kept himself cool, calm and collected under the pressure. "You have the right to say that. I cannot keep hiding the truth: the reason for my appearance is because...I am the future firstborn son of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Leigh Briefs."</p><p>Goku's eyes went wide as Planet Earth's size that he exclaimed at the newfound revelation: "WHAT!? BULMA AND VEGETA DID IT BEHIND MY BACK!?"</p><p>The young man felt embarrassed as looks were given to their table. He tried to ignore the other customer to calm Goku down from the hysteria. "Please, Mr. Goku. Calm down."</p><p>Goku looked like he had a heart attack...He calmed down little by little. "Sorry, I just can't believe what you just said. Man, and I thought Vegeta and Bulma's relationship wasn't going to work out but as I can see they do end up with each other and they manage to bring with love to Planet Earth!"</p><p>"Mr. Goku!" the Secret Young Man was embarrassed to a deeper shade of blush. It was too much information for him to hear about him being conceived by his own parents.</p><p>"So, kid, what's your name, or are we still gonna play mystery here? And please just call me Goku."</p><p>"Very well then, Goku. My name is Trunks. Now it is my turn to ask you: how far my parents are in their relationship?"</p><p>"Well we are in year 761 so it has been a month since they hit it off so well."</p><p>"Oh good...I came just in time to stop everything."</p><p>"Hey Trunks, you keep confusing me here. I still don't get it."</p><p>"Well, I actually come 19 years from the future. The reason I'm here in this timeline is that I'm here to stop my Mom from being engaged to Dad. I have to change the past: Dad is a very bad person...My mom and I live a hard life thanks to his greed for zeni and his lust for power to my late grandfather's company," Trunks explained without any further hesitation and to the point.</p><p>Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing...So Vegeta became a bad person in the future timeline? Especially to his own family? He let Trunks speak all that he had to say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Oooh! Trunks came in the name of love from the future! We will see more about his warning in the next chapter! Please leave comments and whatnot as each of your comments help shape this award-winning piece of literature! lol</p><p>And now a special word announcement from Zamasu (what Bulma and the gals missed during the Round Table):</p><p>"Greetings. I am Zamasu, owner of Zamasu's Tea and founder of Orange Star Coffee. I am here to announce to run in the upcoming elections as the next President of the World, right next to our current president, King Furry, the runner up that doesn't give up, Emperor Pilaf, and the new electant, Garlic Jr! Planet Earth needs to reform and it needs that radical change to flourish our economy and stop importing our jobs to third world countries like Namek, Kanassa, Arlia and the People's Republic of Vegetasei! Together with your vote, we will eliminate poverty with my plan called: Zero Mortals Plan! What does the brilliant plan consist of? Well, basically, I will eliminate health care for the poor! Eliminate government benefits for the poor! And I will eliminate housing assistance for the poor! Homeless people will be removed permanently from the streets and they will get transferred to the mentioned third world countries! They will not live on the taxpayer's zeni no more! The middle class will serve us, the rich, and pay a significant amount of taxes to support the Red Ribbon Army and Planet Earth's New Congress Table! I will make Planet Earth a divine better place as I winning the elections will be the next renaissance and progressive era! Divine justice will be served on those who defies my rules! I'll see each and every one of you in my first rally on Cardinal Isles ion 08/01/761! Mark that date and make a difference to support a better utopia for the future!</p><p>I am also to remind you that only the rich can drink my exclusive tea!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and thanks for the ongoing love and support! I need more! lol </p><p>This chapter is kinda serious to introduce Future Vegeta's character. There will be no endnotes special this time but the next chapter will have something. Leave your unique comments and whatnot down below and I'll see all of you next time!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballs. Be safe out there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile:</strong>
</p><p>"Say Launch, why are we here?" Tien asked carefully. He and Launch were parked across the street from the West National Bank since five minutes ago.</p><p>"For business, hun," Launch said casually as she pulled out a gun. "Now if you excuse me, I got to get down to business, and you'll drive the both of us safely somewhere else," she revealed the plot of a nightly bank heist as she opened the passenger's door.</p><p>Tien grabbed her arm and pulled the blonde back inside the vehicle. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "No way I'm doing this! I am a good citizen with a good standing record!"</p><p>Launch seemed unfazed by the ignorant reaction of her new (and pending) partner in crime. She looked at him dead in the eye, "And poor, I might add. It makes no sense to be a good citizen to pay the bills, taxes, and be in debt for your whole life when there's the risky and easy alternative to live life to the full and be debt-free," she said in persuasion.</p><p>"Bullshit. I am handing you over to the authorities right now. I don't want to further associate myself with you," Tien said stubbornly while he still grabbed Launch's left arm. He was not going to fall in her silly mind games!</p><p>Launch just shrugged her shoulders as she tried to come up with a comeback...She needed bad his alliance. "Oh well, if I go to jail...Then again...You have those piles bills to pay in the morning. Your rent is due with an eviction order pending. I can help you with that if you fully cooperate with me and keep it as our dirty little secret. Consider me as your 'Sugar Mommy'," she said with a wink at the last two words.</p><p>After a moment of consideration, Tien sighed in defeat, and immediately let go of the arm he held. "All right. You win. This will be our secret for tonight. So, make this quick before the cops get here, please," he said conditionally.</p><p>Launch giggled and she clapped her hands together in delight. "I knew you would share my vision for a better future! And that's why I love you, Tien Shinhan, and I've chosen you as my business partner!"</p><p>Tien rolled his eyes before speaking. The blonde was just pure and unadulterated bullshit. "Launch, I am ONLY doing this for tonight. So don't get the wrong idea. You are not my type and perhaps we are complete polar and parallel opposites. I am serious and level headed while you are just...plain crazy and a downright thrill seeker," he said curtly.</p><p>"Well, opposite do attract each other, hun."</p><p>"Don't call me any more of that," he spat. "Get out now, and do your thing before we rise any suspicion."</p><p>"As you wish, darling. I promise that you will like doing this after you get the hang of it," Launch said as she got out of the vehicle.</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Diner:</strong>
</p><p>"I have been traveling to different timelines and universes to see which is the better option for me to change things between my parents here on Universe 7. I'll explain later about the other Universes when I'm more coherent about it," Trunks explained.</p><p>"So, you actually came from a Time Machine to this time and universe, eh?" Goku was able to conclude on how Trunks managed to arrive at this current timeline.</p><p>"Yes. My mom is the only person in Planet Earth who achieved to build it since Dad found out about the blueprints and he pressured her to build the machine. She added the feature of traveling to other Universes and I managed to get the Time Machine to work with her extra blueprints that I found. Dad doesn't want the world to know about the invention. I am afraid he may have other plans with it, and that is why I am here. To stop everything—to stop him from achieving madness aside for the way he treats us."</p><p>"Well, how everything happened in the future?" Goku asked.</p><p>"Right now, my parents are attending a dinner, which it is actually a trap for my Dad to engage my Mom in marriage so she cannot get out. She gives Dad the condition of marrying him after he had finished his college degree because she had plans for him to help her run Capsule Corp. by the time she inherits it, and that way she would get to know him better. Dad wouldn't have it her way so he did whatever he could to seduce her so he can be closer to her zeni. He worked as Mom's Personal Assistant in the company as he achieved his goals and learned everything about the company... Nearly two years later, I will be born- Mom couldn't keep delaying the wedding or wait for Dad to get his Master's degree because of social pressure of having a child outside of marriage so she and Dad had a small civil wedding. Mom gave the priority of taking care of me during my first five years and she also wanted a break from her career. Since she assumed that Dad knew everything about the company, she chose him as the next CEO. Grandpa and the executives had to disagree but mom insisted since she trusted Dad blindly. Little by little, power and zeni overcame Dad's mind over the passing years that he changed from time to time the company by renaming it: Neo-Capsule Corp and its mission, vision, and values. He also somehow made the inheritance that belonged to mom all under his name. When mom noticed this, she came back for the company but the Investors didn't allow her to be the CEO again since granddad was soon to be retiring from the Research and Development Department. Dad would start the humiliation towards her until one day when I was 8 years old: my mom gathered some courage and quit the company on his face. She took me and we left to live in the real world, mom didn't want to be recognized by another person so she chose to work in a fast-food restaurant trying to prove Dad that she can survive without his zeni."</p><p>...Goku was still absorbing all the information that he was receiving...</p><p>Trunks took a sip of his drink before speaking anew. "When I was 13 years old, Dad found us and came for us one day," he said. "I was stupid enough of wanting to go with him since I was a little spoiled myself and being completely ignorant of the hell that mom was going through. I wish I had listened to her back then," he trailed off as the flashback commenced.</p><p>
  <em>Bulma just entered her through the door of her two-bedroom apartment. She was coming back from working an 8-hour shift at West Burger and Tacos as a cashier. She was about to close the door of her apartment when an uninvited intruder halted the door from completely closing him. She turned around in haste to find none other than Vegeta himself after leaving him 6 years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta had this straight look that made him emotionless. He entered inside and immediately closed the door behind him so Bulma couldn't do anything and finally give in. He needed his estranged wife and their only teenage son back into Capsule Mansion tonight no matter the cost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma frowned: "Vegeta, why are you stalking me? What do you want?" she asked angrily. She knew she was being followed for weeks by her husband at any place she went. She even had put a restraining order on him but it was futile; Vegeta somehow revoked the restraining order from ever approaching her and Trunks.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Neo Capsule Corp needs your talent back in the Research and Development Department," Vegeta replied coldly.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bulma took a step back and she shook her head furiously as her fist clenched to her sides. "I'm not going back. Nothing belongs to me since you took everything—my parents are gone, and I only have Trunks. He doesn't have the fault of my past mistakes," she tried to be strong and firm. She would not allow Vegeta to convince her. Not now, not ever again.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Tch. Pitiful. You are working on the same job that I used to do while giving our son a poor pathetic life. I also came here to change that so drop that pride of yours already."</em></p><p>"<em>No."</em></p><p>"<em>What do I have to do to change your mind?" Vegeta said with persistence in his demeanor.</em></p><p>"<em>Just leave. I hate you. You betrayed my all trust that I had in you and you nearly killed me!" she said with pure venom in her voice. Vegeta ruined the life she knew her entire life. She regretted ever meeting him and marrying him. She was aware that she could not change what happened in the past but willing to move on yet Vegeta wouldn't let her.</em></p><p>"<em>It was part of the plan to kill Frieza back then. At least the doctors saved your life and with the zeni that you are making, you cannot keep affording your therapies and that major upcoming surgery."</em></p><p>
  <em>Bulma was quiet for a moment..."I will find a way to get through everything," she said without dropping her guard.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Right and our son is attending public school," Vegeta added with disgust.</em></p><p>"<em>He is not your son- he's mine! You refused him! I bet that you are playing the puppet for the investors and society!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta was just getting on her nerves! Trunks was getting a decent education. She attended every Parent/Teacher meeting to make sure of it.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Quiet, woman! You say such stupid bullshit!" Vegeta raised his voice at her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Mom, what is going on!?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Vegeta and Bulma looked across the hallway to find Trunks running to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trunks stopped his steps in huge surprise and put a straight composure."Dad?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hello, son. I came for you and your mother so we can-"</em></p><p>"<em>No, Trunks, your dad is about to leave right through that door." Bulma interrupted Vegeta from his malicious convincing. Trunks may fall onto Vegeta's trap: she feared for that sole reason.</em></p><p>"<em>Wait, mom. Dad may be right, we need the zeni for your health to get better. He visited me at school today and told me everything."</em></p><p>"<em>No, Trunks. We are not going back to your father."</em></p><p>"<em>Well, I want Dad back in our lives, mom! I'm tired of living like this and without Dad so if you are not going, then I will! I'm going to get all my things!" Trunks exclaimed before running back to his own room to get all of his belongings. He was surely going back with his father to Capsule Mansion tonight. He missed being rich and without his Dad. He loved his father.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bulma reached out to the teen. "Wait, Trunks!" she called out, but it was a little too late since Trunks already made it to his room. She turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta, how could you!? You brainwashed him!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms to his chest. Bulma was saying just ridiculous words. "Hmph. I merely convinced him. Besides, he needs the change because his grades are quite low for being a smart teen. See all this poor environment is affecting him. Think about him instead of your selfishness and pride."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma thought...and she took and a long sigh. She really had no choice, didn't she? This man will keep ruining what remained of her life. After some pondering, she looked at Vegeta straight in the eye,"...All right, I'll go back because of Trunks but under one condition: you have to give me back what you stole from me and grant me the divorce," she said as her conditional return to her old life.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I can give you back the half of what I've taken from you. However, I am never granting you the divorce. Saiyans don't believe in that and I rather play it that way. You have no reason to divorce me- I've killed all those men that were after you, including that idiot Yamcha," Vegeta confessed his last sentence,</em></p><p>
  <em>Bulma's eyes widen in surprise at the dark revelation. "You killed Yamcha!?" she exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta approached her close and made a gesture with his hand to lower her voice. "That Yamcha wanted to compete against me so that's why I made everything possible so you could become pregnant with Trunks. Even after we got married, that idiot still tried to be smart ass of me granting you divorce. So I ruined his baseball career and then, I killed him in cold blood like the insect he was," he explained the reason and how the murder happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma couldn't believe Vegeta and his crimes. He was going to hell one day to atone for his crimes and also for what he did to her and her own family. "You are a despicable murderer and an asshole," she spat in hate.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I know. Now, run along and pack your things. I have the driver outside of the building waiting for the three of us," Vegeta said while being unfazed of the insult. He could care less about what Bulma thought about him. He needed her back at the company to restore its former glory. He would lose his investors if Bulma wasn't back with him as accorded in the last meeting.</em></p><p>Goku was speechless.</p><p>"Everything went for hell to both of us eventually. Mom was right: Dad used us to protect his image and creating that fake happy and prestigious family image. In the first few months, he was nice to me but then he turned harsh and putting excessive pressure with the school on my shoulders with getting excellent grades so I can take over Neo Capsule Corp. as the next CEO. He would cut my social life and whatnot and tell me harsh things as not being the son of his because I turned out to be soft...As for mom, she would get back into the humiliation as she worked as the Head of the Research and Development Department but she endured since she got the surgery to completely heal."</p><p>"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have introduced them to each other," Goku said with guilt.</p><p>"It's all right." Trunks said as he stood up from his chair. "Come on now, Goku. If we go to that apartment and stop the dinner date, then we can prevent my future timeline from happening."</p><p>Goku also stood up from his seat. He had this feeling of stopping Trunks from making such action. "I don't think it is a good idea for the flow of time. Your parents will learn about you tonight and they will get to the point of hating each other. Heck, you won't be even born," Goku explained the possible consequences of interfering at the current events.</p><p>"That's the whole point. I will be willing to sacrifice my whole existence so mom can be safe. My timeline will also become a dead timeline," Trunks said determination. Bulma does not deserve to suffer!</p><p>Goku sighed. "Still, it is not a good idea. Trunks...leave everything to me. I will make sure everything will go accordingly. I will protect Bulma from Vegeta if he dares to hurt her. But please, I would suggest keeping yourself from involving yourself in this timeline," he said. Trunks had to exist in this timeline, and he will make sure of it.</p><p>Trunks hated to admit that Goku was right. He didn't want to get in trouble with the Supreme Gods above him. "You promise?"</p><p>"Yeah, pinky swear!"</p><p>"All right, Goku. I would leave everything to you. Well, I better get going before someone notices that I have been using the Time Machine."</p><p>Goku nodded. "Of course. I will expect your visit. Oh and, the tab is on me."</p><p>Trunks nodded in agreement as he turned to exit the establishment and departed without another word said. He will put his faith and trust in Goku with this mission.</p><p>Goku took out his wallet and left some zeni bills on his table before walking over to no other than Piccolo, who was sitting close in another table. Goku had an eerie feeling during the entire conversation with Trunks. And whenever he felt that someone was listening to his private conversations with other people, it only meant that Piccolo was somewhere nearby. "Oh hey, Piccolo! Long time no see," he said as a took a seat in front of the Namekian.</p><p>"I heard everything that you talked about with that young man," Piccolo said straightforward, confirming Goku's earlier suspicions. He had listened carefully with his sensitive ears the entire conversation after he saw the two Saiyans entering the diner together.</p><p>"You won't tell everyone, right?"</p><p>"I have my own business to mind. Anything involved with Vegeta is not my concern," Piccolo said curtly. He and Vegeta do not get along well besides the fact that Vegeta was a racist bigot towards him and all other Namekians. He proceeded to change the subject of the matter at hand. "But what you told Trunks is right. He should really stay out of this timeline's business and not alter it or he will be erased from ever existing by the Supreme Gods as it is forbidden. If it is his destiny to be born by his parents, then he has to let it be and let his parents deal with their own future problems," he gave his rightful opinion.</p><p>"So you don't care what happens to Bulma at all?" Goku asked in concern. He hoped that Piccolo would team up with him and Trunks. They would make the dream team ever!</p><p>"All we can do is watch her from Vegeta's antics and do something about it if he goes out of hand. That is, as long that I have the honors of giving him that obligatory beating," Piccolo said with a hidden smirk. He really disliked Vegeta, and he would do anything to get back at him for what occurred in the past.</p><p>"Great, it is all settled then! You are the best! So, how's work?"</p><p>"Oh you know, babysitting with Maron is super fantastic," Piccolo said dryly.</p><p>"Oh, I bet! She is a nice person, always being so sweet and cheerful! Is like she is Bulma's little sister!" Goku said in good nature. He was one of the few people in Planet Earth who didn't hold anything against the super model-actress even if she flirted with him. He would be dense about the flirting part, though.</p><p>"Oh please! She is far from being nice," Piccolo said in disgust because he knew better. Maron seemed nice on the outside but on the inside, she is actually a brat devil incarnate sent from HFIL.</p><p>"You have to give her a chance!" Goku cried.</p><p>"No thank you! Try dealing with her B.S. every day!"</p><p>"Still, I think you should give her a chance."</p><p>If Goku wanted to be noisy and talk about other people's lives and problems, then it was best to bring up his own predicament, Piccolo thought intelligently. "How about yourself? Are you ever going to meet Gohan?" he asked as a good comeback as he changed the subject.</p><p>Goku seemed thoughtful at first as he took a direct hit. It was super effective. He didn't like to talk about his own problems and instead, he preferred to listen to other people's problems and help them solve it. His features softened: "I wish. I would love to meet my own son in person but..." he spoke with doubt in his voice.</p><p>Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "You are afraid of Chichi's reaction, correct?" he said as the answer to why Goku hadn't done anything in these past years.</p><p>"N-no!" Goku stuttered.</p><p>"Hmph. You are. The child support is a burden."</p><p>"That is not an obstacle to meet Gohan. All I have to do is work hard for that zeni and pay that! Simple as that!"</p><p>"Then how about If I arrange the meeting for you? He doesn't really have to know yet that you are his father without the mother to find out, if it makes you comfortable that way," Piccolo offered the idea to Goku.</p><p>"Yeah. I cannot wait to hold Gohan and tell him how much I love him, and that I would like to be part of his life," Goku said with the honesty that he held in his heart. “Thanks once again, Piccolo! I owe you a double lot!" He said happily. He was going to meet Gohan in secret thanks to Piccolo. He could not wait! "Well, I have something important to do now!" he said as he got up from his seat, ready to leave the diner. "We will talk tomorrow!"</p><p>Piccolo just watched the saiyanjin male leave through the door quietly. He then started to scheme on how he would get Gohan without getting into trouble with Chichi on the next day. However, he was interrupted when he got a sound alert from his C-Phone.</p><p>Piccolo rolled his eyes: only Maron would text him 24/7. He took out the phone from one of his pockets to read with his eyes the following message:</p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Piccolo! Bring me some strawberry and chocolate now that your break is over! I'm bored! Come back home cuz I need to bother somebody!</strong>
</p><p>Piccolo rolled his eyes. He should really start looking for another job. The devil had summoned him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. BREAKING NEWS!! I AM BACK WITH A VENGENACE!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello beautiful people of AOC!! I missed each and every one of you!! And you, and you, and you too! :D Life happened and I had to make it a priority as part of adulting and the circle of human life! And then as part of 2020 on going shit, my five year old computer raised hell on me that I lost all my fanfic writing including Chapter 10!! I was pissed beyond words cuz I can't remember the last word I even wrote there! So I had to resort on buying a brand spanking ass new laptop cuz I deserve it (well, I skipped on that one bill...)! </p><p>I am currently rewriting Chapter 10 and I will be more than happy to provide a courtesy spoiler since I need ya'll to brace yourself again!</p><p>Ahem...If you thought Future Vegeta was more than evil himself on Chapter 9, then don't expect Present Vegeta to be nice to Bulma at all (there you go Jazz99! You are welcomed!)!. Present Vegeta is <strong>the epitome of a terrible boyfriend</strong> as described in one of the earlier chapters!! Poor Goku will do his best to coach Vegeta so he can be a better boyfriend to Bulma before she dumps his arrogant ass without a shred of mercy! </p><p>But wait there's more! Chichi, on the special end notes for Chapter 10, has a new non profit hobby for a public service!</p><p>Aaaaand the best reaction award for Chapter 9 goes to....<strong>wistfulmuse</strong>! Congratulations!! What you won? You won a a series of podcast regarding all the horrible things that Future Vegeta did in his timeline!! lol More prizes to be announced on Chapter 11 after reacting in the commentary section on how Vegeta is a terrible boyfriend to Bulma! Seriously, he sucks!</p><p>See ya'll soon on Chapter 10! Deuces!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 10 (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 (Part 1)</p><p>
  <strong>Future Timeline</strong>
</p><p>The Neo-Capsule Corporation is the neo evolution of the Capsule Corporation. This was created in the later years that Prince Vegeta took over and assumed the position of the presidency after effecting his marriage to Bulma L. Briefs. At first, Vegeta had in mind to build the corporation that he and his late father coveted so much. At the end of the day, Vegeta failed to fulfill his highest priority and ended up dedicating his ambitious and passionate energy in continuing to lead the Briefs family corporation further than he imagined through time until it became a new company. This company, like its predecessor, is dedicated to the same mission in further developing the capsule, spacecraft and other related technological advances. However, thanks to the vision and ambition of the current president, the company has gone beyond what was expected, thus adding to the mission of not only standing out in creating technological advances and continuing to develop the capsule, but also working together with the government, the military government and create alliances with foreign countries.</p><p>In the presidential office of the Neo-Capsule Corporation, a 47-year-old Vegeta was working concentrated, reviewing the company's current financial statements in silence until there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said without taking his eyes off the documents at any time.</p><p>Bulma opened the door and then closes it and approaches in front of the president's desk. Apart from her being 46 years old, she looked tired from so much work through the years that the natural brilliance of her clear eyes looked dull and with little vigor. An important detail about her is that she looked very tamed for her own good. Anyway, she was still looking young and attractive despite the exhaustion and wrinkle lines that were lightly visible on her feminine face.</p><p>When Vegeta pauses his work to see his wife, his face formed into annoyance as much as his eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell do you want, woman?" he asked irritably and then growls. "Can't you see I'm busy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Mr. Vegeta, you called me with the executive secretary, didn't you?" Bulma spoke to him in a formal tone. Vegeta himself had set rules for Bulma to conduct a business and formal relationship most of the time as an employer and employee. This type of happenings occurred when both are either within the company, in the surroundings or in the same parking lot. While Vegeta was the distinguished president of the corporation, Bulma was the employee as she worked in the Research and Development Department helping to create innovative technologies for the company and was the housewife of Capsule Mansion where they reside with their only son.</p><p>"Of course, I did. It’s about time you show up," Vegeta said before closing the file of the financial statements before continuing speaking, having to remember that he had sent his secretary to look for her. "Is my suit ready for the business dinner I have with the foreign corporations tonight?"</p><p>Bulma nodded her head in confirmation: "Yes sir."</p><p>"Have you already confirmed the attendance of all the guests?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"And lastly, is the project ready?"</p><p>"Well, the Time Machine still lacks some adjustments, but it is remarkably close to completion. I'll take care of putting the finishing touches on it tonight," Bulma informed Vegeta about the progress of the Time Machine: the top secret project that the Neo-Capsule Corporation had, invented by nothing and nothing less than herself, together with the contribution of the Research and Development team.</p><p>Other technology companies in a way have heard the rumor about this invention that has been impossible to create, which only Bulma could invent besides the late Dr. Maki Gero, who in the end was close to creating the machine before everybody. Those other companies would give whatever they could to obtain the blueprints for the said machine or pay Bulma huge amounts of money for her to reveal the information.</p><p>"Hmph," Vegeta made that sound as he was not happy and excited about wanting to wait any longer for Bulma and the R&amp;D team to finish the tech project. They had spent 3 consecutive years working on the machine — they were too slow in his rightful opinion. That no longer mattered that she finished it at night, at least with that for now Vegeta can wait with some patience. "You can leave now. I must inform you to not to wait up for me at the mansion. I am not planning to arrive early at night due to the business dinner."</p><p>Bulma sighed after hearing him: "Okay, whatever you say."</p><p>The times that whenever Vegeta returned to Capsule Manor early were rare. He always dedicated himself more than fulfilling his obligations in the company as the president from early morning to late at night. When he was not at the company, he attended meetings, professional parties and sometimes in places that he did not fully detail to his executive secretary. The worry and anguish on Bulma of her husband's mysterious outings lasted from a couple of hours to three long weeks and this mortified her so much that she could not sleep soundly at night, waiting for him faithfully awake. Her past hate for him had turned over the time into genuine feelings…</p><p>Bulma watched Vegeta for a moment, whom had resumed his attention to the papers and files that were left on the desk. He was reflecting his restless and fussy state... Without thinking, she walked behind the seat and places both of her hands-on top of his strong, manly shoulders. "Vegeta… You look very exhausted and in a bad mood: you have been overworking yourself these days. Why don't you rest until dinner time with the guests?" she asked him gently.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do, stupid woman. I don't like that neither you nor anyone else is giving me orders," Veget coldly replied in warning, trying to contain himself from yelling at Bulma.</p><p>"I only worry about your wellbeing. However, the doctor recommended that you take rest every three hours—"</p><p>"Don't make me repeat my words more than twice!" Vegeta interrupted her, shaking his shoulders to remove her hands and then got up from his seat. "Just get out of here if you don't have anything more important to tell me!"</p><p> </p><p>Being concerned about the other's health and wanting to put that on her priority list, Bulma tried to hold her ground to keep begging him to listen to her and make medical recommendations: "But Vegeta--!"</p><p>"But nothing!" Vegeta pointed his hands fiercely in the direction of the door. "You don't understand! I want you to leave here and leave me alone! Now!"</p><p>Bulma walked out the door without saying anything else, fearing that her husband would become violent with her and vent his anger as he has done on past occasions and complicate his health further.</p><p>There was a detail that the couple was unaware of all this time: someone was listening to them through the closed door this entire time and vanished before being discovered on sight.</p><p>The next day in the Research and Development Department that was within the corporation, Trunks entered the laboratory facilities to find his mother sleeping sitting in a chair that was in front of a computer with her head resting on her arms, her which was serving as a pillow.</p><p>Trunks walked up to his side to shake her shoulder briefly: "Mom, wake up."</p><p>Bulma opened her eyes in a few seconds to see who was moving her shoulder. When she recognized her son, she lifted her head to stretch her arms: "Trunks? What happened?" she said followed with a yawn.</p><p>"That's what I'm asking you, Mom. Apparently, you slept here all night and that had me worried all night."</p><p>Bulma let out this time long yawn and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Pardon me. I had stayed here working all night on the time machine… and apparently, I fell asleep after it was over."</p><p>Before Trunks could say anything else:</p><p>"My, my. At last I find here my “dearest” family together."</p><p>Trunks and Bulma turned to find Vegeta drawing his steps toward them both upon hearing his sarcastic words. Vegeta turned to Bulma, "Did you finish the project yet?"</p><p>"Yes, it is completely finished. I took care of placing the finishing touches," Bulma confirmed to him about the status of the project.</p><p>"Take it to the testing room to conduct a beta test on the machine," Vegeta immediately ordered her. He turned then to address Trunks with an annoyed expression. "And you, bastard child... If you have nothing else to do other than look at me like an asshole, just go off to college right now."</p><p>In the afternoon, Trunks returned from college to be back in the presidential office of the Neo-Capsule Corporation.</p><p>"What now, you bastard child? I'm too busy to attend to your childish tantrums,” Vegeta said from his desk without ever looking at his son.</p><p>"I'll put an end to this hell...” Trunks started slowly. “I'm very tired of the mistreatment you have for own family, especially to your wife who works hard day night 24 hours a day just nothing more to please you and you are never satisfied or never thank her! "</p><p>"Hmph. Are you finished talking slobbery? What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me for your happiness and your stupid mother? If I go to hell, who will keep you two from living in the previous poverty? And who will pay for your prestigious university studies since you live a life that I could not have when I was your age? You have to feel lucky and grateful for what I am doing for you two, you ungrateful child. I only want the best for you who are my family and part of my blood! "</p><p>Trunks was in disbelief of his father’s cold words: "Please! Enough of this nightmare! We have done nothing to you!” he exclaimed in mercy.</p><p>Vegeta stood up from his seat to walk and face Trunks directly. "Or what will you do to silence me...?" he said in challenge, showing no fear in his features.</p><p>Trunks gulped and tried his hardest to stand his ground. He tried to contain himself from doing something stupid like telling Vegeta that he recently had been secretly using the Time Machine to change everything. But to hell with it! He will tell the other off!</p><p>Just then, Bulma walked into the room: “Hey, what’s going on?” she asked, and she could feel tension that had developed in the room. She looked first at Vegeta and then at Trunks. She turned to her son’s side. “Trunks. I'll make you a tea to calm you down: you're very upset."</p><p>"Or how about you seek professional help for him?" Vegeta asked in irony.</p><p>Bulma looked at Vegeta in disbelief: "Vegeta, you have to be understanding with Trunks. He has a lot of stress with so much pressure that you put him on his shoulders with college and the company."</p><p>"And you keep pampering him, stupid woman. That's why he is just the way he is. This inept will never serve me as the worthy heir to my fortune and the company. Now get out you two before I call security.”</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, on the Present Timeline:</strong>
</p><p>Here were the missed highlights of Vegeta and Bulma’s dinner:</p><p>-The dinner between Vegeta and Bulma turned out to be so-so when Bulma was on her low spirits and Vegeta did his best to cheer her up with corny line from the soap operas and Spanish telenovelas.</p><p>-After having eaten the overheated dinner (thanks to the microwave on the apartment's next door), the two of them were sitting together on the living room sofa, not doing much. Bulma was lost on her thoughts…</p><p>Vegeta, being mentally ready, took the opportunity to break the silence and declare the courtship. "Bulma, there is something I want to ask of you,” Vegeta started talking and she looks at him. "Bulma, I…"</p><p>"Don't overthink it."</p><p>The two of them look towards the kitchen direction to find Goku, who had just entered the kitchen after returning from the diner.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Kakarrot?"</p><p>"Seeing how you think too much, Vegeta. You guys have the perfect setting! Come on, go back from the beginning!" Before Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, Goku interrupted him, "Wait a minute, Vegeta. A detail needs to be fixed here," Goku said as he proceeded to arranges= Vegeta in a pose as if he were a mannequin, "And you, Bulma, come over here." He beckoned at Bulma, and she does so, drawing closer to the distance that separated her and Vegeta. "Perfect, you look so cute," he concluded his handiwork that he steps aside to let them continue, "Go ahead."</p><p>With that Goku-Intermission out of the way, Vegeta looked at Bulma with intensity in his eyes and takes her hands with his: "Bulma ... from the day I met you, something told me that you were the princess of my life. You are beautiful, sweet, intelligent, kind, funny, affectionate ... and this prince right here needs a princess like you to love and protect... "</p><p>Bulma was captivated by the passionate words that it went straight to her heart.</p><p>Vegeta had paused briefly to release her hands and remove the ring box from one of his pockets in his dress pants. He places it in Bulma’s hands. She opens it... the ring was nice, yes. To hell with bending on one knee!</p><p>"I would feel more than fortunate that you accepted this gift and gave me the honors of answering yes to this very simple question that I’m going to ask you."</p><p>Bulma takes her attention away from the gift she was holding to look at his face. She grew curious and perhaps something else…</p><p>"Bulma… would you... marry me?"</p><p>"Bravo Bravo!" Goku applauded to them in euphoria as he came between them after being silent on the sideline. "I congratulate you both! It was about time that the relationship is finally defined!"</p><p>"Kakarrot, Bulma still hasn't given me her answer."</p><p>What Vegeta said was true: Bulma was still silent already when the question was asked.</p><p>"Ah, it's so true ... So what do you say Bulma? Do you agree to be the lucky wife of this distinguished handsome man?"</p><p>Bulma looks first at Goku, then at Vegeta and finally at the ring in hand, "I… I…"</p><p>"In fact, why don't you give yourself a little more time to get to know each other in depth?"</p><p> </p><p>Bulma liked the commented suggestion very much: "Goku is right, Vegeta." She said looking at Vegeta without finally hiding her gaze throughout the blessed night.</p><p>Vegeta wanted to protest eagerly but the total of the votes in favor of the suggestion was two against one against. "Yes, why not. It will be worth waiting for your answer. At least be my girlfriend in the meantime,” he made a small smile at Bulma. He can’t lose her to other incompetent losers that tried to make passes to her. As the jealous partner, Vegeta made sure to give them personal hell to each and every one of them to not go near his woman.</p><p>Bulma nodded reluctantly because it seemed about right: “That’ll work. Okay, so it’s official: you are my new fiancé and boyfriend, Vegeta,” she said accepting to be his girlfriend. She then grew stern at the terms and conditions that she placed both hands on her hips: “I do have high expectations of you though. I will not make it easy just because!”</p><p>Vegeta crossed his arms, as he tried to look macho, tough and in control: “All right. Challenge accepted.”</p><p>"Good! It’s settled then! Let's celebrate this moment!" Goku was cheerful in a festive way. "I'll call all of our friends to come over!"</p><p>"Kakarrot, the celebration is just between Bulma and I!" Vegeta exclaimed flustered as he disliked at the idea of holding a celebration about the new relationship status with other unimportant people.</p><p>"Oh, come on Vegeta, don't be a party pooper!" Goku complained and looks at Bulma, "Bulma, you are my best girl! Please say yes and convince this old timer!"</p><p>"Ah, not those eyes!"</p><p>Goku had given Bulma the irresistible "eyes" that he gives to people when trying to persuade someone. It was super effective!</p><p>"Don't be tempted, Bulma! That's the tactic Kakarrot uses every time he wants something from someone!" Vegeta counter attacked as his new girlfriend was getting hypnotized by the other's big eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Bulma ..." Goku added to continue increasing the effect of the puppy eyes…</p><p>"Bulma, look at me. Are you going to support Kakarrot more than me?" Vegeta contradicted almost painfully as if it were a tennis match. He was competing against his best friend/rival. Bam and wham!</p><p>Goku immediately realized that Vegeta wanted him to compete, so he said the following: "Think about our long friendship and good memories! And didn't I say that you are like a big sister to me?"</p><p>Ouch!</p><p>"Don't mind that idiot. Think of our love, princess; and I would like to be alone with you ..." Vegeta pulled that poison out from his sleeve. Surely with this Bulma will give the agreement and give in to him. Critical hit!</p><p>Bulma couldn't handle the debate between the two of them towards her! "Gah! I'm undecided here!" she screamed like she was going crazy within the mental chess/tennis match. When she recovered from the madness, she looked at Goku first. "Goku, you are my best friend and I love you like a little brother," she then looks at Vegeta, "Vegeta, you, you ..." She turned back at Goku in regret already being decided and with a not very good answer: "Sorry, Goku. I will choose Vegeta."</p><p>…</p><p>…Checkmate for Vegeta.</p><p>…Goku remained strong after being affected by the answer: someday this moment was going to come. "Okay, I understand you, Bulma. You two love each other very much and want to be alone giving each other hugs and kisses like you did with Yamcha," he forced a smile before walking out the front door of the apartment.</p><p>Bulma looks at Vegeta: "Don't blame him, you know what Goku is like. You must know him perfectly."</p><p>"Kakarrot has never told me about you or even about his friends," Vegeta spoke what he was thinking at the time.</p><p>That comment makes Bulma think for a bit, "Since you say so, yes ... Goku has never told us about you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of you and your friends, does he also include this Yamcha?"</p><p>Bulma was alerted by the question: she didn't want Vegeta to know the name or anything related to her ex-boyfriend at all. She from somewhere had the impression that Vegeta was a man of jealousy just by mentioning something to him or seeing with his own eyes things that provoked him at all. He is not easy to deal with when jealousy comes to the surface of his expression. But Bulma couldn't hide her whole life from her new boyfriend about her past relationship-- she had no choice but to tell him the truth:</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>…</p><p>…Yamcha...</p><p>…Vegeta doesn't like that name all of a sudden. That Yamcha is part of Bulma's past-- and that doesn't matter anymore, the black-haired man thought with some growing jealousy. That idiot belongs to the past and he better stay that way. That Yamcha or others are not going to ruin Vegeta’s sole chance to get out of poverty or they will deal with his wrath. Vegeta had the impression that Bulma still has feelings for her ex. Vegeta then must work harder to seduce her to forget about the idiot and only focus on him and nothing else.</p><p>Vegeta has to be Bulma's center of attention, whatever the cost.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Part 2 will be longer, hopefully! It will be out next week or so!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 1!</p><p>Glossary Terms</p><p>Kamisama: is the God believed around Planet Earth, except on Namek because they believe in Guru. Kamisama long was on the highest tower watching over everyone. He is also behind the creation of the Seven and Magical Dragon Balls, which is believed to be a myth.</p><p>Five Kais: these are higher beings above Kamisama, which their powers are believed to be even more powerful.</p><p>Kami: Piccolo's uncle and twin brother of Piccolo Daimao. He was named Kami to prevent further confusion between him and God.</p><p>C-Phone: a genius smartphone technology with a net 5G speed in the global smartphone market and the leading smartphone brand. It has a touch screen, integrated keyboard: convenient for text messaging and writing e-mails, 4 megapixels for the camera's quality and high definition, wireless networking, many more features included and various models to select from!</p><p>This hi-tech product was invented by Dr. Bulma Leigh Briefs, and was patented due to other booming smartphone imitations brands around the world afterward. Each employee, after working for some time in the company, gets a C-Phone for free as a benefit plus discount for family members for the monthly payments. Bulma implemented this in order to keep loyalty to the corporation's products and goodwill.</p><p>Capsule Mansion: Capsule Corporation became over the time a billionaire multi-corporate establishment; the Briefs' private residence had been taken apart to a capsule shape mansion somewhere else in West City.</p><p>Earth Online/ Chikyuu Online: a famous social, family, and business network- all in one place. Its slogan is: "We are Earth and we're connected."</p><p>Millionaire People: All you need to know about the rich celebrities and other important zeni making hot celebs from A to Z in every monthly issue!</p><p>The History and Evolution Channel: Self-explanatory. It shows documented past histories, myths, and documented evolutions of species coming from existing or extinct planets. The channel number may vary by your digital cable or satellite provider—check it out for the listing. For more information, you can visit its website.</p><p>Zeni: the monetary exchange in most countries on Planet Earth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>